Notre Famille a du Talent
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Une famille est une communauté de personnes réunies par des liens de parenté existant dans toutes les sociétés humaines, d'après l'anthropologue Claude Lévis-Strauss. On peut voir ça comme ça... ou on peut demander leurs avis à Florence et Kelly. On aura sûrement quelque chose de légèrement différent !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Ou bonsoir si vous êtes un animal nocturne... _

_Alors pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas,** nous sommes deux à écrire**, et il y a deux héroïnes, **Cloclosorcièremégalo** s'occupe des chapitres paires de Kelly et **P'tite Yume** des impairs de Florence_

_Pour ceux qui nous connaisse... formule rituelle :_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_PS : alors comme va débarquer une foule de personnages, on a mis en ligne sur notre blog leur sbiographies et une photo pour pas que vous vous perdiez ;p Le lien est dans notre profil ! Vous trouverez tous les Quinn, Kelly et le clan MacFarlan ;p_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tradition oblige, depuis ces dix dernières années ma famille au grand complet ainsi que celle de Katarina et Angel est invitée à venir pour les deux premières semaines d'août dans le château ancestral des MacFarlan-. Il trône sur une colline verdoyante, surplombant son lac avec tout l'orgueil intergénérationnel de ces écossais des Highlands. Malgré sa grandeur, il est plein à craquer. Et c'est toujours une fierté pour Calum et Amélia MacFarlan de nous exposer leur hectares de terres à travers les fenêtres des chambres. Ils sont les « heureux » parents de quatre écossais pure-souches aussi orgueilleux et fiers les uns que les autres alors imaginez le bordel d'un tel débarquement. Mes frères, respectivement âgés de dix sept et treize ans, Dean et Alain, se partagent une chambre. Le benjamin de ma fratrie Grégory du haut de ses huit ans bien sonnés couche sur un matelas dans la chambre de la petite dernière du clan écossais, Moira. La seule timide et discrète qui ressemble un peu à sa mère dans cette famille de sang chaud. Les filles Rossi, Blanchet et Scarlett, font également chambre commune, tout comme moi et ma meilleure amie, Kelly Bones.

Et comme tous les après-midi, tandis que certains lézardent sur le sable noir du lac – pas en maillot de bain parce qu'il ne fait jamais très chaud dans les Highlands- d'autres y sont au beau milieu, canne à pèche en main, à se laisser bercer. Je rabaisse mon chapeau de paille sur mes yeux pour me protéger de cette éclaircie inattendue dans le pays de la pluie. Et m'enfonce confortablement au fond de la barque, sur les coussins que j'ai préalablement installé. L'expérience m'ayant appris que de longues heures à s'assoupir dans une coquille de noix requéraient un équipement préalable. Je ferme mes paupières, appréciant la bise tiède qui dévale les montagnes pour venir rider l'eau et faire danser la barque. J'aime la pêche, c'est une façon détournée de dire qu'on en glande pas une. On comprend bien pourquoi Fingal adore ça -à moins que ça soit pour le plaisir d'éventrer sa prise et en retirer les vicaires. Fingal ? Un timbré d'écossais. Avec un nom pareil en même temps ! Il s'agit de l'aîné des MacFarlan, à la chevelure d'un roux aussi foncé que celui son père et aux yeux bleus. Un fier, susceptible, colérique mec de dix sept ans qui ne m'aurait probablement jamais adressé la parole si mes parents n'avaient pas été des amis d'enfance des siens.

**« Alors ça mord ?** demandé-je soudain.

- **Sois un peu patiente, hein ! Tu vas pas me demander ça toutes les deux minutes !**

- **Je me tiens juste informer, on va rien avoir dans l'assiette, je commence à avoir faim hein…**

- **Vous les Quinn…** râle-t-il, **ya que la bouffe qui compte ! »**

Je ne relève pas, riant, c'est tellement vrai.

**« Ya des choco-grenouille dans le sac !** m'apprend Kelly. **»**

Je relève les yeux sur elle. Elle ressemble à son père, Julian, c'est tout les deux des canons. Elle est peut être petite mais très athlétique grâce à sa place en tant que poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. D'un blond très foncé, les yeux chocolat et un visage en cœur elle accumule un succès digne de son père dans ses années Poudlard selon les dires de ma mère. Sans compter la palanquée de petits copains qu'elle affiche au compteur – sans pour autant avoir couché avec l'un d'entres eux d'ailleurs – je suis assez certaine que Théophile de Gryffondor et Jake, l'un des jumeaux Malefoy, sont amoureux d'elles. Le problème ? Elle est complètement dingue de mon frère, Dean.

Ce que je peux comprendre ! Mon frère est un canon. Le canon de Poudlard plus précisément. Batteur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, diplomate, grand, musclé, des chevaux châtain et les yeux gris-vert de papa. Un vrai boute-en-train super populaire et sans le moindre ennemi juré. Le vernis brille de mille feux si on laisse de côtés les défauts qui trainent dans les coins. Je ne compte plus les filles qui me rebattent les oreilles à propos de mon frère. Sans parler des mecs !

**« Eh ! Arrête de m'éclabousser Fin !** s'exclame Kell. **»**

Je me redresse pour les regarder se chamailler en s'envoyant de l'eau à la figure. Je lance alors :

**« Je crois que ça mord ! »**

Aussitôt, Fingal se détourne de Kelly les cheveux trempés pour se pencher sur sa canne. Saisissant l'occasion je le pousse. Il tombe brutalement à l'eau. Kelly explose de rire avec moi tandis qu'il remonte à la surface le regard bleu assassin. Kell place un bras autour de mes épaules et le nargue je lui lance un sourire désolé. C'était trop tentant ! Brusquement il attrape ma jambe et tire en ricanant. Je perds l'équilibre, bats des bras. Pousse un cri. Mon chapeau s'envole et je percute la surface froide.

**« Alors ? On fait toujours autant la fière Florence Quinn ?! »**

OoOo

J'enfile mon soutif avant de partir à la recherche d'un t-shirt, la serviette enroulée autour de mes cheveux. Kelly fait couler l'eau chaude de la douche au maximum et je dois effacer la buée sur le miroir de la vieille armoire pour enfin retrouver mon visage. Un visage rond et une bouche aux lèvres épaisses. Des yeux verts. Je retire la serviette, une cascade de boucles sombres tombent je grogne en tentant de les démêler. Je suis du genre passe-partout, même si maman affirme que je suis la plus jolie fille de Poudlard. Sans être un canon, je suis relativement mignonne. Pas assez néanmoins pour être sortie avec un autre garçon que Jordan Sullivan l'année dernière. Et ça a duré trois mois.

**« J'peux t'emprunter ton gel douche ?!**

- **Tu es déjà en train de t'en tartiner ! A quoi ça sert de demander !** répliqué-je en gloussant.

- **Mais il sent juste trop bon ! C'est pas de ma faute !**

- **J'adore quand tu t'excuses sans le penser mon poussin ! »**

Elle grommèle avec mauvaise foi que c'est vrai. Tandis que je finis de me coiffer, je lui crie de se dépêcher parce qu'on est à la bourre pour le dîner. Bon où est le t-shirt ? Je finis par le dénicher dans les affaires de Kelly, tout chiffonné. Je m'empare d'un de ses débardeurs qui me moule un peu trop mais un prêté pour un rendu hein ! Une fois short en place, baguette dans la poche arrière, Kelly déboule pour foncer foutre un peu plus le bordel dans sa partie de l'armoire. Envoyant valser ses fringues à travers la pièce.

**« Dean adoore la simplicité !** taquiné-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux. **»**

Elle relève la tête, se mord la lèvre, les joues rouges.

**« Et il adore le rouge !** continué-je avec un clin d'œil, **allez je te laisse t'habiller princesse ! »**

J'enfile mes tongs et sort dans le couloir pour tomber nez-à-nez avec mon petit frère, Alain. Une touffe de cheveux bruns encadre un visage encore enfant pour un gamin de treize ans. Il a les yeux gris de maman. Et affiche sa fameuse mine d'amoureux dépité. Gentiment je passe un bras sur ses épaules et le ramène vers moi pour coller un baiser sur sa joue.

**« Ben alors ? C'est encore Scarlett qui te fait des misères ?** nargué-je affectueusement. **»**

Il me repousse, rouge tomate :

**« Arrête de me parler comme à un bébé !**

- **C'est parce que t'es trop mignon,** rié-je. **Allez boude, pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore avec ta chérie ?**

- **C'est pas ma chérie ! »**

Je lui glisse un sourire malicieux, à d'autres ! Tout le monde sous ce toit, sait qu'il en pince sévère pour la cadette des Rossi depuis au moins un an. Et qu'il est jaloux de notre petit frère qui déclare vouloir l'épouser quand il sera grand et à qui Scarlett offre toute son attention. Ça a le don de lui faire encore plus perdre ses moyens devant elle. Il est trop mignon.

**« C'est à cause de Grégory ? Il te la vole ? **

- **N'importe quoi !** hausse-t-il les épaules.

- **Ben alors c'est quoi c'te tête Al ? **s'exclame soudain Dean de toute son impressionnante carrure.

- **C'est rien ! Tout est normal !**

- **Tu parles !** lui ébouriffé-je les cheveux, **il est un peu jaloux de Greg !**

- **Ah ben alors tout est normal ! **lâche Dean. **»**

Alain devient rouge colère et s'écrit :

**« Arrêtez ! Vous êtes chiants tout les deux !»**

Avant de s'éloigner à grands pas énervés jusqu'à l'immense salle à manger des MacFarlans. J'échange un regard avec mon grand frère. On éclate bruyamment de rire.

**« Hé non mais attends-nous Casanova !** l'apostrophe Dean.

- **Roh ! Arrête,** le reprenné-je en lui donnant un coup dans les cotes.

- **Tu parles ! Tu l'as pensé aussi ! **

- **Peut être bien… »**

OoOo

**« On va leur montrer qui c'est les meilleurs ici ! s**'exclame mon père. **On les écrase ces fichus écossais ! »**

Maman lève les yeux au ciel devant tant d'empressement pour un simple match amical de Quidditch contre le clan MacFarlan. Papa nous toise de son immense hauteur, tel un chef de guerre préparant un plan d'attaque, le bras autour des épaules de ma mère.

**« Eh ! Kyle !** l'apostrophe Calum, **c'est quand tu veux là ! On attend que toi !**

- **Dean, **ordonne papa, **le premier cognard c'est pour sa tronche. **

- **Ce n'est qu'un jeu, **temporise maman.

- **Moi je voulais être l'attrapeur !** gémit Greg.

- **Promis, la prochaine fois, **lui sourié-je.**»**

Papa m'ayant assigné ce poste parce que c'est celui que j'occupe dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Dean et lui sont les batteurs tandis qu'Alain, Gregory, Kelly et Blanchet sont nos poursuiveurs. Maman dans un élan passionné sportif a pris place dans les cerceaux. Face à elle au même poste la très impressionnante star du Quidditch Angelo Rossi, ça va pas être facile de marquer. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe sont Scarlett, Moira, Calum et Amélia tandis que se partagent les battes Fingal et Ailein et que Keir s'échauffe pour attraper le vif d'or. Seule Tatie Katy a refusé de jouer, avachie sur un transat à siroter un jus de citrouille sous un chapeau digne de l'époque victorienne. Tout le monde sait qu'elle a le vertige mais personne n'osera se moquer de peur de se faire dépecer sur place – et pas que du regard si j'en crois ce que m'assure papa.

Maman se met alors à tenter de calmer l'ardeur de mon père, comme toujours sans vraiment beaucoup de résultat. La seule chose qu'elle obtient c'est de se faire assaillir d'une pluie de bisous qui la font taire. Papa a alors un sourire triomphant, j'échange un regard avec Dean. Oui, on dirait vraiment des adolescents. Il parait que ça c'est pas arrangé avec le temps en plus !

On enfourche ensuite nos balais, Dean fait tournoyer sa batte avec assurance tandis que Gregory trépigne sur place. Et d'un coup de pied je décolle, le souafle est relâché en l'air. Dean frappe le cognard lancé en direction de Blanchet, il file alors droit sur la tête de Calum qui d'une pirouette évite de se faire éjecter dès la première minute du jeu. Je fonce quant à moi en flèche vers le ciel grisâtre, appréciant la vitesse qui fait s'emballer mes boucles et l'adrénaline qui me fouette le sang. J'adore voler, la sensation de liberté qui s'en dégager, le sentiment d'avoir tous les droits, d'être capable de tout et de ne plus avoir le regard des autres posés sur soi. D'être la reine d'un royaume sans sujet. Je tourbillonne quelques instants, juste pour reprendre mes marques. Et pour déstabiliser Keir, le troisième enfant des MacFarlan qui du haut de ses treize ans est le seul à avoir hérité de la couleur auburn des cheveux de sa mère. Hélas pas de son caractère, c'est un emmerdeur qui trouve son amusement dans les farces de mauvais goût et la paresse.

Il est l'exact contraire de sa grande sœur, Ailein, très jalouse de la position d'aîné de Fingal qui lui réserve toute l'immense fortune –en tout cas soit-disante -, le titre de noblesse, le château et la prestigieuse fabrique de Whisky de son père. Eh oui, non seulement ils sont tous aussi orgueilleux les uns que les autres mais en plus ils ont de quoi l'être ces « descendants de la prestigieuse lignée des MacLeod dont les origines connues remontent au XIème siècle ! ». Moi j'attends en tout cas de les voir tous en kilt à souffler dans une cornemuse. Chaque année à la fête celtique ils sont dans leurs habits traditionnels. L'année dernière j'en ai tellement ri que Fingal a manqué de m'étrangler de colère, j'avais bafoué son honneur ! Et c'est certainement pas son père qui l'en aurait empêché ! J'ai eu tôt fait d'aller glousser plus loin, y'avait un concours de tir à la carabine – les carabines ancestrales des grands pères ! – et il a remporté de loin le premier prix : je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me canarder !

On plaisante pas avec l'honneur chez les MacFarlan

En parlant d'honneur… J'émerge soudain de ma rêverie. Il serait temps d'aller défendre le mien. Je m'embarque dans l'inspection du terrain improvisé à la recherche du vif d'or. Jetant un coup d'œil à la partie pour voir Kelly se faire sauver dans cognard vicieux envoyé par Fingal alors qu'elle va au point. Sauvée in extremis par Dean, elle envoie le souaffle Angel trop occupé à s'occuper de Scarlett qui s'est fait mal, n'a pas le temps de l'intercepter. Je pousse un cri de victoire, Dean s'en va frapper la main de Kelly qui en rougit de contentement. Papa à l'autre bout du terrain embrasse ma mère avec triomphe : la tête de Calum vaut le détour. Il est prêt à sauter à la gorge de cette armoire à glace qu'est son gardien.

J'adore cette ambiance, c'est un peu comme si on formait tous une grande famille. D'ailleurs on est connu à Poudlard pour être solidaire les uns envers les autres. Mieux vaut pas aller chercher une embrouille avec l'une d'entre nous. Je jette un regard derrière, Keir me talonne. Sur le terrain par contre, pas de quartier ! Je me couche sur le balaie et prends de la vitesse, pas question qu'on perde !

OoOo

**« Les jumeaux arrivent demain !** s'exclame Kelly depuis la salle de bain où elle se démaquille.** Jack m'a envoyé un hibou !**

- **Ils vont venir à fête celtique alors !** rié-je, **j'aimerai bien les voir en kilt !**

- **Iiiirk ! »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, moi je trouve ça sympa quand même. Ya un côté respect des traditions et une solidarité entre écossais qui fait rêver. On peut pas en dire autant de nous avec nos voisins, papa s'est foutu sur la gueule avec leur père l'année dernière à propos de leur haie mal taillée et depuis c'est le mur de Berlin entre nos deux jardins. Comment a-t-on pu obtenir une résidence où chacun a sa chambre sans mitoyenneté, avec piscine, dans un petit village tranquille et près de la résidence familiale de maman ? Il paraitrait que mon père est riche, et qu'il a tout gagné à Las Vegas. Y compris la main de maman. Parait même que ya des photos qui l'attestent mais j'en ai jamais vu la couleur. Juste celles du mariage très conventionnel à la mairie du village de ma mère. Dean et moi avons bien essayé, impossible de les trouver. Katy et Louis affirment pourtant qu'elles en valent le détour.

**« J'en peux plus ! »**

Kelly s'effondre sur notre lit, en pyjama, les cheveux en bordel. J'veux bien la croire, ça fait deux mois qu'on pratique plus le Quidditch. Mais on a gagné. Héhéhé… Papa était si fier qu'il nous fait son fameux câlin de groupe. Il veut toujours qu'on soit soudé et solidaire les uns envers les autres. Sûrement parce qu'il n'adresse plus la parole à son frère depuis vingt ans. Maman a toujours été très calme et posée, discrète. Timide et mal à l'aise malgré ses quarante ans. A se demander comment ils en sont venus à être ensemble. Katy m'a répondu en ricanant un jour que ça avait été vraiment le bordel.

Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème avec mes parents, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, et je ne me suis jamais écharpée avec mes frères, contrairement aux écossais. A vrai dire Alain est un peu jeune et Dean est toujours à éviter le conflit. On a même monté un groupe ensemble quand on était gamin, Alain à la batterie, Dean à la basse et moi à la guitare. _God save the Quinn_ qu'on s'était appelé. Je ris un instant toute seule en me rappelant la tête de papa en entendant notre art s'exprimait au sous-sol. Je joue encore de la guitare même si je ne prétends pas à être la future Jimmy Hendrix.

De toute façon, cette entre deux ça a toujours été moi. Ni douée ni cancre. Ni belle ni laide. Ni populaire ni looseuse. Ce côté moyen ça a toujours été moi. Jamais très extrême, juste normale. Comme un goût un peu fade mais pas désagréable. Qui se laisse manger.

Je chasse bien vite ces pensées. A quoi bon ressasser des choses qui ne changent pas ?

**« Eh, ça va Flo ?** se love ma meilleure amie contre moi. **»**

Je lève les yeux sur le beau visage de Kelly et sourit.

**« Bien sûr ! »**

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappe à la porte et qu'entre aussitôt après Fingal fraîchement lavé vu l'état de ses cheveux.

**« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On a la revanche de la bellotte à faire ! Dean nous attend dans le salon. »**

Ni une ni deux, je lui emboite le pas, enfile par-dessus ma chemise de nuit un long gilet en grosse mailles beiges, parce que les nuits sont fraiches dans le nord de l'Ecosse et que je suis une frileuse connue et reconnue en tant que telle. Kell, affolée devant le miroir, tente de se recoiffer. Elle a toujours peur de pas être cool devant mon frère. Fin lève ses yeux bleus au plafond avant de m'attraper le bras et de partir d'une démarche énergique, histoire de décider Kelly à abandonner ses vains efforts.

Le salon des MacFarlan est tout en bois sombre, une énorme cheminée en pierre trône au centre. Au dessus d'elle on trouve les fusils de chasse de la famille. Plus loin les cornes d'un cerf. A côté immuable, le tableau de l'ancêtre de Fin, un rouquin trapu et petit à la mine aussi décidée que sa moustache est impressionnante. Je me laisse glisser sur le vieux canapé en cuir, contre l'oreiller bleu dans le coin à droite. Ma place. Je savoure la sensation qu'ici on a pas à se poser des questions, ici c'est chez moi et que c'est un peu un paradis. J'aime cette harmonie. Ici on a pas à se remettre en question, on est juste soi-même.

Ya même mon thé qui m'attend sur la table basse, Fingal a beau avoir des manières de rustres il a à cœur son devoir de faire honneur à sa réputation d'hôte. Et il sait que j'adore savourer un thé brulant le soir juste avant d'aller me coucher. Dean distribue les cartes, me narguant.

**« Tu vas moins faire ton malin dans cinq minutes,** lui annoncé-je.

- **T'es trop nulle à ce jeu, alors j'aimerai bien voir ça !** rit-il.

- **Me voilà !** déboule Kelly. **Me voilà ! J'arriiiive !**

- **Ah ben justement,** lui lance Dean avec un sourire, **viens t'assoir, tes cartes sont distribuées. »**

Elle ne trouve rien à redire, et au lieu de le dévorer des yeux, s'assoit sans rien dire à côté de lui. Je porte à mes lèvres la tasse, décorée d'un écossais dont le kilt se soulève sous le vent pour laisser apparaitre des belles petites fesses fermes. Ma tasse. Gentiment offerte à Fin pour son anniversaire.

Il a pas apprécié.

Je lance un clin d'œil à Kelly, lui ordonnant mentalement de relever la tête et de sortir son beau sourire à mon frère. Elle est bien trop belle pour rester le nez derrière ses cartes. Elle semble ignorer mes prières, je soupire.

Va falloir que je prenne en main cette affaire-là.

* * *

_Allez dîtes nous tout sur ce premier chapitre et cette première héroïne !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou !_

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre et la deuxième héroïne qui ont espère vous plaira ainsi que tous les personnages ;p_

_Bref, trêve de sentimentalisme et merci à toutes pour vos adorables reviews, on vous aime aussi !_

_Bonne lecture comme on dit par chez nous ;p_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

** -PUTAIN ! PAR LE KILT DES MACLEOD, FLO, T'ES SERIEUSE ? J'ai _jamais_ eu de pique ! **se met à beugler Fin. **Pourquoi tu joues pique ?! Tu veux me faire couper ou quoi ?**

-**Mais enfin, c'est bon, Fin ! J'avais oublié ! **rit Flo. **Et puis, j'avais plus que des piques !**

**-Ahah ! Merciiii, sœurette ! J'arrivais pas à voir toutes tes cartes ! **me réjouis-je en lui collant une bise. **Et Neuf d'atout ! **déclaré-je en posant ma carte sur le tapis.

Je fais des vagues avec mes sourcils blonds en direction de Fin qui me regarde lui piquer son As, avec mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et mes fossettes moqueuses je fait rougir de ses oreilles de fureur. Je m'étonne de ne pas les voir cracher de la fumée comme le Pouflard Express et j'éclate de rire de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que j'aime gagner ! J'aime tellement gagner que je ne recule devant aucune tricherie. Au contraire, comme on dit avec Jack, ça rajoute une petite saveur pimentée qui ne gâche rien au pudding de nos vies !

**-Bien joué, Kell ! **me félicite Dean. **On va les laminer !**

Et je me sens rougir de ravissement tandis que mes yeux se plantent d'eux-mêmes dans ceux d'un incroyable mélange de gris et de vert de Dean. Je n'arrive cependant pas à soutenir son regard qui suffit à lui seul à me chambouler toute mon anatomie, ce qui est agréable et vraiment embarrassant à la fois. Mais, de toute manière, je n'ai pas à le regarder pour connaître par cœur le moindre trait de son visage comme le contour parfait de ses yeux et de sa bouche, ou ses magnifiques cheveux châtains et courts… et encore moins, ses épaules de Dieu Grec et tout le reste de son corps d'Apollon qui sont des conséquences directes de la morphologie de géant de Tonton Ky et de son poste de gardien.

**-Ouais parce que vous êtes deux tricheurs de merde et que j'me tape Flo qui est une merde tout court ! Et qui en plus vous dis si gracieusement toutes les cartes qu'elle a ! **rétorque Fin avec son air d'écossais rouquin furibard.

**-Pff, allez, arrête, c'est juste que t'es mauvais perdant ! **lui balancé-je, vexée. **On triche pas ! **mentis-je. **On est juste doué, c'est Tonton Ky qui nous a appris et il a toujours été plus fort que ton père ! Et si Flo me dit ses cartes, c'est juste parce qu'elle me préfère et qu'elle est solidaire !**

**-Mais faites-la taire ! **s'écrie-t-il. **Joue au lieu de dire des conneries !**

**-_Très bien _! Huit de Cœur !**

Et je fais claquer la carte sur le tapis avec un air triomphant. Ca l'apprendra à prétendre que je parle trop et pour ne rien dire ! Je ris en le voyant jeter sa dernière carte d'un geste rageur quand Dean pose son dix de cœur qui est maître.

**-D'façon, j'ai vu que vous vous faisiez des signes, **nous accuse Fin. **Tu savais qu'il avait le dix de cœur ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as gardé pour le dix de der !**

**-M'enfin, Fin, pas du touuuut, **assure Dean d'une façon pas du tout convaincante.

**-Alors, on a gagné ? **demande Flo en riant de la colère de Fin. **Parce que je trouve qu'on a pas mal joué du tout ! On leur a pris deux as !**

**-NON ! On a perdu ! T'as joué comme une merde !**

**-Rho, ça va ! **m'agacé-je. **Détends-toi le kilt, c'est pas encore la fête celtique ! Tu veux un câlin ?**

**-Je veux une REVANCHE !**

** xOxOxO**

**-Allez, Papaaa ! Mon papounet que j'aimee à la folie, s'teu plééé ! **imploré-je avec les mains jointes et ma plus belle moue. **Juste un tout petit, derrière l'oreille !**

**-Non, c'est non ! **

**-Mais Papaaa, toi, t'en as partout ! Et tu dis que ton corps est une œuvre d'art !**

**-Mais, mon bébé, ton corps est déjà une œuvre d'art, t'as pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit ! J'ai fait un boulot du tonnerre ! Ce serait un gâchis d'y toucher ! Je refuse ! **

Je fronce les sourcils, infiniment contrariée. Je m'assois sur le bord de son transat dans lequel il est étalé pour profiter du maximum de soleil qu'on peut récolter dans les Highlands. J'adore les MacFarlan mais, sérieusement, pourquoi on vient toujours ici alors qu'on pourrait aller dans la villa de Tonton Angelo en Sicile ! Je pourrais être carrément bronzée, comme une star ! Au lieu de ça, il faut mendier le moindre bronzage dans le château frigorifique de Fin, en plein Nord de l'Ecosse ! Même en aout, j'ai besoin d'un gilet ! C'est vraiment grotesque. Mais bien sûr, ça plait à ma marraine donc c'est pas elle qui va convaincre son mari de tous nous faire partir en Italie pour les vacances. C'est vraiment pas juste.

Mais la pensée de ma marraine me rappelle un argument de poids :

**-Ma marraine, elle, elle trouve que ça m'irait vraiment bien et elle est à fond pour ! Et elle trouve que c'est pas juste que tu m'interdises ça et elle a même dit que t'étais un « putain d'hypocrite », et qu'elle viendrait te botter les fesses !**

Je vois Papa rouler des yeux derrière ses lunettes en m'entendant rapporter les paroles de sa meilleure amie. J'ai un sourire en le voyant allongé comme ça, avec son corps toujours en pleine forme malgré ses quarante ans et dont j'aperçois les tatouages que je connais par cœur –chaque histoire, chaque signification, chaque souvenirs derrière chacun- sur ses avant-bras, mains et son cou qui sont laissés à nu par sa chemise. Tout le monde dit que je tiens ma beauté de mon père parce qu'apparemment, ma mère n'était pas vraiment un canon. Mais c'est en tout cas indéniable que Papa est vraiment beau, d'ailleurs il fait encore tomber toutes les femmes comme des mouches. Néanmoins, il n'en laisse plus approcher aucune et je suis bien contente. Je ne veux pas d'une seconde mère qui viendrait pour ensuite nous abandonner lâchement.

Je m'allonge pour me lover contre lui et il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrassant le front. J'aime tellement mon père. Il est l'homme le plus formidable, courageux et surprenant que je connaisse. Kat m'a racontée tant de choses sur lui –et c'était au prix de beaucoup d'efforts parce qu'avec ma marraine, faut mériter chaque anecdote (sauf les humiliantes, dégradantes, traumatisantes ou autres)! Je sais que sa mère l'a abandonné comme la mienne m'a abandonnée, je sais que son père a sombré dans l'alcool et est ensuite mort quand il était un jeune adulte. Qu'il était un coureur de jupons et qu'une fille est tombée enceinte, et n'a pas voulu avorter et qu'il a accepté qu'elle le garde, tout en s'occupant du bébé. Mais que cette femme a disparu sitôt après s'être remis de l'accouchement. Un soir, il était revenu du job de serveur qu'il s'était dégoté et pouf, il n'y avait plus cette femme avec qui il avait accepté d'éduquer un enfant. Je suis l'enfant, bien sûr. Et cette femme c'était une certaine Doris Jensen. Tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle c'est son nom et les yeux chocolat qu'elle a cru bon me refiler. J'aurais de loin préféré les magnifiques yeux vert de Papa. Même si ma marraine dit que ça fait pelouse.

**-Ta marraine a toujours été une emmerdeuse de première, tu le sais, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour être contre moi !**

**-Elle a toujours raison ! Katarina sait toujours tout ! **répété-je la phrase qu'elle dit tout le temps et que personne n'ose réfuter.

Il éclate de rire.

**-J'veux avoir un tatouage ! Ca vous va tellement bien à elle et toi ! Vous avez trop la classe ! Moi aussi, je veux des tatoos !**

**-Bon… on va voir…**

**-COOOOOOOOL ! Merciiii, PAAPAAAA ! **m'écrié-je en lui bondissant dessus pour l'écraser de tout mon poids.

**-Eho, j'ai pas dit oui ! PUTAIN, Kelly ! Tu m'écoutes ?!**

** xOxOxO**

** -Ca va être trippant de voir tous ces abrutis consanguins en kilt, j'ai hâte ! **déclare Jake. **Et notre Finougalou chéri… t'as bien pris l'appareil photo, Crix ? **

**-C'est pas moi la blonde. **

Je plisse les paupières en direction du regard bleu marine, certes, mais imperturbable et froid que m'adresse Crixus. Venant d'un Malefoy aux cheveux platine, c'est vraiment Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ! D'accord, mes cheveux sont blonds comme les blés mais je suis loin d'être une abrutie ! Merlin que les blagues sur les blondes m'horripilent ! Surtout qu'il y en a rarement sur les blonds, ah non, hein. Crixus a de la chance que je l'aime parce que sinon, je lui casserai une deuxième fois son nez cabossé !

**-La blonde vient de vous faire rentrer gratis dans le palace des MacFalarn, donc un peu de respect, Malefoy ! **

Je resserre mon long gilet bleu contre ma poitrine, le vent du soir commençant à passer à travers le coton. J'aurais peut-être du prendre ma veste en Dain ! J'irais la chercher avant d'aller à la fête celtique. En attendant, je continue à faire face aux jumeaux Malefoy, l'un les bras serrés contre son torse, donnant l'air d'un videur de boîte, et l'autre me souriant de son air excité et machiavélique. Vous ne les connaissez pas encore et c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle cette courte description ne vous permet pas de distinguer l'un de l'autre. Parce que, croyez-moi, il est évident que le videur à la face tel un mur froid près à vous filer un coup de boule à la première remarque de travers est Crixus Malefoy, aussi costaud et sympathique qu'une porte de prison. Quant au second blond, grand et maigrichon, qui ne se départit jamais de ses petites mimiques sadiques et moqueuse ne peut être que Jack Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard de son état, en passant. Ils sont tout deux dans mon année et je les adore d'une façon à peine croyable. Leur père est un grand copain du mien et de ma marraine –bien qu'elle jure ses grands démons qu'il est un parasite grignotant sa triste existence diabolique.

Mais ma marraine a le même syndrome que Crixus, ils font tous les deux genre d'honnir le genre humain dans son ensemble mais on sait tous qu'ils ont un cœur gros comme ça. Et un jour, je le jure, j'arriverais à faire avouer à Crixus qu'il m'adore ! Pour Jack, c'est une tout autre histoire. Et c'est très simple. C'est tout bêtement mon meilleur ami ! Si l'on ne compte pas mon père et Flo, c'est la personne dont je suis la plus proche.

**-J'étais bien chez moi, **gronde Crixus.

**-Arrête donc de faire ta tête de cochon, Cricri ! La musique celtique est géniale ! Par contre, faut la jouer discret, ils étaient pas exactement d'accord que vous veniez…**

**-Si on s'fait choper, c'est pas toi. Ouais, ouais, on connait la chanson, **se moque Jack en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

**-D'façon, t'es la reine des mythos, donc tu sauras les endormir avec tes bobards.**

**-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux ! **rétorqué-je à Crixus. **T'aimerais bien mentir aussi bien que moi !**

**-Pas besoin de mentir, j'pète direct les tronches, moi.**

C'est vrai, chacun son talent.

**xOxOxO**

**-Sérieux, mec, tu as de ces jambes ! Manquerait plus qu'elles soient épilées et j'aurais la trique ! Quoique… cette petite moquette rousse qui parait toute douce, hmmmm… vas-y, j'peux toucher ?**

**-Ouais, ouais, tu vas toucher mon poing, plutôt, **grince Fin avant de ronchonner, **p'tit con de british décoloré… MAIS PUTAIN, DEGAGE ! **

Je suis pliée de rire en voyant Fin gigoter sur place pour fuir Jack qui s'est quasiment accroupi pour lui tripoter les cuisses sous son kilt. Jack va forcément finir par se payer une cornemuse dans la tronche mais je dois avouer que la mine furibonde de Fin, indigné qu'on passe les mains sous sa « jupe » -il me tuerait pour avoir appelé son kilt comme ça-, vaut carrément tous les coups. Et pourtant, étrangement, Fin en jette quand même assez dans sa tenue traditionnellement écossaise avec son kilt rouge, ses hautes chaussettes, sa veste noire strictement classe et son nœud pap. Mais, bon, c'est vrai que je m'y suis faite avec les années et que j'y ai presque pris goût. Je me demande ce que donnerait Dean avec un kilt…

Je détourne les yeux de la bataille qui s'engage entre les deux guignols d'à côté, sous les regards rieurs et durs de Flo et Crixus –devinez un peu quel regard appartient à qui !-, pour le porter sur la foule qui chante et danse devant la scène. Un groupe de rock celtique s'y démène, faisant vibrer l'air de leur mélodie dynamique et pleine d'un entrain qui sait allier férocité et chaleur comme nulle autre musique. Je me suis aussi laissée attendrir par les sons des cornemuses, des batteries et l'énergie écossaise, et je dois dire que je suis désormais une grande fan de la musique celtique !

Je trouve Dean un peu plus loin qui fait rire aux éclats deux brunes qui me semblent vraiment très belles, même dans la semi obscurité dans laquelle nous sommes plongées. Bien sûr, je n'entends pas leurs rires que j'imagine très bien cristallins et qui sont noyés dans les percussions et les sons flutés du concert. Mais c'est suffisant pour faire mourir mon fou-rire. Ce n'est rien que je n'ai jamais vu avant. L'incroyablement beau Dean Quinn qui fait rire des jolies filles avec une seule remarque. Il a toujours été drôle, audacieux, charismatique, bourré d'assurance, toujours à savoir quoi dire et comment le dire. Ce n'est même pas de la drague chez lui, c'est presque une seconde nature. Il servirait le même manège à une baleine boutonneuse avec un appareil dentaire et elle serait tout aussi folle de lui. Mais ça reste douloureux, même si c'est toujours le même scénario, toujours les mêmes scènes qui se répètent inlassablement.

Bien sûr, je pourrais rayer le disque, briser le refrain. Je n'aurais qu'à quitter le bras de Flo qui m'entoure les épaules tandis qu'elle demande à Jack de soulever le kilt de Fin plus haut tandis que Crixus prend les photos. Et après, j'avancerai droit sur Dean et d'un coup de hanche, j'enverrai valser les deux greluches. Et je l'embrasserai comme dans les films. Et ce serait quitte ou double. Mais quitte ou double, c'est déjà trop risqué. Si jamais il me rejetait, si jamais il me repoussait et me disait qu'il…

Un frisson me parcourt et je détache les yeux du trio.

**-T'as froid ? **s'enquit Flo, la voix encore bercé par un rire. **C'est vrai qu'il caille un peu !**

**-Et encore t'es pas en jupette ! **rétorque Jack. **Parce que j'ai une autre copine qui va s'attraper un rhume des fesses !**

Et pour une fois, Flo rit plus fort que moi tandis qu'on observe Jack qui continue à faire le malin alors que Fin lui bloque le cou d'un bras. Crixus s'apprête d'ailleurs à aller botter le cul de Fin. Crixus a toujours été assez protecteur envers Jack. Flo remarque mon rire faiblard et se retourne vers moi avec un regard inquisiteur.

**-Ca va, poussin ?**

**-Ca va, **mentis-je.

Mais je lui lance notre regard codé pour lui dire que je suis en train de faire honneur à mon titre de Reine des Mythos.

**-Ca te dirait d'aller draguer un peu ? **offré-je. **Se trouver des mecs pour nous payer deux-trois verres ?**

**-Comment dire non à une telle proposition ? **plaisante-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-Ohé ! _Bonjour_ ! **intervient Jake, vexé et libéré de la poigne de Fin. **Vous êtes en la compagnie bien distinguée et supra-tunée des Malefoy ! On peut vous acheter le bar !**

**-Très bien, **statué-je. **Si tes gallions se portent volontaires…**

** xOxOxO**

Bah où ils sont ?

Je pivote sur mes talons à plusieurs reprises, clignant des yeux pour éclaircir ma vue qui est un peu en vrac suite à mes deux vodka-pomme. C'est ça de ne pas même être foutue d'atteindre les mètres soixante et les cinquante kilos, pas moyen de tenir l'alcool avec dignité ! Surtout quand c'est Fin qui mène la barque de beuverie. Comme à chaque fois puisqu'il est tout de même l'aîné des McFarlan, grands défenseurs des droits du whisky.

Toujours est-il que je ne les vois nulle part. Je pousse un profond soupir en scannant la foule dense comme le pudding que m'a fait Papa, hier matin -il est vraiment nul en cuisine. C'est toujours la même histoire, à chaque soirée, il y a un moment donné où je paume tout le monde et que je me retrouve comme une cruche, toute seule. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais jamais comment c'est arrivé !

Je me mets donc à avancer, chantonnant les paroles que jette le groupe sur scène. Je balance ma tête avec le rythme, jouant avec mon verre à moitié-plein dont le liquide clair se colorent de toutes les lumières colorées que les néons et guirlandes projettent autour de moi. Ca fait un peu penser à une galaxie, pleine de couleurs et d'incertitude. J'aimerais bien être astronaute, plus tard.

**-LILYYYY ! **

Et un petit corps se propulse sur moi. Je baisse les yeux sur la touffe châtaigne de Grégory Quinn. Cadet de la famille du haut de ses huit ans et avec une moue qui ferait craquer Voldemort si seulement il n'avait pas été terrassé par Harry Potter. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il m'enserre la taille et je souris à la cadette de ma marraine, Scarlett qui me fait un petit geste sage de la main.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux ? **demandé-je.

**-On se promène, **m'apprend simplement Scarlett.

**-On s'ennuyait avec nos Papas et Mamans ! **me souffle Greg comme un secret.

Je leur souris. Ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant de les trouver tous les deux ensemble. Ils ne se quittent pratiquement jamais quand leurs familles se rassemblent. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils aient quatre ans de différences. Ils sont toujours à se faire des câlins, c'est vraiment adorable, même si ça rend assez jaloux Alain qui en pince depuis un bail pour Scar… mais bon, je sais qu'il n'a rien à craindre de son petit-frère qui est tout simplement un ange. Mon sourire s'accentue et je me baisse pour embrasser le haut du crane de Greg. Je les considère tous comme des cousins, je les aime comme des frères et Scarlett est pratiquement comme ma petite sœur… sauf que, bien sûr, ils ne le sont pas vraiment. Officiellement, je n'ai que Papa.

Mais, eh, si on se contentait de l'officiel, on n'accomplirait pas grand-chose, pas vrai ?

**-Allez, **m'exclamé-je.** on va danser ! Faisons honneur à la fête du kilt !**

* * *

_Allez lâchez-vous, dîtes nous tout. C'est le moment ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonnes vacances !_

_Pour tous ceux qui n'en ont pas, imbibez vous de l'ambiance Noël, ça redonne une âme d'enfant ;)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, leurs réponses ne devraient pas tarder, on a préféré poster d'abord ^^_

_Bonnne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**« Du Grain Whisky ?!** s'égosille Fin.

- **Ben quoi ? **froncé-je les sourcils, i**l est tout aussi bon et bien moins cher.**

- **Donne moi c'te merde toute de suite Flo ! **

- **Eh ! Mais je l'avais pas fini ! »**

Sans rien écouter il renverse le tout par terre et s'en va d'un pas énergique commander à boire. Je dissimule un rire en le voyant s'attaquer aux deux filles qui tiennent la buvette, leur demandant où est leur honneur écossais, celui de ne servir que le _meilleur_ du pays.

Je replonge le nez dans mon assiette de stovis, j'en avais marre du haggis ! Amélia nous l'a déjà servi dans la semaine, pas qu'elle soit une mauvaise cuisinière – même si je persiste à croire que maman est la reine des desserts – mais voilà le mouton ça va bien cinq minutes ! En plus on est tous debout, parce que s'assoir dans l'herbe froide merci bien et qu'il n'y a plus de place sur les table et les chaises. Je resserve mon gilet épais en frissonnant. Les écossais se réchauffent en chantant avec le groupe sur scène, ils ont un accent si prononcé que je serais incapable de dire ce que sont les paroles. En tout cas tout le monde y va, et franchement. Mais la plus grosse partie, assise ce sont les touristes. Le reste des highlanders est en train de nous faire la démonstration des danses typiques. Ici en ronde, tournoyant et frappant des mains. La nuit est tombée, des lampions ont été mis en place sur les stands et les tables. Des petits luminions de couleurs qui caressent les joues des gens. Et malgré la fraîcheur, l'ambiance est là. Comme chaque année.

Kell est hors de vue, contrairement à Ailein dont la chevelure rouge semble flamboyer près des bougies. Elle est en pleine conversation avec Blanchet, toujours en train de bavasser ces deux-là, incroyables le nombre de trucs que des gamines de quinze ans en vacances au fin fond du trou du cul du monde ont à se dire. Je repère les jumeaux Malefoy et m'en vais les rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils sont côte à côte c'est presque déstabilisant. Aussi différents que similaires. Même yeux bleu, même cheveux blond platine piqués à Barbie, même façon de toiser les gens, même mimiques quand ils sont agacés. Et un physique aussi différent que possible, un gringalet à la gueule de Jude Law et un colosse à la beauté dure et froide. Qui ne suscitent à la première impression qu'un frisson d'appréhension, justifié. L'un pourrait vous briser la mâchoire d'un coup de poing et l'autre vous faire vivre un enfer pour le restant de vos jours. Et à tout prendre je crois que la douleur physique reste encore la plus supportable ! Ne jamais, jamais, vous mettre à dos Jake Malefoy. Un p'tit malin de première année a voulu lui rabaisser sa verve, il en a eu pour ses frais. Il a changé d'école de sorcellerie. On se passera de commentaire, pouffé-je en moi-même.

**« Tu sais où est Kell ? Elle a _encore_ disparu !**

- **Elle doit trainer, pas loin,** haussé-je les épaules, **tu la connais dès qu'elle a un verre dans le nez… »**

Il a un petit ricanement que je ne peux m'empêcher d'accompagner. Sacrée Kelly ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Ça et son constant besoin de vous toucher, de vous câliner, de vous embrasser pour vous prouver son affection. Toujours besoin de se rassurer aussi, de comprendre qu'on ne va pas la rejeter comme sa mère, de savoir qu'on sera toujours là. En tout cas moi. Ce sont des choses dont elle n'aime pas parler, mais il n'y a des fois pas besoin de mot pour comprendre la douleur.

**« Du Malt Whisky !** nous interrompt Fin. **Combien de fois faut répéter les choses ?!** »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Ça reste de l'alcool. Je porte le breuvage aux lèvres, bon okay, c'est quand même pas le même goût. C'est plus fort, on a presque l'impression de trouver la fraîcheur des Highlands dans la brulure du Whisky. Fin a un air triomphal et supérieur.

**« Alors Miss Ecosse 2050 ? On se pèle pas trop les miches ?** lancé-je. »

Son sourire se tord en grimace, il me fusille du regard tandis que Jake s'empresse de rejoindre mon fou-rire.

OoOo

Dean a toujours cet effet sur les filles, comme s'il dégageait une phéromone spéciale qui faisait que tous les regards ne peuvent se détacher de sa musculature et de son facies parfait. Elles le suivent des yeux, le dévore, l'assaillent de minauderie et de caresses quand elles sont plus téméraires. Mon frère bien que très conscient de son charme n'est pas pour autant un coureur de jupon, il rentre dans leur jeu mais ne va jamais plus loin que le gentil flirt. Je sais, en plus c'est un gentleman. Il a pas hérité ça de papa ! Quand enfant, je harcelais maman pour qu'elle me raconte leur rencontre et comment papa était tombé amoureux d'elle j'en ai appris assez pour savoir qu'il avait la grosse tête et courrait les filles. Dean est sortie avec peu de filles, du moins ce que j'en sais.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a rien de plus horripilant que de sortir avec lui, impossible d'avoir une conversation. En plus, pour peu qu'on me prenne pour sa copine ou son flirt et je m'en prends plein la gueule niveau regards méprisants. -Nous n'avons que quinze mois d'écart- Quoi que ça me fait bien rire de les voir sortir les crocs pour défendre leurs proie qu'elles croient avoir fermement ferrée. La grande blonde aux lèvres rouges me toise donc depuis tout à l'heure, presque collée à Dean tandis que mon frère et moi discutons de la probabilité des qualifications des Canons cette année au championnat –très compromise vue l'état de leur attrapeur ! Je dissimule mon sourire derrière mon verre.

**« T'es pas du coin non ?** demande-t-elle avec un fort accent, **une belle gueule pareille ça s'oublie pas ! Tu viens faire quoi dans ce bout du monde ?**

- **Rencontrer des petits bijoux bien cachés,** fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

- **Quel poète,** roucoule-t-elle.

- **Ben voyons !** rié-je.

- **Eanna, **répond**-**t-elle.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'une belle irlandaise vient faire ici ? »**

Elle se met littéralement à fondre comme un caramel, ooooh comment tu sais que mon prénom est irlandais, oooh qu'est-ce que tu es cultivé, oooh que ta voix est sexy… Au bord de l'orgasme émotionnel. Et Dean qui en rajoute une couche ! J'en peux plus, j'explose de rire. Elle est tellement stéréotypée ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Vexée elle se redresse, dégainant une paire de sein dont je n'ai rien à envier et rejette ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste élégant. Dean me lance un regard lasse, je pose ma main sur son biceps et prend une voix rauque et séductrice.

**« Eh bébé, on va danser ? »**

Rouge, elle se lève. Me fusille du regard avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule de mon frère et de partir en roulant des hanches. Pensant déclencher une scène de jalousie.

**« Flo…** soupire Dean.

- **Non mais attend ?** tenté-je de me contenir, **Tu l'as vue aussi ? Avoue, c'était pas possible de se retenir !**

- **C'était pas cool…**

- **Roooh t'en trouveras une autre d'ici minuit ! **levé-je les yeux au ciel, avant de me coller contre lui, **bel hidalgooooo en rut !**

- **T'es ridicule !**

- **Excuse-moi, sex machine !**

- **Bon allez, on va danser oui ou non ?**

- **Aaah t'a repéré la jolie brune hein ?** sous-entendé-je, d'un clin d'œil, **celle de tout à l'heure au bar !**

- **Celle de tout à l'heure ?** fronce-t-il les sourcils.

- **Tu l'as déjà oublié ?**

- **Non mais yen avait deux aussi… **se vante-t-il. »

Comment voulez-vous garder votre calme ? Je vous le demande !

OoOo

Bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Kelly j'avance prudemment dans le chemin sinueux de la lande alors que Fin en tête nous évite de nous perdre pour nous rendre à York, un petit village à l'est de leur domaine où ils servent les meilleurs tartes de l'univers. C'est d'ailleurs cette unique perspective qui m'a motivé à sortir le nez dehors par un temps assez grisâtre pour un dix août. Les MacFarlan ont leur château dans un coin tranquille et vraiment magnifique, l'eau du lac semble s'être figée pour devenir un miroir du ciel. Les nuages qui s'étirent en lambeaux s'y reflètent avec grâce et des petites touches de bleus, comme des notes de musique plus claires viennent parfois se dévoiler. C'est très beau ici, c'est très calme. On s'y sent bien. S'il n'y avait pas ce foutu climat j'y séjournerai bien plus souvent !

**« Dean vient pas ?** demande Kelly d'une voix discrète. **»**

Je tourne le regard sur sa frimousse de blonde. Je savais bien que la question la démangeait. Je lui lance un petit sourire taquin.

**« Ah mais je suis là moi, c'est pas dix fois plus cool ? »**

Elle rougit un peu, comme à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet ou qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Elle perd tous ses moyens, semble se dégonfler et se ratatiner, prendre des pincettes de peur que si jamais elle montre qui elle est il voudra jamais d'elle.

**« Il avait des courses à faire en ville,** expliqué-je.

- **Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de lui hein ?** s'exclame Jake en posant un bras autour de ses épaules**, il rameuterait toute la faune féminine sérieux. **

- **C'est tellement ça !** m'exclamé-je en gloussant, **sans oublier la population gay des environs !**

- **Oui c'est vrai,** rie Kelly sans grande conviction.

- **Hé bougez-vous,** nous apostrophe Crixus. **»**

Il a pas tord, on se traine un truc de fou moi avant de boire mon chocolat chaud extra crème j'ai le temps de finir en statut de nymphe des glaces. Ou gnome, ça dépend des goûts ! J'accélère le pas, on voit en contrebas de la pente les toits des maisons et notre pub. Notre table contre la vitre qui donne sur la rue est en vue. Et l'hiver la cheminée du fond qui crépite. L'herbe humide bat mon collant, j'attrape la main de Kelly.

**« Le dernier arrivé paie la tournée ! »**

Puis bouscule Fin qui me conseille de faire gaffe, et nous entraine dans la descente. Le truc que tu prévoies jamais : la pierre bien lisse et bien glissante. Je me sens soudain déraper et m'envoler. Kelly lâche ma main de surprise. Je pousse un cri et vais m'éclater la tête la première.

**« Flo ! Attention ! »**

Lorsque je m'autorise à rouvrir les yeux, je suis étalée par terre sur le dos en bas de la pente. Je suis prise alors d'un rire en voyant leurs têtes dix mètres plus haut.

**« C'est pas moi qui paie ! »**

OoOo

**« Derrière ! Une passe dernière ! PUTAIN FLO !** s'écrie Fin.

- **Comment ça derrière ?** m'époumoné-je.

- **LACHE LE BALLON BORDEL ! »**

Bon très bien ! Je lâche le ballon de rugby au sol et m'en vais finir ma course à terre, me tordant la cheville au passage. Je suis relevée aussitôt par Fingal visiblement énervé. Je m'abstiens de le taquiner à proposer de la trace de terre sur son front, et fais profil bas.

**« Dis moi Flo, tu joue avec ou contre nous ?!**

- **Ben…**

- **Une passe à l'équipe c'est mieux si on veut gagner ! Au rugby, on fait la passe par l'arrière ! »**

Je fronce les sourcils.

**« Mais c'est complètement débile.**

- **C'est un jeu Flo !**

- **Non mais c'est pas logique,** **tu marques à l'avant mais tu fais des passes à l'arrière ? C'est quoi ce jeu sérieux ? Bien un jeu écossais !**

- **Parce que trois balles dans un jeu comme au Quidditch c'est logique peut être ?**

- **T'énerve pas**, haussé-je les épaules en souriant, **ce qui compte c'est de participer !**

- **Mais on participe même pas !** s'exclame-t-il, **on est disqualifié avant même d'entrer sur le terrain avec toi ! **

- **Rooh…** **On rigole bien non ?**

- **Ah ben ça c'est sûr que Kelly rigole bien elle ! **grogne-t-il.** »**

Oui bon c'est sûr qu'elle elle peut faire la maligne, elle est dans l'équipe de Dean et Angel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mauvais joueurs ces MacFarlan ! En plus ils sont presque tous dans la même équipe, ça devrait les avantager puisqu'ils sont fins connaisseurs du jeu contrairement à nous mais non ils se prennent le bec pour des broutilles, comme toujours. Mais après on vient m'engueuler moi ! Et puis c'est quoi ce jeu où faut se rouler dans la boue franchement ?

**« Mais t'inquiète pas, on va le marquer le point**, sourié-je.

- **L'essaie,** corrige-t-il.

- **Si tu veux,** haussé-je les épaules avant de lui effacer la trace de terre sur le front avec la manche de mon pull, **ben voilà, allez t'es tout beau tu peux aller marquer maintenant ! »**

A l'autre bout du terrain ça beugle soudain et Grégory est soulevé de terre comme le nouveau grand joueur de la décennie par Dean. Le reste de son équipe pousse des cris de triomphe, je lève un regard désolé à Fin. Non mais on peut pas gagner tout le temps non plus hein…

**« Crix !** l'apostrophe-t-il, **on les défonce ! »**

Okay, instant viril en perspective… Je décide de me faufiler en catimini à l'avant du terrain. Là où personne ne m'enverra la balle puisqu'on joue en arrière. Enfin si j'ai bien tout compris, parce que cette histoire c'est quand même pas bien clair !

**« Flo ! Ramène tes fesses ! »**

OoOo

**« Donc t'es plus avec Théophile ?** levé-je les yeux de mon magasine.

- **Mwouais non…**

- **Je croyais que t'étais amoureuse…**

- **Pff, non… Il est trop… arrogant ! Et pressant ! Tu vois le genre la baise d'abord les sentiments ensuite ! **

- **Je croyais que les sentiments ils y étaient ?**

- **Non mais c'est pas ça, **bafouille-t-elle. **Pff… »**

Elle s'écroule sur le lit, ventre sur la couette et la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Oh… Je connais cette posture, je connais cet abattement. Je repose mon magasine sur mes genoux et caresse gentiment ses cheveux humides. La laissant me décrire Théophile Gilbert sous toutes les coutures, s'emballant comme pour se justifier. Combien de fois ai-je entendu ce même discours ? Je la laisse se vider, sortir tout ce qu'elle a.

**« Il est trop… pas assez…**

- **Pas assez comme mon frère,** achevé-je. **»**

Elle tourne ses yeux chocolat sur moi. Et murmure d'une voix brisée :

**« J'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête Flo ! »**

Ça je sais, ça fait des mois qu'elle s'acharne. Elle enchaîne les relations avec l'espoir que cette fois c'est la bonne, elle l'a oublié et elle va pouvoir s'investir, trouver quelqu'un. Mais soit c'est des crétins finis, soit l'ombre de Dean plane dans ses pensées. Je m'allonge près d'elle et lui caresse gentiment le dos. Après tant de temps je ne sais plus bien ce qu'il faut dire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé. En tout cas pas comme ça. Et vu tout le mal que ça fait, je me demande si c'est vraiment bien.

**« De toute façon Théophile c'est un crétin qui pète plus haut que son cul,** laché-je. **»**

Surprise, elle laisse échapper un rire. Je souris, fière de moi.

**« Alors, t'as parlé à ton père pour le tatou ? »**

Soudain, un air triomphal se dessine sur son visage.

**« Il a dit oui !**

- **Trop cool !** m'exclamé-je, **tu ferais mieux de le faire vite avant qu'il change d'avis ! »**

Pas que son père soit anti-tatou – vue le nombre qu'il arbore ! Mais il est le genre papa-poule après sa fille unique. D'autant plus à la couver qu'il doit assumer le rôle de père et de mère, combler tous les coins et les recoins possibles pour que Kelly ne souffre pas de l'absence de sa mère. Qu'elle ne pâtisse pas de son choix et qu'elle s'épanouisse. Julian est quelqu'un de bien, il fait tout pour sa fille. Je crois savoir par oncle Louis qu'avant c'était pas comme ça. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, Kelly est quelqu'un d'adorable. C'est comme la sœur que j'ai jamais eu. C'est la sœur que j'ai.

**« Mais tu viens avec moi !** fait-elle.

- **Moi ?** grimacé-je, **pour te tenir la main alors ?!**

- **Fin et Jake ils sont d'accord pour s'en faire un alors toi et Crix aussi du coup !** assène-t-elle.

- **Non mais ça va faire mal…**

- **Il faut souffrir pour être belle ! **

- **Oh…** haussé-je les épaules, **j'ai pas pour vocation la beauté. De toute façon c'est râpé. »**

Je lui embrasse le front, histoire de le dérider. Elle fronce les sourcils, prête à répliquer lorsque soudain Jake déboule dans la chambre et s'écrase comme une limace sur le lit. Comme toujours, avec sa grande délicatesse ! C'est un truc familiale ça, la spécialité Malefoy. Je lui envoie un coup de pied pour récupérer du terrain mais c'est pas gagné.

**« Bon, on faut quoi ce soir ? Parce que c'est un peu mort par ici quand même ! »**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon alors, on espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâtés ! Mais molo avec les chocolats, on veut pas d'indigestion ;)_

_Sinon, okay on avoue on est en retard mais là vous avez pas filé sur la lecture et les reviews donc on a fait la trêve de Noël :) _

_Sinon, Bonne lecture et profiter de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

** -Ton vieux t'a envoyée une gueulante ? **s'enquit Jack en venant s'accouder à la chaise à côté de moi. **Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait bébé Bones ? **

**-M'appelle pas comme ça, Malefoy ! **ronchonné-je. **Et non, c'est pas mon père… c'est Théo.**

Jack se met à pouffer avant de tirer la chaise pour s'y assoir et je pousse un profond soupir, continuant à fixer l'enveloppe rouge qui repose sur le bois peint en vert de la table de l'immense cuisine des MacFarlan. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et baigne la pièce d'un flot de lumière qui est censé me donner le force et le courage d'ouvrir cette bon Dieu de lettre et de me faire insulter de tous les noms de façon épistolaire par mon ex-petit copain. J'imagine que c'est mérité mais c'est tellement Théophilien de m'envoyer une gueulante pour me faire payer d'avoir rompu avec lui… d'accord, je l'ai plaqué par lettre mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, on est en pleines vacances scolaires d'été et il est en voyage en Espagne, et je ne peux pas encore transplaner et… bon, j'avais pas envie d'attendre la rentrée pour le quitter. C'était bien le temps que ça a duré, vraiment. Aucun de mes amis ne le supportait mais il était gentil avec moi puis, il est devenu lourd et collant, et très persistant. On finissait chaque conversation par se disputer parce que je refusais de coucher avec lui, au bout de deux mois de relation.

**-Quel furoncle…, **grogné-je avec humeur.

**-T'as pris plus de temps pour larguer ce p'tit con que je le pensais mais t'inquiète, Kell, ça vaut bien une gueulante !**

Je fais face au sourire Colgate de Jack et hoche du menton. Oh oui, ça vaut bien toutes les gueulantes du Monde ! Je préfère encore sortir avec Shino plutôt que d'être la petite amie de Théo une seconde de plus ! Et dire que je me suis crue amoureuse de lui, au début... un second soupir m'échappe. En toute sincérité, je sais que ça m'arrangeait de le croire. Ce n'est pas la première fois, certainement pas la dernière que je m'offre ce genre de retraite sentimentale, histoire de me rêver quelqu'un d'autre que Kelly-désespérément-et-vainement-amoureuse-de-Dean-Bones. Parfois, ça fait tellement de bien d'avoir envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui éprouve les mêmes sentiments, même si c'est le dernier des loosers, pervers et égoïste. C'est comme être une montgolfière être gonflé d'euphorie et d'estime de soi, et voler bien au-dessus de vieux bâtiments qui sont rongés par l'indifférence et la négligence. C'est frôler les nuages, regarder les oiseaux battre des ailes à portée de main.

Mais il suffit d'une semaine de vacances en Ecosse pour que la montgolfière perde son altitude.

Une main me redresse le menton et j'abandonne le fil de mes pensées, rencontrant les yeux gris de mon meilleur ami.

**-Hé, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? **me demande-t-il. **Tu l'aimais pas quand même ?**

**-Non, Jake, **le rassuré-je. **C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir…**

**-Matez-moi cette grosse poule mouillée ! **rit-il. **Et toi qui fais tout le temps la caïd qui flippe jamais ! Ces bouffondor, tous les mêmes…**

-**HE ! Je suis une Gryffon qui déchire, mon pote ! J'aime pas me faire gueuler dessus par un bout de papier d'un rouge dégueulasse, c'est tout ! **me défendé-je, vexée. **J'vais te l'ouvrir, cette satanée lettre, et Théo va me le payer, à la rentrée !**

**-Arrête donc de me faire la causette, princesse, et montre-moi ton Gryffon-powa !**

Je redresse le menton avec dignité et défi, le repoussant avec un rictus féroce. Puis, je refais face à l'enveloppe. Je m'étire le dos, fais craquer mon cou puis empoigne la lettre. J'inspire, Jake se penchant vers moi en se moquant du cinéma que, soi-disant, je mets en scène pour une telle broutille. Quand faut y'aller… j'ouvre l'enveloppe.

**-ESPECE D'IMMONDE TRAITRESSE, COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? JE TE FAISAIS…**

Je m'accoude mollement à la table, la lettre bondissant dans les airs, un visage furibard se dessinant à sa surface et je la regarde me cracher sa verve. Je croise le regard goguenard de Jack.

**-TU VAS PAS T'EN SORTIR COMME CA ! ON VA PARLER A POUDLARD ET LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE QUE…**

… que ça va chier, crétin.

** xOxOxO**

**-C'était génial ! **assure Tonton Louis avec excitation. **J'adore passer mes vacances avec vous tous ! Ca sociabilise Katy et ça nous forge tellement de souvenirs inoubliables ! On est comme une graaaande famille unie avec pleins de petits bébés partouuuut… partout…**

Il a un tremblement le long de sa fine lèvre inférieure et ses grands yeux bleus s'embuent.

**-Sauf moi ! Moi, j'ai pas de bébéééé !**

Et il plonge son visage dans ses mains en se tournant vers ma marraine pour s'appuyer contre son épaule. Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel azur de l'Ecosse à qui l'on s'apprête à faire nos au-revoir avant de revenir l'été prochain, avec de grandes chances. Même si, pour une fois, j'aimerais bien quitter le Royaume Uni, traverser la Manche et aller voir un peu ailleurs. Mis à part la Sicile, où je suis allée quelque fois pour de courtes vacances dans la propriété qu'ont ma marraine et Tonton Angelo, je n'ai jamais connu rien d'autre.

Amélia caresse le dos de Tonton Louis tandis qu'il continue de s'épancher contre l'épaule de ma marraine qui lui dit que, de toute manière, les enfants, ça sert à rien et que, avant même qu'on le voit venir, ça se transforme en petite pimbêche décevante. Blanchet, à côté, ne note même pas la pique et continue à parler avec Ailen d'un garçon moldu qu'elles auraient rencontré à la fête celtique, et qui lui a manifestement laissé son numéro de téléphone.

**-Vous revenez tous quand vous voulez ! **nous assure Amélia. **Vous allez tous infiniment nous manquer !**

**-Pas tant que ça, **modère Calum avec un sourire moqueur.

**-Tant que ta bouteille de Whisky, de toute façon, je me demande bien ce qui peut te manquer ! **rétorque Tonton Kyle.

J'éclate de rire avec Flo et Dean, toujours prêts à supporter Kyle dans ses petites joutes verbales avec Calum, tandis que toute la troupe MacFarlan fusillent le premier qui ose rire de leur adoration pour leur alcool chéri. Mais nos rires continuent à se répercuter dans la cour du château dont le sol en gravillon est jonché de nos valises, marquant bien notre grand départ. Les jumeaux sont partis, hier déjà, avec la demande solennel de Calum de porter un message pour leur père ; les Malefoy ne seront jamais aussi nobles que les MacFarlan. Aucun doute que Papa Malefoy va répliquer.

**-Allez, foutes-moi le camp ! On aimerait être tranquille, maintenant ! **annonce Calum. **Et…**

Mais il est coupé par Tonton Louis qui lui fonce dessus pour l'enlacer et lui dire au-revoir. Je souris, échangeant un regard amusé avec Papa qui me tient contre lui d'un bras. Il me dit tout le temps que je tiens mon côté câlin de Louis, qui est en quelque sorte mon parrain puisque mon véritable, un certain Beckett, a disparu deux ans après ma naissance. Il ajoute tout le temps qu'il aimerait bien aussi que je prenne de Louis son homosexualité, tant que j'y suis, car il me préfèrerait de loin attirée par les filles plutôt que par des méchants garçons bourrés de mauvaises intentions.

Qu'il soit tranquille, songé-je sombrement en portant mon regard sur Dean qui plaisante avec son père, je ne suis pas attirée par les mauvais garçons. C'est encore bien pire que ça.

**xOxOxO**

**-Héé, cette salade est méga-trop bonne, P'pa ! **exulté-je en pointant ma fourchette sur mon assiette. **Et t'as mis de la Mozzarella ! La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé de ce fromage, tu croyais que c'était une région d'Espagne !**

**-Je reste convaincu qu'yen a une qui s'appelle comme ça, **commente mon père sur un ton vaguement offensé. **Et merci pour la salade, mais euh… c'est pas _exactement _moi qu'il faudrait féliciter…**

**-Papa !**

Je repose ma fourchette à côté de mon assiette agrémentée de la délicieuse salade mozzarella-saumon-tomates-fraiches, indignée, et lance un regard sévère à mon père qui fait mine de rien, décapsulant sa bière. Il regarde le match de hockey sur glace qui agite les foules moldues dans l'écran plat, accroché au mur du salon, derrière moi, que Papa a mis sur mute parce qu'il sait que je ne supporte pas les commentaires sportifs. Papa a beau être un sorcier de Sang-pur, il a toujours préféré le monde des Moldus et il utilise très peu sa baguette, en comparaison aux autres adultes sorciers que je connais. D'ailleurs, il travaille dans une petite boîte de com, dans la City londonienne. Je sais, par contre, qu'il a usé de la magie pour se bâtir un curriculum vitae blindé dans le monde moldu et ainsi pouvoir décrocher son poste qui n'est pas trop mal élevé, et lui permet de payer sans trop de difficulté le loyer de notre appartement dans la capitale. Ma marraine l'aidait financièrement, il y a encore quelques années, mais, à présent, mon père gère ses finances comme un grand ! Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de m'avoir et de me garder, et que ma naissance a été une révolution d'incroyable envergures dans sa vie, mais il s'en est tiré comme un chef.

Mais il y a encore et toujours des domaines dans lesquels il est un cas désespéré ; la cuisine ; les femmes.

**-Me dis pas que c'est Denise qui l'a cuisiné !**

-**Ca change quoi, ma chérie ? **fait-il, en suivant toujours le match. **Cette salade est bonne !**

**-C'est surtout Nini qui est trop bonne avec toi ! Elle est folle de toi et tu profites de sa gentillesse !**

**-Mon ange… Merlin nous a donné un physique de rêve, c'est pour qu'on profite de la gentillesse des gens ! **

Je fronce des sourcils, attrape ma baguette et lance un _Accio _à la télécommande pour éteindre la télé.

**-KELLY BABETH BONES ! **éclate-t-il. **T'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard !**

**-Tu t'en fous, d'habitude !**

**-Pas quand c'est pour éteindre la putain de télé !**

**-Et moi, je suis pas contente quand tu manipules Nini qui est la seule personne de l'immeuble qui est vraiment gentille avec moi ! Tu aurais pu au moins l'inviter à dîner avec nous ! C'est très méchant de ta part, Papa ! Elle t'aime vraiment et tu le sais !**

Il soupire, se passant une derrière la nuque en faisant la grimace et mon regard glisse le long de son bras tatoué.

**-Je sais pas cuisiner, tu le sais…, **marmonne-t-il.

**-Et elle te refuse rien. **

**-Je lui achèterai des fleurs pour la remercier, ça te va ? **propose-t-il.

**-Et lui donner de faux-espoirs ? Non. Juste… sois gentil avec elle.**

**-Ca mène nulle part d'être gentil, Kelly. **

J'hausse les épaules et rallume la télé.

**xOxOxO**

**-On va être touuuutes bronzées pour la rentrée ! On va être les plus canons de l'école, mouahahaha ! **

**-Ca fait presque peur, ouais, **ironise Flo avec un rire.

Je tourne la tête vers elle, levant mes lunettes de soleil pour qu'elle voie bien le regard désapprobateur que je lui adresse. Elle est là, allongée sur son transat volant à cinq centimètres au-dessus de la surface de l'eau de la grande piscine de sa famille, et prétend ne rien voir. Flo a toujours été assez critique envers elle-même, et ce à tort. Elle est persuadée qu'elle n'a rien de fabuleux chez elle et qui lui manque un je-ne-sais-quoi pour être séduisante, alors que c'est faux. Elle est jolie, elle a des yeux verts que je tuerais pour avoir et des cheveux frisés qui sont incroyables. En plus, elle est bien plus grande que moi et a une poitrine du tonnerre ! En gros, elle a tous les attributs pour se trouver le Prince de ses rêves mais il se trouve qu'elle a une poisse phénoménale en matière de mecs, et ne tombe que sur des blaireaux. C'est surement pour ça qu'elle a si peu de confiance en elle alors qu'elle est une fille géniale.

**-Tu es supraaaa sexy, Flo ! ****Ton prénom est une des plus belles villes d'Italie –mon pays préféré, je te le rappelle, là où je voudrais vivre plus tard ! Coïncidence ? _ Non penso, mia bella ! _T'as vu les cours de Tonton Angel ont leur petit effet !**

**-Je vois ça, oui ! **rit-elle.

**-En plus, ton grand frère est le sex symbol de Poudlard… c'est dans tes gênes…**

Je me recouche sur mon transat-magique, laissant tomber mon bras gauche pour qu'il s'enfonce dans l'eau chaude de la piscine, et je me mets à contempler le nuage solitaire qui fait son petit bout de chemin dans le ciel de fin d'aout. Et voilà, les vacances touchent à leur fin. Dans moins d'une semaine, on reprend les cours. Ce sera moins stressant que l'année dernière avec les BUSES –que j'ai plutôt bien réussi, sans me vanter !-mais il y aura quand même la pression des matchs de Quidditch, les entrainements, les rumeurs et les mecs… Dean qui fait soupirer les filles le long de tous les couloirs de l'école et qui vient me décoiffer les cheveux en me parlant comme une môme de cinq piges. Et puis, Théo qui voudra qu'on parle de notre rupture. Et Papa sera loin, tout seul dans son appartement. Même si je sais qu'il y a ma marraine et Louis, Denise, et même Scorpius Malefoy, je n'aime pas devoir quitter mon père pour aller à Poudlard. Il n'aime pas la solitude, c'est pour ça que je lui ai acheté une perruche. Qu'il a appelé Médor, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il aurait voulu un chien mais qu'il ne veut pas devoir le promener… allez comprendre.

**-Va dire ça à Alain qui se meurt d'amour pour Scar ! **remarque-t-elle.

**-Il finira avec elle, tu vas voir, **lui promis-je. **Et ils seront tellement mignons, tous les deux ! **

**-Ce serait super !**

**-On serait leurs demoiselles d'honneur à leur mariage avec Blanchet ! Je me demande qui attraperait le bouquet !**

**-Avec le pot que j'ai, certainement pas moi !**

**-Et Blanchet écrasera toutes les autres filles de la cérémonie pour l'attraper, alors, de toute façon, on est niquées !**

**-Tante Kat devrait être contente, elle a mis au monde une plaie !**

On éclate bruyamment de rire. C'est vrai que Blanchet est sacrément chiante et peste quand elle s'y met, elle fonce droit sur ce qu'elle veut et n'est pas prête de laisser quelque chose qu'elle considère sien à quelqu'un d'autre, mais on l'aime tous quand même. Comme Scarlett, c'est comme une petite sœur pour moi.

Avec Flo, c'est différent. Elle est aussi comme ma sœur mais un peu plus comme une grande sœur. Elle est toujours là pour moi. Toute ma vie est liée à la sienne, chaque souvenir, chaque histoire. Et quand j'imagine mon avenir, elle est avec mon père et ma marraine, les personnes qui y sont immanquablement dessinées. Peu importe que je m'imagine chanteuse ou aventurière, cosmonaute ou enchanteresse, professeur ou médicomage, je la vois toujours à mes côtés. Elle est la seule avec qui je parle de vraiment tout et qui connait tout sur moi, même les plus sombres de mes cauchemars, mes secrets les plus humiliants. Je n'ai pas peur de pleurer et de souffrir dans ses bras. Et si je devais placer ma vie entre les mains de quelqu'un, alors ce serait sans aucun doute les siennes. C'est comme ça, comme une évidence. C'est pour ça que je finis toujours par lui dire ce qui me tracasse, que ce soit important ou pas :

**-J'ai pas envie de rentrer, Flo…**

**-On dit que Poudlard sont les meilleures années d'un sorcier…**

**-Tu crois que c'est vrai ? **

**-Mes parents disent que les années qui ont suivies étaient encore mieux puisqu'on est nés, alors, j'sais pas mais c'est cool de se dire que notre époque à Poudlard sera une partie incroyable de nos vies…**

**-C'est joliment dit. Mais j'ai toujours pas envie de rentrer.**

**-J'suis d'accord.**

Et on soupire à l'unisson, planant au-dessus de la piscine, sous notre soleil chéri.

** xOxOxO**

**-C'est des tartelettes aux myrtilles !**

**-Merci, Nini !**

Avec un large sourire, j'attrape le Tupperware que Denise me tend. On se tient sur le pallier de notre étage –le quatrième- avec Papa, sur le point de nous rendre dans ce petit placard de concierge, situé au premier, pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à la gare où le Poudlard Express m'attend, fin prêt à me laisser embarquer vers ma sixième année. On ne peut pas transplaner dans notre appartement en raison du sortilège anti-transplanage que Papa y a lancé pour des soucis de sécurité. Sait-on jamais que n'importe qui transplane chez nous comme ils veulent, ce serait moyennement rassurant.

Et Denise est sortie de son appartement pour venir me faire ses au-revoirs. Je lui ai dit que je repartais pour mon « école privée en Ecosse », aujourd'hui, et il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle m'ait fait de délicieuses tartelettes aux myrtilles pour cette occasion. Denise est la plus adorable des voisines de pallier. On la connait depuis qu'elle a quitté le cocon familial de ses parents, il y a maintenant six ans, pour s'épanouir dans cette aventure d'indépendance qu'est son petit appartement dans notre immeuble. Elle a trente-et-un ans et travaille dans un laboratoire de recherche médicale. Elle ne me parle pas souvent de son job parce que je n'y comprends rien mais je sais que ça la passionne presque autant que sa mini-culture de tomates qu'elle entretient sur son balcon. C'est une excellente amie, pour moi, et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup… d'ailleurs, si mon père devait prendre le risque de laisser entrer une nouvelle femme dans sa vie, je ne voudrais que Denise. Elle est certes de dix ans plus jeune que lui et n'est pas très belle avec ses épaisses lunettes, et son visage trop maigre mais son sourire est de loin plus lumineux et sincères que tous ceux des femmes qui pourraient plaire à Papa.

Même si je sais bien qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé le jour où Papa fera à nouveau confiance à une femme.

**-Ton école autorise toujours pas le téléphone ? **s'enquiert-elle.

**-Et non, désolée ! Il faudra encore qu'on cause par lettres ! Mais je trouve que ça a un certain charme, héhé ! **me réjouis-je.

**-C'est vrai ! Et tes lettres arrivent toujours super vite, j'en suis à chaque fois impressionnée !**

Je lui souris avec malice tandis qu'elle se passe ses deux mains dans ses courts cheveux châtains emmêlés. Je la prends alors dans mes bras en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, parce qu'elle est si grande qu'elle fait un ou deux centimètres de plus que Papa –mais il n'est pas bien grand lui-même…

**-Tu vas me manquer, Nini…**

**-Toi aussi, **souffle-t-elle. **Je m'occuperai bien de ton père…**

**-Ne le gâte pas trop, il prend des mauvaises habitudes !**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes-basses ? **intervient l'intéressé. **Allez, princesse, on décolle ou on va encore être à la bourre, et j'vais me faire engueuler par tes profs… _encore !_**

_-_**C'est pas de ma faute si t'es le sale gosse de la famille !**


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou à tous !_

_Alors, le nouvel an approche... on espère que tout le monde se prépare à passer une bonne soirée ;) Et puis on remercie comme toujours nos reviewseuses -sans vous on vous le dit, pas de postage XD on écrirait juste pour nous_

_Et puis bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**« C'est carrément dégoutant !** s'écrie Alain.

- **Arrête, c'est quand même une sacrée performance !** réplique Dean hilare.

- **Grégory ! Arrête de jouer avec les baguettes !** reprend maman.

- **Mon p'tit cœur, ils s'amusent juste !**

- **On ne joue pas avec ses couverts,** réplique-t-elle avec autorité. **»**

Greg bon grès mais surtout mal grès retire les baguettes chinoises de ses narines. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes en me remémorant son imitation d'un acteur japonais qu'adore Shino. Comme à chaque repas, yen a toujours un pour faire voler en éclat la superbe image d'une famille tranquille et paisible de la campagne anglaise qui ne se parle pas qu'à coup de cris et de grimaces. Papa tente de défendre la cause de Gregory, maman argumentant qu'il n'a toujours pas fini son assiette et que c'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile, Dean tente de refaire la même prouesse que mon petit frère sans succès, Alain grogne son désaccord tandis que je pouffe derrière le frigo, à la recherche d'un yaourt.

**« Alors ! Cette année, c'est le poste capitaine de l'équipe !** s'exclame Papa en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

- **Ouais ça se pourrait bien !** fait-il sans la moindre modestie.

- **Attends, s'ils te choisissent pas, j'en mange la barbe de Merlin ! **

- **Ya des joueurs très doués autre que Dean dans l'équipe, **glisse Alain.

- **Ai confiance en ton frère, **lui fais mon père avec un clin d'œil.

- **Quand je serais grand, je serais comme Dean et Florence ! **s'exclame Grégory**, je serais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle !**

- **C'est bien fiston ! **papa éclate de rire en lui caressant le sommet du crane.** »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, papa… Toujours très fier de ses enfants, toujours à les penser les meilleurs. Quelle fierté quand Dean est entré dans l'équipe en quatrième année, il était arrogant comme un coq devant Angel. Si maman ne lui remettait pas un peu les pieds sur terre sa tête le ferait s'envoler sur Mars. Il sait tout aussi bien que maman et moi que Dean sera choisi comme capitaine de l'équipe cette année, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ya personne ici qui en doute. Je les laisse pour aller savourer mon yaourt ananas sur le perron. La rue est calme, à peine sombre. Au loin on entend le bruit d'une bicyclette et des cris d'enfants. La terre est tiède sous mes pieds nus alors que je m'assois sur la dernière marche. Tournant mon regard vers mon frère le menton sur ses genoux.

**« Ça va ?**

- **Ouais,** hausse-t-il les épaules, **j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Mr Parfait est étouffant.**

- **Roh, le prends pas mal, **sourié-je,** c'est cool pour lui, non ?**

- **Cool pour lui hein… **fait-il amèrement, **bien sûr que c'est cool pour lui ! C'est toujours cool pour lui de toute façon ! Il est à Poufsouffle ! Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Il est capitaine et il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut ! »**

Ma cuillère retombe dans mon yaourt. Je le dévisage. Ses yeux gris brillent. Je ne serais pas dire si c'est de rage ou de tristesse.

**« Je le déteste ! Tout le monde l'adore ! Tout le monde le préfère ! _Papa_ le préfère ! Je le déteste ! JE LE DETESTE ! »**

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, il tressaute et semble se calmer. Ravalant toutes les paroles qu'il n'a pas pu cracher.

**« C'est pas le préféré, papa et maman n'ont pas de préféré Al. **

- **Ouais,** ricane-t-il, **c'est ça. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à Poufsouffle, pour être comme lui. **

- **Dis pas ça !** rié-je, **un Dean passe encore mais pas deux, on s'en sortirait plus ! T'imagines ? L'horreur ! »**

Un faible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il détourne les yeux, comme s'il avait honte et murmure.

**« Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch.**

- **Qui a dit que c'était trop tard ?** m'exclamé-je, **les sélections n'ont pas encore été faites, rien n'est joué. Tu pourrais être pris, il faut juste se préparer.**

- **Ouais, sûrement. Peut être. Mais je pourrais pas être batteur, comme Dean, **regrette-t-il. **»**

Je reste silencieuse un instant, prenant soudain conscience de toute la pression qui s'exerce sur ses épaules. Du poids qu'il s'inflige à porter. L'ombre de Dean, notre si populaire grand frère comme chemin de croix, à essayer de l'égaler, à essayer d'exister. De compter lui aussi. C'est vrai, Dean monopolise l'attention, il brille comme un soleil qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de regarder. Tandis qu'Alain, mon petit frère, est le seul de la famille à avoir été envoyé à Serdaigle et non à Poufsouffle, il est un élève brillant mais discret qui n'est sûr de lui que lorsqu'il s'agit d'interrogations et de cours. Toujours gauche dans ses relations, trop timide pour se faire beaucoup d'amis, trop maladroit avec les filles. Toujours comparé à Dean, à qui il pense servir de faire valoir. J'ai toujours cru que s'il était aussi discret, toujours penché sur ses études c'était parce qu'il voulait se différencier de Dean. Alors qu'en vérité il donnerait tout pour être comme lui.

Je pose mon bras sur ses épaules, lui offrant un sourire confiant.

**« De toute façon la place de gros balourd de batteur c'est pas pour gens intelligents et rapides comme nous Al, la meilleure c'est attrapeur. La gloire pour toi tout seul ! **

- **On sait d'où tu tiens ta modestie,** réplique-t-il.

- **Eh ! J'essaie de te proposer de t'entraîner !**

- **De m'entrainer, sérieux ?** répète-t-il incrédule. **Pourquoi ?**

- **Pour pécho Scarlett Rossi, **blagué-je.

- **Flo ! C'est n'importe quoi ! **s'écrie-t-il en rougissant.

- **T'es tout rouge ! **éclaté-je de rire, **t'inquiète, personne ne résiste à un joueur de Quidditch ! Surtout pas une fille de treize ans !**

- **Pff, **hausse-t-il les épaules,** je m'en fiche moi de son avis !**

- **Faudra le dire à Grégory, histoire qu'il culpabilise pas en la demandant en mariage.**

- **La ferme !**

- **Tsss, **secoué-je la tête en lui ébouriffant les cheveux**, on n'insulte pas son maitre jeune padawan ! Maintenant va chercher les balais, on a entraînement ce soir.**

- **Tout de suite ? **

- **Tout de suite ! Et que ça saute !»**

Il se lève aussitôt et file en direction du garage. Soudain il se retourne.

**« Tu le dis à personne hein ? Et surtout pas à Kelly,** ajoute-t-il inquiet.

- **Très bien !** levé-je les yeux au ciel, **j'vois vraiment pas ce que ça change mais bon.**

- **Parce que ! Elle aussi elle trouve Dean trop… Pfff, **soupire-t-il avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens avec sérieux, **Merci Florence. **

- **Tu me remercieras quand t'auras roulé la pelle de sa vie à Scarlett, maintenant bouge toi, on a du boulot,** rié-je en voyant sa tête écarlate.**» **

OoOo

**« TONTON RIC ! »**

Grégory comme une balle dévale les escaliers pour se jeter sur le frère par alliance de maman, Eric. Celui-ci n'a que le temps de laisser tomber ses sacs pleins à ras bords de cadeaux ramenés de son mois de vacances chez la famille de sa femme, Hikako, au Japon. Celle-ci, aux cheveux noirs courts et aux fines lunettes est un peu en rentrait à côté de mon cousin, Shino. Autant mon oncle est un boute-en-train, un leader qui cherche toujours à rire autant Shino est un glaçon.

Froid et autoritaire, il ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise –surement un de ses gènes de fils unique ! Shino a les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et est assez grand, plutôt mince et objectivement mignon. Mais il a tendance à être très hautain avec ceux qui le cherchent. Il est en sixième année à Serdaigle et bien que dès la première année il ait voulu faire ami-ami avec Kelly depuis les choses ont bien changé. Il faut dire qu'elle l'a envoyé bouler, reprenant les rennes de la rivalité qu'il y a –avait ?- entre leurs deux pères. Il ne la supporte pas, ou en tout cas le montre très bien. Et quand elle tempête, le cherche pour le faire sortir de ses gongs, lui la statue grec lance des répliques acerbes et froides. Je dois dire que ça me fait beaucoup rire, parce que mise à part le pseudo héritage de l'ego de leurs pères ils ont pas grand-chose à se reprocher. Et même s'ils se « détestent » cordialement, ils ne se font pas de coups bas – pas trop méchants Au fond, je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment bien et qu'ils continuent leurs joutes haineuses justes pour me donner des fou-rire. Ou pas.

**« Salut la compagnie !** s'exclame Eric. **Greg ! Par Merlin t'as encore pris dix centimètres pendant l'été, tu vas finir comme ton asperge de père !**

- **Mon papa c'est pas une asperge,** défend Gregory, **mon papa c'est le plus grand du monde.**

- **Et le plus fort ! **ajoute-celui-ci.

- **Eric !** s'écrie maman en le serrant dans ses bras, **ça fait une éternité ! »**

Eric et maman on toujours été très proches, il est là à tous nos anniversaires et à tous les Noël malgré le fait qu'il vive à l'autre bout de la planète. Il a quand même tenu à ce que son fils unique vienne étudier à Poudlard, en Ecosse. Tradition familiale m'a expliqué Shino non sans sa pointe de supériorité habituelle. Il s'avance soudain vers moi tandis que nos parents s'en vont dans le jardin faire un sort au thé et aux petits gâteaux. Grégory toujours en maillot de bain les devançant avec excitation, brandissant un pistolet à eau dernier cri du rayon jouets.

**« Comment vas-tu Florence ?**

- **Impecc,** sourié-je, **t'as ramené de quoi nous occuper ce soir ?**

- **J'en ai pour tous les goûts, le must have de la cinématographie asiatique !** s'exclame-t-il en brandissant un carton.

- **Trop cool !** s'écrie Alain.

- **Oui, je sais,** lâche Shino.

- **Shin ! **s'exclame Dean en lui donnant l'accolade et en glissant une remarque suggestive, **_alors_, ces vacances ?**

- **Si tu me demandes implicitement si j'ai baisé avec une asiatique digne de tes magasines porno… **commence-t-il avant de déclarer avec suffisance**, je me vois dans l'obligation de te dire que oui. Et pas qu'avec une ! »**

Alain pousse un grognement dégoûté, je suis prise d'un fou rire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de mon frère et de mon cousin. Shino semble très fier d'avoir rabattu son clapet à Dean qui le tanne depuis des années sur son manque de relations amoureuses. Avant que ça dégénère en guerre des coqs et remarques grasses je m'autorise à intervenir. Pas que les descriptions sexuelles me fassent franchement rougir, c'est pas comme si j'étais inexpérimentée mais il faut dire que ça à tendance à vite virer à la compétition et entrer dans ce genre de détails scabreux avec les membres de ma famille est loin d'être un fantasme inassouvi !

**« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, va falloir nous montrer ce dernier Bruce Chan ! »**

Alain fonce devant, le carton sous le bras, en direction de la télévision. Grand-mère Irène est moldue, on peut difficilement passer à côté de sa culture. On a même une grande collection de dvd dans le placard. Mon petit frère ne semble pas trop souffrir de courbatures malgré les entraînements tous les soirs au fond du jardin. Il fait preuve de beaucoup de volonté et c'est souvent lui qui doit me rependre et me forcer à être sérieuse et disciplinée lorsque je me mets à m'amuser au lieu de l'entraîner. J'vous jure, des fois il est un peu rabat-joie quand même.

**« T'as été nommé préfet ?!** s'écrie Alain. **»**

Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant si admiratif de notre arrogant cousin, comme si au fond c'est plus ce genre de récompense qui l'intéresse plutôt que de faire partie du groupe des sportifs. Je me demande au fond si Alain ne fait pas tout ça pour correspondre à une image qui lui permettrait d'avoir l'admiration de la famille et de Scarlett. Ce qui est parfaitement stupide.

Je lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux.

**« Le prochain ce sera toi. »**

Un sourire plein d'espoir lui dévore le visage.

**« Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus**, appuie Shino.** »**

Et venant de lui, un compliment est le plus précieux des cadeaux !

OoOo

**« Sois prudente ma puce,** me conseille papa, **les garçons qui rôdent…**

- **Ne sont pas tous comme toi papa !** levé-je les yeux au ciel, **je vais pas en formation Kama Sutra mais à l'école, tout va bien ! »**

Papa me sert quand même contre lui, comme si j'étais encore une petite fille, sa petite fille. Je dois dire que j'apprécie qu'il aime les effusions. On a toujours l'impression d'être harcelée mais au fond c'est rassurant de le savoir là. Je réponds fermement à son étreinte et comme à chaque départ sur ce quai je suis prise de la furieuse envie de rester à ma maison, dans ce cocon bien douillé avec mon thé brulant tous les soirs devant la télévision. Mon père me sourit de son fameux sourire et me déclare haut et fort sans le moindre respect pour mon intégrité :

**« Je t'aime ma chérie, reviens nous vite ! »**

Papa…

**« Tu va me manquer ma puce,** me souffle maman. **»**

Gonflée d'une énorme bouffée d'amour je les serre tous les deux contre moi. Au diable l'image qu'une fille de dix sept ans comme moi donne ! J'adore mes parents et je remercie Merlin de les avoir, parce qu'ils sont géniaux. Je les embrasse une dernière fois, maman et son shampoing à la banane, papa et ses joues mal rasées. Et me précipite dans le train qui hurle son départ imminent. Passant la tête par la fenêtre de la portière, je les regarde me faire un dernier signe, le bras de papa est sur l'épaule de ma mère lovée contre lui. Grégory qui courre sur le quai pour dire au revoir, pressé de découvrir lui aussi Poudlard. Il s'arrête au bout du quai, agite sa main dans ma direction et bientôt disparait.

Je me détourne, plongeant dans l'effervescence familière de ce voyage en train. J'avance d'un pas sûr, je sais qu'ils auront pris notre compartiment. La première fois que je suis allée à Poudlard j'étais déjà assise dans le compartiment deux de la troisième voiture, en face de Fingal qui ne voulait pas partager ses bonbons. Et Kelly qui s'était prise sa valise dans la tête et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, disant abandonner son papa d'amour seul pour toujours. Je connaissais à peine les Malefoy. Je souris à ce souvenir, accélère le pas.

Lorsque ma main s'enfonce dans la poche elle en ressort des cookies. J'éclate de rire, maman pense vraiment à tout. Il y en a un pour chacun d'entre nous. J'ouvre aussitôt le compartiment et m'exclame à l'assemblée avec un sourire rayonnant.

**« Alors la compagnie ? J'vous ai manqué ?! »**

OoOo

**« Ya Gilbert qui pète un boulon dans le couloir,** prévient Fin en rentrant dans le compartiment. **J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique c'est quoi son problème !**

- **Lui ? Pff, tu le connais il a besoin de faire son intéressant !** expliqué-je pour éviter de mettre Kelly sur le grill MacFarlan.

- **C'est dans ces gènes de Bouffondor !** ajoute Jake.

- **Eh !** **Tu veux que je te montre mon Gryffon-powa !** s'insurge Kelly.

- **Carrément !** s'exclame-t-il ravi, **va donc lui dire deux mots que ça mette un peu d'ambiance.**

- **Ouais ben euuh… **se débine-t-elle**, D'abord je le ferais que quand j'en aurais envie ! **

- **T'as la pétoche ! **

- **C'est faire preuve de maturité Malefoy**, rié-je, **m'enfin pas étonnant que tu l'ai pas reconnu vu ton QI !**

- **Tu me cherches Quinn ? **arque-t-il un sourire sadique.

- **Aucun humour ! **haussé-je les épaules.** »**

Et j'avoue c'est aussi de la fuite, parce que j'ai pas trop envie de me mettre à dos Jake dès la rentrée ! Kelly baille un coup, pose sa tête sur mon épaule et regarde défiler la campagne anglaise à travers la vitre. Je lorgne alors sur les friandises qu'a ramené Fin, le cookie de maman est déjà oublié depuis quelques heures. Je croise son regard bleu et lui lance un sourire, comment peut-il y résister ?

**« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux, Flo.**

- **Roh allez ! Je t'ai filé un cookie !**

- **J'avais rien demandé !** nargue-t-il.

- **T'es radin…** bougonné-je en m'enfonçant dans la banquette et sortant un magasine.

- **Fais pas ta tronche de cake,** marmonne-t-il. »

Un caramel tombe soudain sur mes genoux, je relève des yeux pétillant de triomphe tandis qu'il fait mine d'être un grand seigneur magnanime. Je pouffe, non mais sérieux on aura tout vu. Kelly à l'odeur alléchée relève soudain la tête et sort son plus beau sourire de petite diablesse manipulatrice à l'encontre de notre écossais.

**« Eh Fin…**

- **Non, c'est pas la peine ! Je la connais cette tête-là et c'est non ! **

- **Alors comme ça tu préfères Flo à moi,** mime-t-elle une larmichette. »

J'explose de rire, c'est tellement énorme comment elle arrive à pleurer sur commande ! Un don je vous le dis, par Merlin elle va devenir actrice ! En tout cas elle en a le talent et le physique ! Fin fait mine de ne pas se rendre compte. Je glisse mon caramel à Kelly, de toute façon je réussirai bien à en extorquer un autre à Fingal. On a encore trois heures avant d'arriver !

Kelly pose ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de déclarer.

**« Elle est gentille, elle au moins ! »**

Autre façon de dire que je cède souvent à ses adorables mimiques, que voulez-vous on peut pas être douée partout !


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonne année ! Bonne santé et tous nos meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui commence ! La réussite, le bonheur, amour, gloire et beauté ! Tout ça tout ça !_

_Sinon courage pour la reprise, merci à Bouba et YooYoo pour vos reviews (ya comme un relâchement...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

** -KELLY _BABETH _BONES !**

Je me fige au beau milieu du couloir et maudis de toute la force de ma pensée Merlin qui n'est _jamais _de mon côté ! Ah ça, pour faire donner le pouvoir de _disparus illicus _à ma génitrice, y'a du monde, mais quand il faut envoyer Théophile Gilbert en Amazonie pour qu'il se fasse kidnapper par des femmes-pas-contentes-et-qui-aiment-la-viandes, alors, y'a plus personne ! Et moi qui avais réussi à garder un semblant de bonne humeur malgré qu'on soit dans le Poudlard Express en direction d'une énième année scolaire, que Fin ne veuille pas me donner ses bonbons et que j'ai une envie pressante qui me force à quitter mon compartiment, voilà qu'il faut que je m'engueule avec mon ex. Qui a cette tendance affreusement paternelle –d'ailleurs, mon père l'utilise très fréquemment- de quasiment épeler mon acte de naissance quand il est désireux de me remonter les bretelles.

Je fais donc volte-face avec humeur, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et fais face à Théo. Il me fixe de son regard d'un bleu terne mais furax, avec sa longue silhouette un peu courbée –il n'a jamais su se tenir droit, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se croire meilleur que tout le monde- et son nez bizarre. Il n'est pas franchement à tomber mais il a un petit quelque chose qui m'a plu. C'est peut-être ses cheveux châtains qu'il coiffe avec une sorte de houppette sur le devant qui lui va bien ou ses mimiques qui m'ont toujours fait rire, bien qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès. Je vais mettre à l'écart mon côté rancunier-colérique-mauvais et avouer que, malgré que sa gueulante m'a super-méga-remontée contre lui, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Théo. Je le trouve drôle et gentil, et jamais je ne me suis ennuyé avec lui mais… en tant que petit-copain, sincèrement, aucune fille sensée ne le supporterait plus de deux mois. J'ai essayé de tenir bon mais il est tellement collant et jaloux ! Et en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être demandant ! _Attache-toi les cheveux, prête-moi ce livre, viens avec moi aux cuisines, parle pas à cet abruti, couche avec moi ! _D'ailleurs, cette dernière demande, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu l'entendre !

**-QUOI ?! **crié-je sur le même ton.

**-Comment ça « Quoi ? » ? **s'indigne-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. **Quoi, qu'elle ose me dire ! Tu as rompu avec moi !**

**-Oui, je sais.**

**-Par lettre !**

**-Oui, _je sais _!**

C'est quand même moi qui l'ai fait, donc, merci, je suis au courant. Et il ne peut pas débiter des évidences à un autre moment que lorsque ma vessie joue au jeu très connu « le crapaud qui rêvait d'être aussi gros qu'un dragon », dans mon bide ?

**-Et tu trouves ça normal, peut-être ?**

**-T'as pas le téléphone ! **

**-KELLY !**

**-Ah ! **m'écrié-je en pointant un doigt sur lui. **Tu vois, ces « KELLYYYY » comptent parmi les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai plaqué ! **

**-Tu pouvais pas attendre la rentrée ? C'était pour pouvoir coucher avec tout le monde sauf moi sans culpabiliser, pendant tes p'tites vacances ? Parce que puis-je te rappeler que tu n'as même pas eu la décence de m'offrir un peu de sexe avant de me jeter ! **

J'éclate de rire devant sa mine offusquée. Il n'est vraiment pas croyable. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il bougonne que ça va pas suffire, un câlin, comme compensation mais finit par m'entourer de ses bras et je pose ma joue contre son épaule.

**-Je suis désolée, Théo, mais je pouvais pas faire ça avec quelqu'un dont je n'étais pas amoureuse… je t'aime beaucoup mais ça ne suffit pas.**

**-Pff, c'est parce que tu m'connais pas encore assez, **me dit-il. **Je suis vraiment une perle rare à Poudlard, tu vas regretter de m'avoir laisser partir…**

**-Peut-être bien, **concédé-je avec amusement.

Je me retire de ses bras et croise son regard bougon mais je suis contente d'avoir pu lui parler. Même si je sais que je n'aurais pas fini d'entendre parler, parce qu'il faut dire plusieurs fois les choses à Théophile Gilbert. C'est l'une des choses à savoir sur lui, qui joue beaucoup avec mon naturel impatient et colérique.

**-Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des affaires à régler !**

Parce qu'on bavasse, on bavasse, je veux bien mais j'ai envie de faire pipi, moi.

**xOxOxO**

**-… et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une année magique et inoubliable au sein de notre fabuleuse école ! **

Et les applaudissements qui avaient salué la conclusion du discours plein d'enthousiasme et de bonté de notre directeur, Neville Londubat, se changent en fou-rire collectif quand celui-ci renverse son verre en se rasseyant. Mais au lieu d'être embarrassé par sa maladresse bien connue ou énervé par notre hilarité, il sourit juste avec amusement, maître dans l'art de l'autodérision. Et même si la plupart rit avec moquerie au nez de notre directeur, moi j'en suis très admirative parce que je trouve que dompter ses défauts et les accepter comme ça, et devenir un homme aussi important que lui, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et c'est un héros de la guerre ! Il a combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter, de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ! Il a même tranché la tête du serpent de Voldemort ! Alors, sérieusement, notre directeur, il a la grande classe, c'est tout !

**-Il est énorme ! **commente Flo.

**-Un énorme emmanché, ouais, **rétorque Jake. **Le jour où un Malefoy sera directeur de Poudlard, ça va la changer, ct'école, croyez-moi !**

**-Ca va devenir Azkaban pour les gosses, **observé-je.

**-OH ! Kelly, retire ça de suite !**

**-Hé ! Je connais ton grand père ! **

**-Et ton arrière-grand-père est pas à Azkaban, d'ailleurs ? **fait mine de douter Fin. **Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était un mangemort !**

**-Vous avez un truc contre les Malefoy ? **intervient Crixus en attrapant sa fourchette. **Qu'on règle ça avant le dessert. **

Jack nous lance son sourire arrogant et provocateur, qui nous défie tous de l'ouvrir et d'assurer à Crixus Malefoy que, oui, en effet, on a bien quelque chose contre leur famille et qu'on aimerait beaucoup se faire enfoncer une fourchette dans la trachée avant la tarte à la mélasse. Une sorte de fantasme inassouvi. Et bien sûr, personne ne s'y ose. Pas même Fin qui a une fierté qui prend plus de place que son château familial en Ecosse.

C'est ainsi qu'un ange passe de notre côté de la table –on a décidé de tous manger à la table de Serpentard pour le premier soir- puis on se lève tous pour quitter la salle et rejoindre nos dortoirs. Et on est bien obligés de nous séparer à la sortie de la Grande Salle pour nous disperser aux quatre coins de l'école et nous coucher, parmi la masse d'élèves. Et Jack doit de toute manière guider les premières années, étant préfet. Pour ma part, je suis les petits groupes parcellisés de Gryffondor, rejoignant Théo qui est la personne dont je suis la plus proche dans ma maison avec Blanchet, qui est en Cinquième année.

**-Ooh, Kell ! **m'accueille Blanchet, cessant de se disputer avec une petite pouffe qui s'en va avec énervement. **Et Théo ! Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? J'vous ai entendu gueuler dans le couloir !**

**-Toujours la première à commérer ! **remarqué-je avec agacement.

**-Mais très observatrice ! **ajoute Théo en glissant sa main dans la mienne. **Oui, c'était juste une p'tite dispute de couple, tu vois ! Il nous reste plus que le meilleur ; les réconciliations sous la couette !**

**-Formule ça plutôt par « massacre sous la couette », **le menacé-je en lui rentrant les ongles dans sa peau.

Il cri de douleur, exagérant comme il le fait tout le temps, et je roule des yeux avant de me retourner vers Blanchet qui nous observe tous les deux avec précaution, pour bien savoir quel ragot elle va pouvoir aller raconter sur moi et Théo à ses copines de cinquième année, sitôt qu'elle sera arrivée dans son dortoir. Je l'adore mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Si j'entends une rumeur sur moi, je peux être sûre de quelle bouche sur-glossée ça sort !

**-Ecoute-moi bien attentivement, Blanchet Rossi ; j'ai rompu officiellement avec Théophile et c'est donc fini ! Caput, finito, finished ! THE END ! **ponctué-je avec un regard de fer pour la brunette.** Capiche ? **

Elle me fixe de son regard du noir intense de son père, au cœur de son joli visage mat, tandis que l'on continue à marcher vers notre salle-commune. Ses sourcils haussés, originellement épais, qu'elle prend grand soin d'épiler me préparent à une réplique horripilante.

**-Comment veux-tu que je pige ce que tu me dis quand tu me causes en mode dico multi-langue ?**

Je connais trop bien ma famille.

**xOxOxO**

**-T'as vraiment trop de chance de commencer avec Potter, **ronchonné-je en parcourant mon emploi du temps. **Moi, c'est Vergnes que j'me paye…**

-**C'est vrai mais après j'ai deux heures d'Histoire, **remarque Flo.

-**Et alors ? **m'écrié-je, ulcérée. **C'est sieste ! Pendant ce temps, Vergnes va sortir son fouet imaginaire et me faire vivre un Enfer !**

**-C'est un bon prof, Bones, arrête de chouigner.**

Je lance un regard énervé à Crixus qui boit son café, sans un regard pour son propre emploi du temps. Evidemment qu'il adore Vergnes. C'est le directeur de Serpentard alors qu'il est le prof de Sortilèges ! Il est tellement vicieux, fourbe et méchant qu'il a piqué la place de directeur à Gendrick qui est notre prof de Potion et l'un des plus gentils et compréhensifs du corps professoral, avec Potter. Il ne privilégiait jamais les Serpentard et était très juste entre les différentes maisons. Et puis, il y a deux ans, cet ogre de Vergnes a débarqué avec sa petite trentaine d'année, se vantant d'avoir parcouru le Monde et de connaître tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables. Et en moins d'un an, il a réussi à évincer Gendrick. Dés lors, toute espèce d'égalité entre maisons a complètement disparu ! Et ce n'est certainement pas Potter, le directeur de notre maison à nous, pauvres Gryffondor, qui va mettre un frein à la tyrannie pro-Serpentard instaurée par Vergnes… et autre raison pour laquelle Crixus adore ce prof ; Vergnes est vraiment canon pour un type de son âge.

Ah oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Crixus est gay. Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, il le vit bien. En revanche, les autres… il a toujours une tendance à considérer homophobe chaque commentaire prononcé sur le sujet. Donc, bon, on a décidé d'éviter de le faire. A part Jack qui a une sorte de laissez-passer, alors que c'est le plus injurieux de l'histoire. Allons bon.

**-J'te protégerai bien contre l'Affreux-pas-gentil-avec-les-Bouffondors, **fait Jack en passant autour de mes épaules. **Mais on a DCFM avec Flo…**

**-Ouais, je sais, j'suis avec les Serdaigle…, **grommelé-je. **Avec Cho… tss…**

Comme en potion, bien sûr, parce que je suis ce genre de personnes à être maudite jusqu'à la fin des temps, dans tous les domaines et en toutes les circonstances. Depuis la première année, je suis la fidèle coéquipière de potion de Shino Cho. Comment est-ce possible que chaque année ce soit Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui aient potion en même temps, je n'en ai sinistrement aucune idée. Mais s'ajoute à cela, le défaut de jugement critique de Gendrick –que j'aime beaucoup mais enfin, voilà, il me fait vivre un Enfer, lui aussi- qui me flanque toujours Cho comme coéquipier pour qu'on fasse ses sacrées-foutues-nom-de-nom de potion qui finissent immanquablement par nous péter à la gueule, une fois par mois. A savoir si Cho et moi sommes naturellement nazes en potion, je serai tentée de dire que, pour Cho, la réponse est affirmative mais je dois avouer qu'il doit aussi y avoir un peu des heures que l'on passe à se jeter les ingrédients en pleine face.

**-Bon ! On y va ? **demandé-je.

**-Quoi, dé_ch_à ? **s'étonne Flo, la bouche pleine. **_Ch_'ai pas fini d'man_ch_er !**

**-Moi non plus ! **ajoutent Jack et Fin en chœur.

**-Bah prenez des croissants et vous les mangerez sur la route ! Je _peux _pas être à la bourre ! J'ai _Vergnes _! IL ME DETESTE !**

**-Et il doit t'avoir entendu gueuler de la table des profs, **remarque Fin avec cynisme. **Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure, ok ? Déstresse, Kell, putain et laisse-nous bouffer en paix !**

**-Ah bah vive l'amitié et l'entraide ! **m'indigné-je.

Je me lève de la table des Serpentard –Vergnes me déteste aussi parce qu'il trouve intolérable qu'une Gryffondor prenne place à la table des verts-et-argent. Il a essayé de me faire sanctionner pour ça mais Londubat, ô Directeur adoré, lui a fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait marqué nulle part dans le règlement intérieur que les élèves des différentes maisons ne pouvaient pas partager leurs tables. Et que c'était même très bien de voyager de tables en tables, que ça aurait rendu Dumbledore, un ancien directeur de Poudlard et le plus connu de tous, fou de joie ! Et tiens, Vergnes, mange-toi ça ! Et depuis, euh, il me déteste encore plus. C'est un bonheur.

J'empoigne alors Jack et Fin par le col et tire leurs têtes en arrière, ignorant complètement le fait que Jack s'étrangle avec son bol de chocolat au lait qu'il était en train de boire.

**-Vous allez vous lever, **sifflé-je entre les dents. **Et on va aller en cours !**

**-D'accord, d'accord !**

**-Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes !**

**-Bones, lâche mon frère.**

Je fais la moue à Crixus mais lâche Jack et Fin tandis que Flo est pliée de rire sur la table. Et je les regarde tous se lever, Flo et Fin embarquant avec eux la moitié des gâteaux de la table.

**-T'sais, parfois, je me demande pourquoi t'es pas à Serdaigle, t'es une vraie intello…, **bougonne Fin tandis que Crixus ouvre les portes de la Grande Salle pour qu'on sorte.

**-Une vraie intello qui fait toujours les pires conneries et a un bel abonnement en heures de colles, **me défend Flo avec un clin d'œil.

**-MERCI, Flo ! **me réjouis-je en tirant la langue à Fin.

-**Normalement, ce genre de trucs c'est pas des compliments…, **marmonne-t-il.

**-FLO !**

On se tourne tous sur la droite après avoir entendu la voix de Dean crier le nom de sa sœur. Enfin, peut-être que tous ne l'avaient pas reconnu au son de sa voix mais, moi, oui, ça c'est sûr. Et il est là, adossé au mur, du couloir, dans sa pose nonchalante de beau-gosse de l'école, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme qui ne saurait aller mieux à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est étrange comme des uniformes peuvent être ridicules et ringards sur certains, et complètement sexy sur d'autres.

Et bien sûr, Dean n'est pas seul. Il ne l'est jamais. A sa droite, se tient avec classe et féminité, l'une des plus belles filles des Septième années, j'ai nommé Elizabeth Gilbert, la grande sœur de Théophile. C'est une très grande brune qui ne sourit presque jamais, ce qui a le don de la rendre mystérieuse et presque inaccessible. Il parait qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Pour la majorité, c'est un compliment mais quand ça sort de la bouche de mon père, ou de celles de ma marraine ou de Tata Eddy, croyez-moi, c'est la pire des insultes. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis jamais risquée à apprendre à Papa que je sortais avec Théo. Je crois que Mme Gilbert, qui s'est divorcé de son mari et a donc récupéré son nom de jeune fille, a été l'une des copines de Papa lors de son époque à Poudlard et bon, j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas très bien finie…

**-Salut, Dean, **fait Flo avec un large sourire. **Comment va ?**

**-Super, j'ai rien pour la première heure ! **se vante-t-il.

Je soupire. Il y a vraiment des gens à qui la vie sourit H24. Flo oublie donc mon désir d'arriver en avance pour Vergnes et se rapproche de son grand-frère. Et je la suis sans même y songer. Je dois dire que je veux bien me faire lacérer par les griffes de Vergnes pour avoir trente minutes de retard à son cours, si je les ai passées avec Dean.

**-La chance de cocul que t'as, **remarque Jack. **T'as sucé Londubat ou quoi ? **

**-Pas que ça m'étonnerait…, **renchérit Crixus en lorgnant Dean.

**-Calmos, les mecs, **rit Dean. **J'finis la journée avec Vergnes !**

**-Oh arrête de te plaindre, **sort Flo. **Kell a deux heures avec lui, là, maintenant !**

Dean tourne son regard gris-vert absolument hypnotisant sur moi et c'est comme si je recevais une décharge électrique. Je rougis aussitôt et détourne les yeux, marmonnant un :

**-Ouais, j'suis maudite…**

**-Je veux bien te croire. **

Je lève aussitôt les yeux vers Elizabeth qui est celle qui a parlé de sa voix lente et claire. Elle me fixe avec une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux sombres. Comme une grande sœur regarderait la plus petite de ses cadettes et qu'elle y lisait un avenir pourri dans son regard. Avec condescendance et une drôle de forme d'affection. Je me rapproche de Flo et lui attrape le bras, m'apprêtant à lui demander qu'on y aille une bonne fois pour toutes mais Elizabeth reprend :

**-C'est triste que ça ait pas marché avec mon petit frère, Kelly, mais sérieusement, trouve-toi un autre béguin que Dean. **

**-Qu-quoi ? **

Mon cœur pompe mon sang à tout allure et j'ai l'impression qu'un moment, la Terre s'est arrêtée de tourner. Elle vient de dire quoi ? Elle a… comment elle sait ? Et elle ne peut pas avoir dire ça comme ça, devant tous les autres, devant _Dean _? Comme si on était juste toutes les deux alors qu'ils sont tous là !

**-De quoi tu parles, Liza ? **s'étonne Dean.

**-T'as tellement l'habitude de toutes les avoir à tes pieds que t'y fais même plus gaffe, **soupire-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **Sérieux, tu la vois pas rougir et balbutier à chaque fois que t'es là ? Elle se métamorphose complètement, c'est assez triste. **

**-Mais tais-toi ! **m'écrié-je en me cramponnant à Flo. **Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle dit n'emporte quoi ! **assuré-je en voyant Dean me regarder. **Je suis pas amoureuse de toi, c'est juste elle qui…**

**-Oh, Kell, **me coupe-t-il.

Je me statufie sur place aussitôt et il quitte sa position contre le mur pour s'avancer vers moi. Le silence est imperturbable autour de moi, je n'entends que les battements de mon cœur et mon affolement intérieur qui bourdonne dans mon cerveau. Son beau visage est peint de la couleur de la culpabilité et de la pitié, et la voix au fond de moi me hurle de continuer à mentir que je ne ressens rien pour lui et qu'Elizabeth n'est qu'une sale menteuse. Elle me supplie aussi de m'enfuir en courant, de ne pas attendre gentiment que mon cœur soit brisé devant tous mes amis et que je me prenne le râteau de ma vie.

Il pose ses mains chaudes sur mon bras mais je ne le regarde pas quand il me dit :

**-Je savais pas, je suis vraiment désolé… mais t'es… t'es comme ma petite sœur, je sais pas comment tu as pu penser que… **

**-J'ai rien pensé, **me défendis-je. **C'est faux, tout est faux ! Elle ment !**

**-Kelly, écoute…**

**-Ca va, lâche-la, Dean ! **intervient Flo en le poussant. **Si elle te dit que c'est faux. **

Je remercie intérieurement Flo de toutes mes forces mais je sais bien que son aide est inutile. Je sais par le silence des garçons qu'ils savent maintenant la vérité et connaissent toute l'ampleur de mon humiliation. Et surtout, je sais que Dean sait et ne voudra jamais de moi. Je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su mais se l'entendre dire comme ça, par surprise, sans mon consentement, sans que je sois _prête… _

Je regarde Dean reculer et Elizabeth venir vers lui, enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches sans qu'il ne la repousse. Pire encore, il pose un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne lui en veut pas pour l'acte immonde qu'elle vient de me faire, pour m'avoir balancée comme ça dans la gueule du loup alors qu'elle savait qu'il me rejetterait. Il veut d'elle mais pas de moi.

Je me sens moche et indésirable. Jamais. Comme une canette de bière ratatinée, compressée, explosée puis jetée dans une corbeille, sans un regard en arrière. Comme l'intello obèse de la promo qui est assise, le jour du bal de Noël, toute seule, sans cavalier, dans l'ombre, et qui regarde ses amies bien plus belles qu'elles danser, ces filles qui lui disent toujours « mais bien sûr que si tu es jolie ! », juste par pitié. Comme le bébé qui pleure dans un berceau et dont la mère ne viendra pas le consoler parce qu'elle est déjà partie depuis longtemps, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas parce qu'elle n'en veut tout simplement pas.

Je fais un pas en arrière et me mets à courir. Les larmes se mettent à dévaler contre mes joues et mes poumons me brûlent, ma gorge aussi. Mais mon cœur, c'est le pire. Il hurle et il bat, j'ai l'impression qu'il me jette des insultes à chaque battement. Et soudainement, une main me saisit le poignée et j'arrête de courir. Je me retourne et vois la tignasse frisée de Flo à travers mes larmes. Je me jette dans ses bras, les sanglots s'arrachant de ma gorge en me faisant mal.

**-Je la dé-déteste ! **lâché-je. **Et lui-lui auss-ssi ! C'est-c'est fini !**

**-Chuuut, **me souffle-t-elle en me caressant le dos. **C'est fini maintenant, je suis là, Kell, chut… respire…**

Je lui dis comme je peux que je ne veux pas respirer, que je ne veux pas me calmer. Que je veux retourner là-bas et leur faire mal comme ils m'ont fait mal. Elle dit qu'elle le sait mais qu'il faut que je respire, que je laisse tout sortir et que je respire. Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Il faut bien que je respire. Il faut bien que je vive. Même si ça fait mal, même si c'est injuste.

Et, en plus, j'ai deux heures avec Vergnes dans cinq minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonne rentrée à tous ! et courage à ceux qui ont des examens, des partiels ... on connait ça !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours :D z'êtes géniales les filles !_

_Et puis bonne lecture !_

_PS : la bio de Shin est en ligne sur le blog_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le problème dans l'affaire c'est qu'on même pas lui en vouloir, c'est vrai ça. Dean a été gentil et a pris des pincettes. Il l'a pas envoyé bouler comme une de ses groupies, preuve que même s'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, elle est quand même plus qu'une de ces adolescentes qui lui bavent dessus à longueur de journées. Et de nuits… Je pousse un soupir, m'affaissant encore plus sur ma chaise, de toute façon on s'emmerde grave en Histoire. Et je peux rien faire pour Kelly, et ça m'énerve à un point pas possible. Rester là comme une tapisserie à échouer à remonter le moral et à dire des paroles creuses et attendues. A ne servir à rien.

**« Flo, tu n'as pas fini de soupirer ?** s'agace Shino.

- **Quoi ?** haussé-je les épaules, **je fais ça discrètement quand même.**

- **Ça me gène, tu me déconcentres.**

- **Ooooh… je te déconcentre ?** éclaté-je de rire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. **T'es sûr que c'est pas Phoebe et les coups d'œil éloquents qu'elle te jette depuis tout à l'heure. »**

Il fronce les sourcils, avec sa mine franchement étonnée. Je lève les yeux au ciel, Merlin ! Il ne va pas me faire croire qu'il n'est pas au courant de ces charmes ? Je pourrais lui jouer ça sur fond de sérénade italienne « i tuoi occhi neri, como brasa sotto la cenereeeeeeeee ». Hihihihi… Mais dans quelle école ai-je atterri ? Il retire ses lunettes – qu'il ne porte que pour lire – se tourne dans la direction Phoebe qui pouffe soudain avec sa copine. Pui retourne son attention sur moi, et remet ses lunettes.

**« Tu sais qu'elle a fait coming out la semaine dernière ? »**

J'écarquille les yeux avant de contenir un gloussement compulsif devant son air désespéré par mon incompétence.

**« T'es sérieux ?**

- **Des fois Florence, je me demande bien sur quelle planète tu vis.**

- **Aaaah**, fis-je avec un clin d'œil, **t'aimerai bien le savoir.**

- **Après réflexion, pas vraiment. »**

Je lui donne un coup de coude, histoire de le dérider un peu. Incroyable comme il peut être aussi sérieux en cours. J'imagine pas comment ça doit l'énerver de devoir être avec Kelly en potions, impossible de réussir les exercices. En témoigne la trace de bave de troll sur son pull. J'agite discrètement ma baguette, histoire d'effacer un peu les dégâts qu'il a oublié. Je me passe de commentaire, j'ai déjà eu droit à un quart d'heure sur le…

**« Elle fait chier Bones, aucun respect !** grogne-t-il.

- **Oooh, comme tu es vulgaire tout à coup,** me moqué-je. »

Il garde un regard froid. Quand il pète un plomb il sort l'artillerie vulgarité qu'il déteste employé. Et c'est presque toujours de la faute de Kelly. Quoi que moi j'aime bien, ça fait un peu fondre sa rigidité de manche à balai. En parlant de balai.

**« Tu vas aux sélections de Serdaigle ?** demandé-je.

- **De Quidditch ? Non,** hausse-t-il les épaules**, pourquoi ?**

- **Alain s'y présente, pour être attrapeur,** expliqué-je avec un sourire fier, **j'me disais qu'on aurait pu aller l'encourager.**

- **Oh, okay.**

- **Okay ? Okay quoi ?** insisté-je malicieusement.

- **Je viendrais ! Ne fait pas celle qui n'a pas compris,** s'agace-t-il.

- **Je le savais que t'étais un tendre au fond ! **

- **Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Flo.**

- **Maurice, **corrigé-je.

- **Pardon ? » **

J'éclate brutalement de rire. Il est tellement trop à la ramasse des fois ! Et ça se dit le mec le plus studieux et intelligent de Poudlard, j'vous jure ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

OoOo

**« VAS-Y AL !** m'exclamé-je.

- **Mes tympans…** grogne Shin. **»**

D'autorité je lui attrape le poigné et le fais se lever pour crier avec moi. S'il accepte de mauvaise grâce de se mettre debout, il refuse de desserrer les dents. Alain est raide comme la justice, ses cheveux bruns sont légèrement décoiffés à cause du vent et il fixe avec attention Barnabé le capitaine des Serdaigle. Mais je sais qu'il a beaucoup progressé, qu'il a fait beaucoup d'efforts. Et c'est mon petit frère, il ne peut que y arriver.

**« Il y a quand même de la concurrence**, fait remarquer Shino.

- **Eh !** le reprené-je, **t'es censé être positif.**

- **Je suis juste réaliste, ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il ne va pas réussir haut la main,** hausse-t-il les épaules, **alors on se calme.**

- **J'aime mieux ça**, sourié-je, **détends toi un peu et ai confiance en lui.**

- **T'ES LE PLUS FORT ALAIN ! **s'écrie soudain Kelly essoufflée en se postant à côté de moi.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? **gronde soudain Shino.

- **Quoi ? **le toise-t-elle**, j'ai bien le droit de venir encourager ma famille !**

- **Ta famille ? **s'étrangle-t-il.

- **Eh ! **les coupé-je en pointant le ciel,** regardez, c'est son tour ! »**

Ils échangent un regard froid mais acceptent la trêve, Alain couché sur son balai virevolte dans tous le sens aux côtés des trois autres qui veulent le poste. L'ancien attrapeur est parti, il était en septième année. Je croise les doigts, attrapant la main de Kelly et la serrant très fort. Elle me sourit, ses traits sont tirés mais ses yeux ne sont plus rouges. De toute façon elle n'aime pas s'apitoyer sur son sort en public, surtout après l'humiliation qu'Elizabeth lui a fait subir.

Mes yeux s'accrochent à la silhouette de mon petit frère à la poursuite du vif d'or. Me crispant un peu lorsque l'un des concurrents rate son virage et manque de s'encastrer dans une estrade. Alain est toujours en piste, il va y arriver. Il va y arriver. Il va…

Oh.

Je relâche la main de Kelly. Ni elle ni Shino n'ont le bon ton de dire quoi que se soit. Alain se repose au sol, de là où je suis on ne peut pas deviner la mine qu'il affiche. Il vient de rater le poste. Il n'entrera pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme il l'espérait. J'ai une boule qui creuse mon ventre, m'efforce vite d'afficher un sourire avant de m'élancer dans les escaliers. Tandis que Scott Bennet est accueilli par la nouvelle équipe, Alain sur un banc retire ses protections. Je me précipite vers lui, l'enfonce dans une étreinte et m'exclame.

**« T'as battu ton record ! T'as été extraordinaire ! **

- **J'ai pas été reçu,** murmure-t-il d'une voix faible en se détachant de moi.

- **C'est pas grave, **assuré-je,** t'as quand même été super !**

- **Ah…**

- **Eh, c'est la meilleure attrapeuse de tout les temps qui te le dit**, sourié-je.

- **Ouais… »**

Il rougit en apercevant Kelly et Shino, me lançant un regard de reproche.

**« On est venu t'encourager,** explique Kell.

- **C'était pas la peine,** grommelle-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- **Tu voles bien mieux que moi en tout cas**, lâche Shino.

- **Ah ben c'est pas difficile**, ricane Kelly, **on dirait une autruche qui a trouvé un couteau !**

- **On dit une poule, **corrige-t-il avec hauteur.

- **Je te parlais pas ! **

- **Bon !** coupé-je gaiement, **et si on allait prendre un thé en cuisine ?**

- **C'est interdit, **lâche Shin en bon préfet.

- **Ouais ben personne t'oblige à venir,** siffle Kelly.

- **J'ai pas envie,** marmonne Alain.

- **Eh, attends… Al ! »**

Il est parti comme une balle, son balaie sous le bras me laissant en plan. Je soupire, reste planté sur place à le regarder filer en direction du château. Kelly vient glisser la main dans sa mienne. J'échange un sourire avec elle.

**« Faut lui laisser un peu de temps,** fait Shin. **»**

Encore une fois, je suis d'une aide précieuse. Un véritable échec.

OoOo

**« Et cette année, la coupe ne quittera pas notre maison !** s'exclame Dean. **»**

S'en suit un cri d'assentiment de notre équipe, auquel modestement je prête ma voix mélodieuse et sexy. Dans notre équipe ? Bien évidemment il y a Dean, notre capitaine et batteur qui se partage le cognard avec Thibaut Crawley, comme l'année dernière. Max Campton aux anneaux, un nouveau de septième année qui s'est décidé à passer – et brillamment en plus !- les sélections. Quant aux poursuiveurs, il n'y a que deux nouveaux : Kaori Nishidaki et Samuel Jackson. Lalita Ray, de mon année, a repris du service comme poursuiveuse. Elle me saute dessus de plaisir.

**« C'est trop génial qu'on ai été reprise cette année !** s'écrie-t-elle.

- **Ouais, carrément,** sourié-je.

- **J'espère qu'on va gagner, comme l'an dernier !**

- **Ya rien de plus certain ! **lui répond Dean.** »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est bien mon frère ça. Toujours sûr de notre victoire, à moins que ça soit de sa victoire… Etre élu capitaine lui a _légèrement_ gonflé la tête. Et les filles adorent ça. Son auréole les éblouit toutes. Même si maintenant il sort avec Elizabeth Gilbert, ce que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. Il faut dire qu'elle est belle, dégage une aura de mystère sous des traits froids et fermes et qu'elle est préfète de Serdaigle. Il forme soudain le couple incontournable de Poudlard, lisse. Presque parfait.

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires pour filles pour me changer, suivie de près par Lalita qui commence à parler avec entrain de la future sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Après six ans à partager mon dortoir avec elle, je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de lancer quelques remarques moqueuses. Elle est incroyablement sensible et pleure facilement. J'en ai déjà fait les frais. Alors je la laisse parler, de toute façon parler c'est un peu sa spécialité. Une véritable pipelette. Et il faut le reconnaitre, souvent pour ne rien dire. Mais elle n'est pas méchante.

**« Il parait qu'un nouveau salon de thé à ouvert ! Avec plus de deux cents variétés possibles !**

- **Ah ouais ? ça c'est cool !** approuvé-je.

- **Oui, vraiment ! Il y a même une réduction pour les couples hihihi ! Tu vas y amener quelqu'un tu crois ?**

- **Euh…,** haussé-je les épaules en enfilant mes collants, **non je pense pas…**

- **Oh c'est dommage,** fait-elle avec sincérité. **»**

Ah bon ? Non pas vraiment, c'est prise de tête la romance, les mecs et les couples. Je suis bien seule. Et puis, je ne suis pas si seule que ça, ya Kelly, Fin et Jake. Parfois même Crixus. Et c'est pas si mal que ça je trouve. Je relève le nez une fois mes chaussures enfilées pour tomber nez-à-nez avec la mine tendue de Lalita. Je fronce les sourcils alors que soudain elle explose.

**« J'ai besoin de ton aide Florence ! **

- **Euh…** m'étonné-je, **moi ?**

- **Oui ! Voilà ! Je… je voudrais sortir avec Fingal ! **s'emballe-t-elle, **je le trouve vraiment cool et super canon et je voudrais vraiment aller avec lui à Pré-au-Lard ! Mais… mais je sais pas comment faire tu vois ? Il est… tellement… et si…, **elle se mordille la lèvre**, alors, alors, j'ai besoin de toi ! »**

Je reste un instant inerte. Sortir avec Fin ? Notre Fin ? Mon Fin ? Ce crétin arrogant qui un jour va mourir sous le poids de son égo d'écossais mal léché ? J'éclate de rire, c'est plus fort que moi. Lalita se raidit soudain, je tente de me contenir.

**« Non, désolée, t'inquiète c'est pas toi ! **la calmé-je**, c'est juste que… que… non mais… Enfin bref !**

- **Tu veux bien alors ? **demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.** »**

Je la dévisage. Elle est toute en rondeurs et jolies formes. Un peu petite mais avec un adorable visage. Typée hindoue. De longs cheveux noirs et ondulés assorti à de grands yeux noirs ourlés de cils épais. Il en faut du courage quand même pour venir demander ça. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule avant de sourire.

**« D'accord, si tu veux mais je sais pas si je suis d'une grande aide.**

- **Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! **se jette-t-elle à mon cou. »

Une fois les effusions finies, on sort des vestiaires et je lui demande soudain.

**« Les salons de thé c'est pas trop son truc, tu aimes le whisky ? »**

Elle grimace.

**« Je bois pas d'alcool. »**

Okay, on est mal barré. Et j'en glousse un peu, franchement c'est comique.

OoOo

J'ai évidemment mis Kell sur le coup, de une parce qu'elle a besoin de se changer les idées. Parce que même si elle montre un visage déterminé à ne pas s'effondrer, je la connais. Ma p'tite sœur a besoin s'agiter, de retrouver toute son énergie. Quoi que de mieux que de la lancer dans l'un de ses passe-temps favori : fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. C'est la deuxième raison. Et puis il faut avouer que moi niveau relations amoureuses et mise en couple je suis au bas de l'échelle. Je préfère nettement la légèreté et aucune prise de tête. Etre célibataire, c'est cool !

Kelly au contraire papillonne, elle est hautement plus qualifiée pour appâter le mâle.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle a sauté sur l'appât comme un félin sur sa proie. Autant spécifier que ya du boulot.

**« Elle va être obligé de boire ! Au moins un peu !**

- **Ouais ben va falloir la convaincre hein…**

- **Si elle est si mordue, y'aura pas de problème c'est moi qui te le dit**, assure-t-elle avec un ton autoritaire. **»**

Je lui glisse un sourire malicieux, j'aime cette Kelly-là. L'autoritaire, la têtue et l'énergique. Celle qui fait chier mon cousin et qui encourage mon petit frère.

**« Bon c'est pas bientôt fini là,** s'agace Fingal, **c'est pas qu'on poireaute mais presque !**

- **Calme ta joie,** temporisé-je en passant un bras sur ses épaules, **on va aller boire c'est bon !**

- **D'ailleurs on attendait Jake et Crix, **réplique Kelly**. Et arrête un peu, tu vas devenir un vrai poivrot !**

- **PARDON ?!** bondit-il. **REPETE CA POUR VOIR ?! »**

Je glousse un peu en les voyant s'écharper verbalement, sérieusement… il tombe à chaque fois dans le panneau. C'est comme dans un cartoon. Je passe un bras autour d'eux pour les séparer, inutile de gâcher la soirée avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée. Et puis que font les Malefoy aussi ? Des vraies filles quand même ! Soudain ils déboulent dans le couloir, je ne peux retenir mon sourire malicieux.

**« Alors les mariées sont prêtes ?**

- **Répète ça pour voir**, menace Crix. **»**

J'hausse les épaules, il a vraiment aucun humour s'en est désespérant ! Je suis certaine qu'il croit que j'ai fait une allusion au fait qu'il soit gay. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en balance ! On est en 2050, c'est dans les mœurs. Faut vraiment qu'il se détende et rigole un peu. Bon je sais que depuis son histoire en quatrième année qui a fini de resserrer sa carapace il n'est plus qu'une armure sur patte mais… Comment peut-on passer une journée sans se prendre un fou rire ? Surtout quand on regarde Fingal défendre corps et bien son honneur de Highlander.

Jake crane un instant, il a de quoi avec sa belle gueule – même si le reste du corps est quand même très maigrichon… En ce moment il flirte avec une sixième année de Serdaigle à ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais on ne prête plus attention à sa vie amoureuse. Elle est au moins aussi chaotique que celle de Kelly.

**« Bon vous êtes prêts ?**

- **Allez, infraction du règlement dès la deuxième semaine !** appuie Kelly. **Pré-au-Lard nous voilà !**

- **Et c'est moi le poivrot, **grince Fingal.

- **C'est bon,** le bousculé-je gentiment, **fais pas ta tronche de cake. »**

Il grommelle un instant, je passe un bras autour de son coude, Kelly fait de même avec le mien et celui de Jake. Nous mettant d'autorité en marche. Un peu comme les Beatles. Crixus nous toise, et prends les devant sans nous adresser un autre regard. J'échange un sourire avec Kell, ce soir la nuit nous appartient.

Et je sens qu'on va s'amuser !


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, c'est adorable et motivant comme toujours :) Pleins de bisous !_

_Et puis eh bien, entrons dans le vif du sujet :_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : avez-vous eu la fève ? ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

** -JOYEUUUX ANNIVERSAIRRREE, JOYEUX AANNIVERSAAIIIRE… JOYEEEEUUUXX AAAANNIIIVERSAAAAIRE, Jack-et-Crix ! JOYEUUUUUUX AAAANNNIIIIIVERSAAAAAIIREE !**

Flo et moi achevons notre chant sur notre plus belle note tandis que Fin grommelle, bon gré, mal gré –parce que je lui ai promis de lui payer un verre de whisky… ce que je vais mettre sur le compte de Jack ! Jack se penche sur le gâteau en forme de gros cœur rouge, qu'on a choisi avec Flo, et souffle les seize bougies en forme de chevaux à la crinière enflammée qui galopent au dessus du coulis à la fraise. Tout le bar applaudit à tout rompre et on fait mine de ne pas voir Crixus qui renverse son verre d'eau pétillante sur son propre gâteau, pour éteindre ses bougies à lui. Il faut toujours qu'il joue l'ingrat qui n'aime pas les gâteaux et les fêtes d'anniversaires, et qui veut nous saper l'ambiance mais on ne se laissera pas faire ! D'un geste de la baguette, je sèche le gâteau tout en lançant un regard sévère à Crixus qui me répond de sa mine dure.

**-Rabat-joie, **lui soufflé-je en continuant d'applaudir Jack qui fait la révérence à son public.

**-J'aime pas les gâteaux, la fraise et les anniversaires, **me répond Crixus.

**-Et t'as quelque chose contre les bougies aussi ? **

**-Ca dépend du contexte. **

Je lui lance un regard de travers, me retenant de lui demander d'expliciter. En fait, je ne veux même pas connaître le fond de sa pensée. Je reporte mon attention vers Jack qui crie que c'est sa tournée et Flo qui se rassoit à la table avec Fin.

**-Alors, ça y est, vous êtes enfin aussi vieux que nous, les p'tits derniers ! **déclare Flo.

**-On peut pas vous êtes supérieurs en tout, j'imagine, **concède Jack en haussant les épaules. **Kell, tu coupes le gâteau ? **

**-Eh ! T'es pas dans ton manoir d'aristo ! **protesté-je. **Et demande à Crixus, il est plus doué avec un couteau.**

**-Cool, **approuve celui-ci en s'emparant du couteau.

Jack s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise tel un roi, passant un bras sur celui de ma chaise tandis que Crixus s'occupe de la découpe des deux gâteaux qu'on n'arrivera sans doute pas à finir entièrement.

**-La gueuse est de mauvaise humeur, **ricane Jack en me tapotant la joue du doigt.

**-Rha, arrête ! **fis-je en repoussant son doigt. **Faut juste que je boive un peu !**

Il me regarde un instant avec une lueur sérieuse et j'hausse les épaules. J'ai juste besoin d'oublier un peu. Ca fait à peu près une semaine que je me suis tapée l'humiliation de toute mon existence et mon cœur, mon cerveau et mes trippes ne s'en sont pas encore vraiment remis. En plus, maintenant, le mec que j'aime et que je n'aurais jamais a une nouvelle petite amie parfaite. Et laquelle, je vous le demande. Oh bien, ça tombe sous le sens, voyons. Celle qui m'a publiquement lynché tous mes amis, sous son nez. Ca a dû tellement l'exciter qu'il s'est dit qu'il serait géniale de se mettre en couple avec cette espèce de diablesse. Mais, à part, ça, oui, je suis comme sa petite sœur, bien sûr… je suis surtout qu'une pauvre petite gamine, pour lui, ouais. Parce que si c'était vrai, il ne sortirait pas avec celle qui m'a humilié et qui m'a offert un tiqué tous frais payés dans la vallée éplorée des cœurs brisés non-consentants. Ce traître de verre-à-crasse, il a de la chance que je n'en parle pas à Tonton Kyle.

**-Pourquoi tu me parles de Ray ? **s'étonne Fin.

Je relève le nez et sors de mes pensées, remarquant le regard intense que me lance Flo. Elle n'a jamais été très douée dans l'improvisation, les embobinages en règles et le délicat art du mensonge. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a parlée de Lalita et de son béguin pour Fin, et de la façon dont elle a sollicitée l'aide de ma meilleure amie. Je ne suis pas convaincue que cette fille soit particulièrement le genre de Fin, trop bavarde et trop proprette. Mais ça ne fait pas de mal de se prendre un râteau. C'est horrible et mortifiant, douloureux et tétanisant, mais, au moins, c'est radical. Ca permet de prendre une décision. Que tout s'arrête là et qu'il faut aller de l'avant.

**-Lalita est cool, pourquoi on t'en parlerait pas ? **m'enquis-je. **En plus, elle adore le whisky ! Donc, on lui a dit qu'elle pourrait genre boire un verre avec toi, que tu lui racontes ta petite affaire familiale !**

**-Mais euh… elle préfère ne pas boire dans le cadre scolaire, principe d'éducation ! **rectifie Flo le tir.

**-Elle s'y connait en whisky ? **fait Fin en fronçant les sourcils.

**-C'est toujours celles qui en ont le moins l'air ! **lâche Jack en s'attrapant une part de gâteau.

**-Et elle est mignonne, **noté-je. **Ca te ferait pas de mal, non ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là, Bones ? **grince l'écossais. **Que j'suis en manque ? **

**-Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas tiré, rouquin de mon cœur ? **

**-Ta gueule, Malefoy ! **

**-Juste un verre ! **relance Flo.

**-J'ai l'impression qu'ya quelque chose qui se trame…**

**-Tu parles de ton activité sexuelle ? C'est pas qu'une impression, tigrou !**

Flo et moi explosons de rire en unisson tandis que Fin se retient de sauter à la gorge de Jack qui lui sert son plus bel air insolent qui nous donne à tous les coups de gifler sa belle gueule.

**xOxOxO**

**-MAIS PAS AUSSI PETITS, LES MORCEAUX !**

**-La ferme, Cho ! 'spèce de poil à frire, tu m'défonces les oreilles…, **marmonné-je.

**-Poil à frire ? Revois ton vocabulaire d'insultes, Bones, c'est consternant.**

**-Consternant, consternant… toi, t'es con tout court. **

**-Oh, bravo, très élevé, très recherché ! Tu veux que je t'applaudisse ?**

**-Surement pas non, **grogné-je. **Ta p'tin de voix de crécelle me suffit. **

**-Tu n'avais qu'à pas te rendre illégalement à Pré-au-Lard pour t'enivrer bêtement –bêtement, de la façon donc, dont tu mènes ta vie en général-, tu n'aurais pas la gueule de bois. **

Je plonge la tête entre mes mains, accoudée que je suis sur notre table, et je tourne un regard irrité vers le coincé-du-manche-à-balais de service qui me sert de coéquipier de potions depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans cette école de malheur. Il remonte ses lunettes d'un geste désapprobateur en faisant sa petite moue de souris constipée. Tss, je vais le débrider, moi, le nippon, s'il continue à me regarder comme ça ! Et tant pis si j'aime beaucoup son père et que ma meilleure amie est sa cousine.

** -T'sais même pas ce que c'est qu'une gueule de bois, t'es qu'une grosse sainte-nitouche. **

**-Et toi, t'es qu'une sale gosse ! Et l'archétype parfait de la blonde !**

**-Sale chintoc ! **lâché-je en me redressant avec colère.

**-Raciste !**

**-Toi aussi ! T'es raciste contre les blondes !**

**-Pff ! Ca n'existe même pas.**

**-C'est toi qui devrais pas exister !**

**-Shino ! Kelly ! **s'écrie Gendrick qui se poste devant notre table.** Arrêtez donc de vous disputer, votre potion n'avance pas !**

Je fais la moue tandis que Shino s'excuse. Quel lèche-vif-d'or, cet abruti, en plus. Je le lorgne d'un regard furibard quand il assure qu'il ne « se laissera plus dissiper par ma mauvaise conduite » et je réfléchis à quel ingrédient je peux bien lui enfoncer dans ses trous de nez.

**-Ca va, tu te sens bien, Kelly ? **s'inquiète Gendrick, me coupant dans mes planifications de vengeance. **Tu as l'air un peu pâle.**

**-Verdâtre, même. Comme une bouteille de bière, un peu.**

**-J'suis malade, professeur, **répondis-je en lançant un regard mauvais à Cho.

**-Elle a dû prendre froid dans le passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard, il est assez humide…**

**-Tiens, comment tu le sais ? Confesse-nous tes pêchers, ma sœur !**

**-Ca suffit, ça suffit, **nous apaise Gendrick. **Finissez votre potion. **

**-C'est pas possible, elle l'a déjà ruinée, elle a coupé les vermisseaux de Finlande en trop petits morceaux ! **

**-Et bien discutez-en calmement pour voir comment arranger cette erreur, utilisez votre livre, **nous conseille-t-il.

Puis, il nous laisse pour aller s'occuper de Mélusine, une fille de mon dortoir, et de Phoebe, une Serdaigle.

**-Bon… ok, arrangeons ta connerie, **décrète Cho en ouvrant son livre. **Même si je doute que ce soit possible.**

**-C'est ça, **grondé-je. **Essaye d'arranger ça pour voir.**

**-Quoi encore ? **

Je lui balance tout le bol de vers gigotant à sa tronche d'abruti de compétition. Quand je raconterai ça à Papa…

**xOxOxO**

**-Des vers ? Vous êtes vraiment des gros gamins, tous les deux ! **

**-Mais c'est lui ! Il m'cherche !**

**-Oh, quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu le cherches touuut le temps !**

**-Vas-y ! Tu prends sa défense, sale traîtresse ! **l'accusé-je.

**-Maiiis nooon, Kell !**

Flo me prend dans les bras et je la repousse en faisant mine d'être vexée, et elle explose de rire avant d'utiliser sa supériorité en matière de force physique pour me faire tomber dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. On profite de cette journée de beau temps qui compte parmi les dernières, avancés que nous sommes dans le mois de septembre… on serait en Californie, on aurait encore de beaux jours devant nous mais nope, nous sommes bien dans notre Ecosse bouseuse que Fin aime tant. Lui a cours de Botanique avec les jumeaux, ça lui fait les pieds, tiens. Par contre, Flo et moi, on a une heure de liberté.

Je regarde les nuages défiler au-dessus de nos têtes, la mienne reposant sur le ventre de Flo qui joue avec mes cheveux blonds tandis que j'arrache des brins d'herbe, pensive. J'entends de là les rires de la bande de Dean qui est un peu plus loin dans le parc, n'ayant pas cours non plus. Je suis soulagée de ne pas devoir entendre le rire d'Elizabeth puisqu'elle, elle est la reine des glaces, c'est pas elle que j'entendrais rire. Par contre, le magnifique rire de Dean, lui, il retentit toutes les minutes. C'est presque un bruit incessant. Pourquoi doit-il être toujours aussi heureux ?

** -Il peut pas se la fermer, sérieux, **rouspété-je avec humeur. **Vous vous marrez vraiment trop, vous, les Quinn !**

**-Avoue que c'est ça qui te plait !**

**-Ouais bah… c'pas toujours drôle. **

**-Kell…**

**-Kelly ? **

Je me redresse pour regarder derrière moi et je vois le préfet-en-chef, ancien préfet des Serdaigle, Micheal Folley, qui s'avance vers nous. Je fronce les sourcils, sa venue m'inquiétant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Il n'est quand même envoyé par Gendrick pour me prévenir que, finalement, j'aurais bien une retenue pour avoir vidé le bol de vers sur la tronche de Cho ? Non parce que ya la sortie de Pré-au-Lard qui s'approche et j'ai pas envie de la passer à récurer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ou à aller cueillir des champignons qui pue dans la forêt interdite ! Et pourtant, son air sérieux et stricte de préfet mal léché ne me dit rien qui vaille. Tout le monde le connait pour le savoir dur, intransigeant et tout sauf un comique dans l'âme. Plus d'un a pleuré en apprenant qu'il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demandé-je tandis que Flo se redresse elle aussi sur les coudes.

Il est désormais juste devant moi et je dois lever complètement le menton pour le regarder. En plus, il est très grand. Et je le remercie intérieurement de s'agenouiller dans l'herbe à nos côtés, bien que sa proximité me mette un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas spécialement beau mais il dégage comme une aura qui inspire la méfiance, quelque chose dans son regard bleu-vert qui décourage de jouer la carte de l'insolence avec lui. C'est peut-être un peu dû à ses arcades sourcilières prononcées qui portent une ombre sur ses yeux et lui donne ce truc du regard revolver. Il salue Flo puis me lance un vague sourire qui ne dure pas longtemps avant de me dire :

**-Je me demandais si t'étais libre pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai entendu que tu avais rompu avec Gilbert. **

**-Euh… oh…**

Wow. Je lance un coup d'œil à Flo qui hausse des épaules, l'air de me dire « à toi de voir ». C'est alors que le rire de Dean sonne à mes oreilles une nouvelle fois et je retourne mes yeux sur le visage allongé et dur de Micheal. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de passer une journée entière avec lui mais je sais que j'ai envie de la passer avec n'importe quel mec, que j'en ai besoin. Et c'est n'importe quel mec, pas vrai ? Après tout, je suis belle. C'est ce qu'on dit. Pas Dean mais les autres. Je préfère être belle et avec quelqu'un que sans Dean et indésirable.

**-D'accord !**

**-Fantastique, **fait-il avec un nouveau sourire. **Je te redirai pour le programme.**

**-Hum, **opiné-je du menton, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Et aussi vite qu'il est venu, il se remet sur ses pieds et s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner en direction du château, encore un peu sous le choc de sa demande imprévisible. Puis, mes yeux se positionnent d'eux-mêmes sur le groupe de Dean. Celui-ci jette de l'eau sur une fille qui n'est pas Elizabeth mais qui doit être tout aussi sous son charme.

**-Tu vas pas te payer des barres monumentales avec Folley, **fait Flo. **Mais il a un truc… et il a pas l'air con. **

**-Ouais…**

**-Et ce serait un bon amour pansement. **

Je baisse mes yeux sur elle qui me sourit doucement et j'hoche du menton avant de lui avouer :

** -J'aurais dit oui à n'importe qui.**

**-Je sais.**

**xOxOxO**

**-J'y crois pas que tu puisses m'faire ça !**

Je roule des yeux et me remplis mon verre d'eau, puis celui de Théo qui s'énerve contre son bout de pain, en face de moi, sa houppette frémissant de fureur sur le haut de son front. J'échange un regard agacé avec Mélusine qui rigole le plus discrètement possible. Je lui donne un coup de coude, loin d'être amusée, pour ma part. Surtout que je suis bien entourée parce que, en plus, il y a Scarlett qui a cru bon de venir s'assoir juste à ma gauche pour tout connaître de mon rencart avec Micheal, et du même coup, m'a gâché le repas en apprenant l'histoire à Théo qui va souler jusqu'au dessert –si ce n'est pas jusqu'à Noël- avec ça. Pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle doivent-ils avoir DCFM à l'heure où les gens sensés comme les Gryffondor mangent ?

**-Oh, ça va, Théo ! On est plus ensemble, je te rappelle !**

**-Oh merci bien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, suppôt de Voldemort ! **s'écrie-t-il. **Ca te suffit pas de m'avoir lâchement largué ! _Par lettre _!**

**-Je t'ai déjà expliqué ! Tu étais en vacances, j'étais en vacances, y'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options !**

**-T'aurais pu attendre la rentrée !**

**-Pff ! Comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose ! Arrête de faire ton gros bébé, Gilbert ! **m'énervé-je. **Ta sœur est déjà assez exécrable pour toute ta famille !**

**-Parle pas de ma sœur, fille de Satan !**

**-C'est ta sœur la fille de Satan ! **

**-Arrête avec ma sœur !**

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et, le voyant mimiquer mon geste, je lui envoie un coup de pied dans le mollet, sous la table, pour évacuer ma frustration. Il me fusille du regard et je lui rends la faveur.

**-N'empêche que j'veux savoiiiir tout de la façon dont t'as demandé de sortir Folley ! **intervient Scarlett.

**-T'en as déjà assez fait, Scar !**

**-Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, **râle-t-elle. **En plus, Folley, c'est vraiment pas un BG… pourquoi t'as accepté d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui ? **

**-Oh, il est pas moche non plus ! **me défend Mélusine.

**-Ouais bah, Kelly pourrait faire mieux, sérieux ! Il a une bouche bizarre !**

**-Bien dit, p'tite ! **fait Théo. **Ce mec est un vrai tyran sadique et cruel, et il a une tête de tordue ! J'suis sûre qu'il t'aime même pas et que c'est juste parce que t'es jolie. En plus, il est plus vieux, c'est quasiment la pédophilie et c'est franchement…**

**-BOUCLE-LA, THEO ! **explosé-je. **Je fais ce que je veux ! **

Il me regarde un instant, clignant de ses longs cils clairs, avant de faire la gueule et de se réattaquer à son pain, en marmottant :

**-A peine un mois qu'on est plus ensemble et déjà, elle va voir ailleurs…**

**-Théo… c'est qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Fais pas la gueule, s'te plait, **repris-je plus doucement en lui donnant un petit coup de pied taquin.

**-D'accord mais on en a pas fini.**

-**Sans blague. **

D'façon, je le savais, ça va être ma fête, cette année.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou !_

_Grosse frayeur, l'ordi de Lou est également mort, on a cru avoir perdu tous nos écrits mais c'est bon, le principal est sauf ! Sinon Gros merci à vous toutes :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : du coup peut être que la calligraphie des chap sera différente maintenant, vous nous direz_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**« Elle a dit non. »**

Alain s'assoit à côté de moi, je ne me retourne pas tout de suite vers lui. Restant quelques minutes silencieuses. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Dans l'effervescence habituelle de l'approche de la sortie Pré-au-Lard, il y a toujours les grands perdants. Et les rangs grossissent, à côté du cœur brisé de Kelly, vient s'ajouter celui d'Al. Mon petit frère, qui déborde d'amour pour la timide Scarlett et qui n'arrive pas à ne pas bafouiller en lui adressant la parole. Qui a dû sortir du fond de ses trippes tout son courage pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Mon petit frère qui vient déjà de se manger un échec cuisant au Quidditch.  
Je lui souris gentiment, passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Il a les yeux rivés sur le lac.

**« Elle a dit qu'elle préférait qu'on soit ami, **continue-t-il gravement**.**  
**- Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?** glissé-je doucement.  
**- Je sais pas si je pourrais être son ami Flo.**  
**- Bien sûr que si,** coupé-je fermement, **parce que tu vas pas devenir orgueilleux et que tu es mature. Tu vas pas aller bouder. »**

Il hausse mollement les épaules. Bon, de toute façon qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je n'ai jamais eu de cœur brisé, je ne sais ce que c'est que par les pleurs de Kelly qui semblent toujours se répéter après chaque échec de ce que j'appelle « ces amours pansements ». Michal ? Tout le monde parle du couple qu'il va bientôt former avec Kelly « brisée » par Dean, comme deux protagonistes de séries. On se croirait dans un roman feuilleton avec comme jeune premier crevant l'écran comme Brad Pitt dans ses jeunes années, mon frère. Les gens sont si futiles. S'en est presque drôle.

**« De toute façon, tu vas quand même aller t'amuser à Pré-au-Lard, et puis tu vas voir, ça va aller mieux. Ça sera un peu dur c'est clair…**

**- Tu peux parler,** marmonne-t-il.  
- **Eh ! J'essaie de te remonter le moral là !** faisé-je mine de m'offusquer.  
**- C'est pas franchement une réussite**, se moque-t-il.  
**- Dis donc… c'est pas un sourire ça ?** triomphé-je. **Allez, viens je t'offre un chocolat chaud ! C'est ma tournée.**  
**- C'est interdit d'aller en cuisine…** reproche-t-il.  
**- Roh ! Tu traines trop avec Shin toi, t'es pas encore préfet en chef alors je fais ce que je veux,** lancé-je avec un clin d'œil, allez bouge on se caille ! »

Et pour le dérider un peu je ne peux m'empêcher d'abattre ma dernière carte. Ebouriffage de cheveux et chatouilles. Il pousse un cri et lâche une insulte. Héhéhé, mission accomplie agent Quinn !

**« T'es chiante Flo, tu t'arrêtes jamais**, grommelle-t-il.  
**- Eh oui ! Une vraie gamine ! Heureusement que t'es là pour relever le niveau, bon t'as fini de râler ?**  
**- Je râlais pas !**  
**- Tu râles tout le temps !**  
**- N'importe quoi !**  
**- Bon on le boit se chocolat ou pas ? »**

Voilà qui met tout le monde d'accord, la bouffe : c'est un trait de famille !

OoOO

**« T'y vas avec Lalita ?** balbutié-je.  
- **Ben ouais,** fronce-t-il les sourcils, **pourquoi ? Ya un problème ?**  
**- Non, non pas du tout !** secoué-je la tête,** mais… enfin…**  
**- Quoi ? Attends, c'est pas toi qui m'a sorti qu'elle était super cool ?**  
**- Elle est cool !** appuié-je, **mais… euh si vite ?**  
**- Si vite ?** répète-t-il incrédule.** Hein ?**  
**- Non, rien. Laisse tomber. »**

Je retourne mon attention sur Hugo Potter, le prof de DCFM. Enfin tente de la retourner parce que je me rends soudainement compte qu'en fait… Avec qui je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard moi ? Jake y va avec une sombre Serpentarde, Kelly avec Michael et maintenant Fin… Pas que ça me gène vraiment hein… Juste qu'on se sent un peu seul, et qu'on se marre moins. Presque pas même.  
Je croise soudain le regard béat de Lalita, elle me fait un signe et un sourire rayonnant. Me mimant un remerciement. Je reste interdite. Je n'ai rien fait du tout, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé soudainement ? M'étonnerait pas que Kelly y soit pour quelque chose. Fin me fixe étrangement, j'accroche alors mon air le plus jovial et m'exclame.

**« Tsss, vous me lâchez tous ! Tant pis, vous savez pas ce que vous ratez !**  
**- Ya toujours Crix. »**

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, les jumeaux sont côte-à-côte. Le baraqué toujours avec son air d'ex-taulard échappé d'Azkaban. Je pouffe devant sa mine sérieuse, souriant à Fin.

**« Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! Un truc de ouf.**  
**- Même pas la peine d'y penser, j'y vais pas,** lance Crix.  
**- Qu'est-ce que je disais,** pouffé-je,** je vais m'amuser comme une folle !**  
**- Miss Quinn ? Une réflexion peut être ?** m'interrompt le prof. »

Mon père est cent fois plus cool que le votre ? Et il fait des tartiflettes à tomber par terre ! Mais gardons ces réflexions pour moi-même, je doute qu'elles soient d'aucune utilité sur le propos des loups-garous. Je me contente de secouer la tête et de dissimuler mon sourire. Qui retombe bien vite. J'ai beau en rire, c'est vraiment triste Pré-au-Lard sans Kelly, Fingal et Jake. Je pensais qu'au moins y'aurait Fin.

Je soupire, je me suis engagée à aider Lalita. Je devrais être contente pour elle. Mais bon, je pensais pas que j'en pâtirai. Pas autant en tout cas. De toute façon, c'est comme ça. Autant faire avec.

**« J'espère que tu aimes le thé !** lâché-je.  
**- Quoi cette eau chaude** **?** grimace-t-il,** c'est même pas une boisson ça ! »**

OoOo

**« C'est'y pas mignooon, il s'est fait tout beau pour son rencart !**  
**- T'es lourde Flo,** soupire Dean.  
**- Avoue que t'es fier !**  
**- C'est vrai,** se vante-t-il, **mais ça tout le monde le sait.**  
**- Ouais et à propos de ton égo aussi tout le monde est au courant,** me moqué-je. **»**

Il m'ignore royalement, je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est bien Dean ça, vous ignorer pour montrer que ça le touche même pas. Tss, incroyable ce que mon frère à la grosse tête. Avec une morphologie aussi disproportionnée, c'est à se demander comment les filles peuvent encore le trouver irrésistible. Sans parfait de son arrogance, de son horripilante façon à toujours éviter le conflit et user de la diplomatie. Pas parce qu'il est comme ça, mais parce que ça lui donne le beau rôle. Mais il est si sexyyy. Merlin…

**« Al me fait la tronche,** lâche-t-il, **tu sais pourquoi ?**  
**- Non,** secoué-je la tête.  
**- T'es sûre ?** fronce-t-il les sourcils suspicieusement.  
**- Il a pas été sélectionné dans son équipe de Quidditch…**  
**- Il a postulé ?** s'exclame-t-il.  
**- T'étais pas au courant ? Dean ! Sérieux…** soupiré-je, **redescend de ton nuage des fois.**  
**- Pourquoi il m'en a pas parlé ? J'aurais pu l'aider !**  
**- Eh ! Je l'ai aidé**, répliqué-je. **C'est pas parce qu'il t'a pas tenu au courant qu'il a échoué, et il avait pas envie d'en parler avec toi c'est tout. T'es pas le centre du monde Dean.**  
**- C'est bon,** hausse-t-il des épaules, **je comprends pas. »**

Je ne me lance pas dans l'explication. C'est à Alain d'expliquer ou non son complexe d'infériorité. Heureusement pour moi, c'est le moment que choisit Elizabeth pour débarquer de sa lente démarche de félin. Bon on va pas se mentir, elle est très belle. Si on aime le genre princesse des glaces frigides. En tout cas c'est bien l'apparence qu'elle se donne. Et soudainement, elle me sourit et me lance aimablement – Elizabeth autrement que frigide et hautaine !

**« Salut Florence, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard aussi ? C'est cool, il parait qu'ils ont ouvert un nouveau salon de thé super sympa !**  
**- Euh…,** bafouillé-je.  
**- Eloquente, comme toujours !** se marre Dean.  
**- C'est un trait de famille,** raillé-je.  
**- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord**, appuie-t-elle. **»**

Dean éclate de rire, je reste un instant interloquée. Je ne m'attendais pas à… ça. Où est la pimbêche au bâton dans le cul langue de pute et frigide avec les mecs qui n'a aucune amabilité et sociabilité ? Incroyable mais vrai. En tout cas en apparence. Elle me sourit. Et j'ai beau me dire que ma mère ne supporte pas la sienne et qu'oncle Ric a été l'une de ses victimes, je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment canon. Et… sympa ?  
Dean passe un bras autour des hanches d'Elizabeth.

**« T'es sûre de pas vouloir venir ?**  
**- Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux,** propose Elizabeth.  
**- Quoi ? Oh ! Non !** secoué-je la tête, **je vais pas tenir la chandelle ! C'est sympa mais je suis quand même pas à ce stade là de la dépression, éclaté-je de rire.**  
**- Okay, tant pis !** fait Dean, **on y va ? »**

Elizabeth hoche la tête, échange un bref baiser avec lui et ils me saluent avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cour. Je les suis à distance, avant de tomber sur la masse d'élèves qui se presse derrière Potter semblant vouloir y mettre de l'ordre. Je ne repère pas Fin, Kelly et Jake. Crix lui est resté dans son dortoir. Je soupire, un léger pincement au cœur. Et emboîte le pas à la masse qui s'avance sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.

OoOo

**« C'est divin Betsy, vraiment,** fait Shin.  
**- Oh ! Quel charmeur !** glousse celle-ci, **comment peut-il être encore célibataire ? Un beau et charmant jeune homme comme lui !**  
**- Si on cherche bien, ya quelques raisons…**, rié-je. »

Shino m'ignore royalement, continuant de déguster son choco-boom spécialité maison de Besty, une petite vieille de soixante-dix ans qui tient une petite boutique spécialisée dans le chocolat et les figurines animées en chocolat. Elle est ridée, a des cheveux de neige et est folle amoureuse de mon cousin, et il doit presque insister pour payer ses sachets de surprises chocolat noir. C'est à chaque fois le passage obligé, elle l'attend presque sur le pas de son magasin.

**« Oh ! Toujours à faire sa maligne la petite Florence,** sourit-elle, **comme tu es devenue mignonne ! Il faut absolument te trouver un fiancé !**  
**- Un fiancé ?** répété-je amusé.  
- **Nous allons de ce pas chercher un condamné d'Azkaban qui veut une conditionnelle mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise Betsy,** lâche Shin avec suffisance.  
**- Quel vilain farceur !** glousse-t-elle.  
**- C'était même pas drôle,** faisé-je remarquer.  
**- Pourtant n'est-ce pas toi la spécialiste de l'humour potache ?** réplique-t-il, **non ? J'ai pas pu me tromper.**  
**- Oh ben non, pas toi** ! ricané-je.  
**- Ne vous battez pas les enfants, allez je vais vous emballer tout ça !**  
**- Si tu mets tes lunettes, je suis sûre qu'elle te demande en mariage,** glissé-je en riant. »

Betsy depuis son comptoir lui jette des coups d'œil fréquent, j'vous jure on dirait qu'elle vient de retourner en adolescence !

**« Reste un peu sérieuse, Flo,** lève-t-il les yeux au ciel.  
**- Et voilà joli-cœur !** s'écrie Betsy.  
**- Comment veux-tu ?** éclaté-je de rire. **»**

OoOo

**« Je voulais pas y entrer…**  
**- Arrête un peu, leur thé est excellent, ça aurait été dommage de manquer ça quand même.**  
**- Ben si tu le dis**, marmonné-je. **»**

Le problème, enfin non il n'y a pas de problème en soit. C'est juste que je me sens mal à l'aise soudain, à les regarder tous là pendant leur rencart à papillonner et s'échanger des niaiseries par-dessus leur thé moitié-prix – promotion pour les couples… Quant ils parlent, parce que j'ai une vue grandiose sur la tête de Kelly qui me mime son ennuie. Visiblement Michael n'est pas le plus bavard de tous, ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soi. Je me demande combien de temps il va durer celui-ci. S'il est pas capable de transporter un minimum Kell ça va pas faire long feu.

**« Pourquoi je suis obligé de me taper le seul jour dans l'année où tu tires une tronche de cent pied de long ?**  
**- Parce que tes meilleurs potes sortent ensemble et sont en train de se faire des mamours trois tables plus loin,** lancé-je.  
**- Ah non, tu te trompes,** lève-t-il un sourcil, **trois tables plus loin c'est Fingan et Lalita. »**

Je me raidis, encore plus mal à l'aise. Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que je fabrique dans ce salon de thé ringard entourée de mignons petits couples qui roucoulent tandis que moi je partage ma table avec mon cousin !? C'est carrément chiant. Et stupide. Et même si j'aime être libre comme l'air, n'avoir aucune prise de tête avec mon cœur et la compagnie de Shino, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soudain étrangement seule. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui aurait raté son train et reste sur le quai sa valise à la main et son voyage encore dans la tête.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, regarde Lalita qui éclate de rire et laisse glisser mes yeux sur le dos de Fin. Je fais une pause. Presque agacée du rire trop mélodieux de ma coéquipière. Puis me rabroue intérieurement avant de me tourner vers mon cousin en portant ma tasse de thé en l'air.

**« Au célibat !**  
**- J'allais justement porter ce toast,** approuve-t-il en lançant un regard acide à Kelly.  
**- Roh arrête !** pouffé-je, **on dirait que t'es jaloux ?**  
**- Serais tu tomber sur la tête ?** manque-t-il de – comiquement – s'étouffer avec son thé, **Bien sûr que non !**  
**- Oh que si !** rié-je, **t'es vert de jalousie parce que Kell elle fait honneur à son papa et sa réputation de briseur de cœur alors que toi tu fais fondre que Betsy !**  
**- La quantité ne fait pas la qualité,** lance-t-il fermement. **»**

C'est le moment précis que choisit Kell pour me miner la pendaison tandis que Michael s'adresse à la serveuse. Je suis prise d'un hoquet de rire, et recrache mon thé. Shino pousse une exclamation et voir son visage sérieux constellé de petites gouttelettes de thé me fait m'étouffer dans un gloussement compulsif.

Et Kelly est au moins aussi morte de rire que moi, je l'entends d'ici !

**« Bon je croix que ça suffit,** fait-il en s'essuyant dignement le visage.  
**- Oh ben non ! On vient juste d'arriver ! »**

Lalita rit soudain plus fort. Je me crispe, repose la tasse. Elle est horripilante quand elle rit.

**« Okay on y va, cette déco est à gerber.**  
**- Flo, ton vocabulaire… »**


	10. Chapter 10

_PARTIELS FINIS ! OUIIII ! Petit moment de perdition de Lou qui va fêter son anniversaire demain héhéhé tout va bien du coup ! J'espère que pour vous aussi._

_Sinon, gros merci à vos reviews :D Vous êtes toutes très drôles dans vos suppositions et on adore ça alors vous en priver pas !_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

** -Tu lis ? **

Je détache mes yeux du petit papillon blanc dont je suivais le vol, faute de plus intéressant dans les alentours, et les lève sur Micheal qui marche à côté de moi, les épaules et le menton haut. Il me fixe de son regard transcendent. C'est comme s'il ne cillait jamais, c'est dérangeant et, en même temps, c'est… il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui, même si je me fais doucement chier en sa présence. Surement le fait qu'il est froid et sérieux, tout le contraire de Dean. Il sait ce qu'il veut et, par son attitude, c'est comme une évidence que rien ne l'arrêterait pour l'avoir. Et c'est rafraichissant, presque captivant. Dean n'a pas ce genre d'aura parce qu'il a déjà tout ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas cette puissance dans le regard. Et j'ai besoin de ça, de tout ce que Dean n'est pas.

**-Euh… c'est-à-dire ? **demandé-je, mal-assurée.

**-Est-ce que tu lis ? **fait-il en haussant un sourcil. **Des livres. Tu es une bonne élève alors, je me demandais quel type de livres te plaisais.**

WitchMag, ça compte ? Mais il n'a pas l'air très friand d'humour donc je décide de lui mijoter un petit bord à la sauce Kelly-Bones.

**-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je _raffole _de littérature ! ****Shakespeare, Pincebaguette, Orwell…**

**-Orwell, vraiment ? ****Alors, elle est belle _et_ cultivée…**

Et ça me fait rougir de plaisir, même si le compliment ne repose que sur du vent puisque je ne lis rien à part la presse people et des romances d'été. Mais ça fait du bien, quand même, ça calme la douleur quelque part. Je lui souris et il prend ma main. Ses doigts sont froids et aucune étincelle, aucun papillon ne fait son apparition magique dans mon estomac comme à chaque fois que je frôle Dean par inadvertance. Ou quand j'ai l'audace d'instaurer le contact de moi-même. Non, il n'y a rien, c'est comme si je tenais la main à une statue de marbre avec sa rigidité et la pression ferme que Micheal pose autour de mes doigts. Mais il ne me brise pas le cœur, alors au diable la chaleur et les étincelles. Et peut-être que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui. Je sais que je peux le faire, que je peux ne plus être amoureuse de Dean. Ça fait longtemps que j'essaye et que j'échoue, mais je sais que je peux réussir. Il faut juste que j'essaye plus fort. Et s'il faut que j'apprenne tous les bouquins d'Orwell sur le bout des doigts pour faire croire au préfet-en-chef de Poudlard que je suis une apprentie Prix Nobel de littérature, c'est comme si c'était fait.

Au besoin, j'improviserai.

**axOxOxO**

**-Scaaaar !**

La petite brune aux yeux bleus clairs de sa mère se retourne vers moi et elle m'offre un simple sourire en me reconnaissant. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre de m'attendre le temps que je me fraye un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui se dirige vers la Grande Salle pour dîner, en ce samedi soir, après Pré-au-Lard. Elle est avec sa meilleure amie, Priscilla Thomas, une métisse un peu enveloppée dont la plupart se moque par souci de cruauté gratuite mais, de ce que j'en sais, elle a un caractère assez corsé pour se défendre.

**-Salut, Kelly ! **

**-Ca va, Prisc ?**

**-Nikel ! J'ai eu un super rencard, hier, avec Roger Noil ! Il est fou de moi !**

**-M'étonne pas, **fais-je avec un clin d'œil avant d'attraper ma p'tite sœur de substitution par les épaules. **Et dis, toi, on brise les cœurs des gentils garçons ? **

Scarlett fait honneur à son prénom et pique un fard immédiat, ne perdant pas une seconde pour baisser le menton et ainsi se masquer la figure de ses longs cheveux ébènes. Je roule des yeux à l'unisson avec Priscilla qui a l'air assez agacée elle aussi.

**-En plus, c'est vrai qu'il est gentil, Alain ! Et il est mignon, même un peu plus que mon Roger, **s'apitoie Priscilla. **Et il a été vraiment triste quand il est parti après t'avoir demandé de sortir avec lui, Scar !**

**-J'voulais pas le rendre triste…, **marmonne-t-elle, fixant toujours ses pieds. **Mais c'est mon ami, pas mon… enfin, tu sais. Et j'ai pas envie, c'est pas contre lui. **

**-Mouais. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est sûr. **

**-Et Al t'aime beaucoup, **assuré-je. **Et depuis tellement longtemps ! Vous seriez trop mignons tous les deux !**

**-Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup ! **s'écrie Scar en redressant sa têteaux sourcils froncés. **C'est pas ça le problème, vous comprenez pas ! J'ai… j'me sens juste pas prête encore. **

**-Pff, ça va, on a quatorze ans !**

**-Treize, **la rectifie Scar. **Et… c'est débile d'avoir un mec, ça sert à rien. **

**-Héééé ! T'es au courant que j'en ai un ?**

**-Ok, ok, **rié-je, calmant l'esclandre. **T'as raison, Scar, prends ton temps…**

Elle me sourit tandis que Priscilla râle que son Roger et elle, ce sera pour la vie, et que Scar aura l'air maline à son mariage quand elle répètera ses paroles. Je pose ma joue contre la haut du crane de la brunette tandis qu'on se dirige toutes les trois vers la Grande Salle. Elle fait bien de ne pas se précipiter vers les mecs, même si c'est l'adorable petit Alain qui ne lui fera jamais de mal volontairement. Les histoires de cœur ont vraiment le don de gâcher des vacances, des amitiés et tout ce qui a la moindre valeur, d'ailleurs. Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?

La question à trois millions de gallions.

**xOxOxO**

**-On a la pire capitaine de tous les temps ! **m'offusqué-je. **Sérieux, qui a élu cette dinde ? Elle s'y connait même pas ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a chauffé Potter pour dégoter le poste ! Non mais t'as vu quand elle m'a dit que j'avais loupé la passe que je t'ai faite ? C'est ses parents qui l'ont loupé, ouais !**

**-En plus, sa teinture est vraiment foirée, **ajoute Théo avec dégoût. **Et on voit ses racines brunes ! Le pire, c'est que tous les mecs de Septième Années sont à fond dessus !**

**-Ah ouais ? **fis-je en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

**-Ouais…**

**-Tous des débutants, d'gros nazes…**

**-Ils se masturbent avec _Wich&Bitch_, c'est te dire l'étendu des dégâts. Et pourtant, on a le choix, rayon magasines porno sorciers mais non, faut qu'ils prennent le plus beauf, c'est de l'amateurisme ! Et je leur ai dit mais ils veulent pas écouter le connaisseur…**

Je tourne un regard au sourcil haussé vers lui, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**-Euh, Théo ? **l'appelé-je avec irritation.** Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des discussions d'obsédés sexuels ? **

**-« Pas avec toi… », **grommelle-t-il. **N'empêche que t'aurais bien voulu satisfaire mes besoins naturels, j'aurais pas besoin de ma petite collection personnelle…**

**-Je suis au courant des Malheurs de Théophie, merci bien !**

Je repousse mon sac en bandoulière qui me rebondissait contre les cuisses et attache mes cheveuxencore trempés par la douche. Je n'aime pas les sécher magiquement, on dit que ça les abime. On se dirige vers la tour de Gryffondor après notre séance d'entrainement de Quidditch qui m'a bien énervée. Enfin, surtout, cette Lana Fox. Déjà que ça fait des années qu'on se la tape en attrapeuse et qu'elle était nulle. Stimson, notre ancien capitaine décidait de plans d'action vachement travaillés, choisissant avec soin quand est-ce qu'il fallait que Fox attrape le bon sang de vif d'or, avec l'écart de points parfaits pour que l'on gagne. Mais, à chaque fois, cette espèce d'abrutie lobotomisée n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et attrapait le vif d'or, le plus tôt possible. Une fois elle l'a même attrapé au bout de seulement un quart d'heure, tout ça pour pouvoir parader ! Et maintenant, en plus de ça, elle est capitaine. Ca doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec son père qu'est une vedette de Quidditch que tout le monde adule… la belle excuse. Angelino Rossi est bien le mari de ma marraine c'est mon Tonton Angel, et pourtant, j'en fais pas tout un foin ! Et Angelino Rossi a bien plus la classe que Johnny Fox !

** -Alors, ça y est, tu es la copine du monstre de l'école ? ** ronchonne Théo.

**-Y'a encore rien d'officiel, **fais-je en lui jetant un regard plein de reproche. **Et c'est pas un monstre, ok ? **

**-L'année dernière, il m'a enlevé dix points parce que j'ai craché mon chewing gum à côté de la poubelle ! J'ai dû négocier pour pas qu'il me colle !**

**-Et ? C'est toi qui fais le ménage ? Il a bien eu raison !**

**-Tu prends déjà son parti plutôt que le mien ? **s'écrie-t-il, ulcéré, avec sa voix qui part, comme à l'accoutumée, dans les aigus. **Ah bah ce fut rapide, Miss Bones, ça fait plaisir ! J'paris que t'as même couché avec lui, rien que pour m'énerver !**

**-Je l'ai même pas embrassé, Théo ! Arrête donc de faire ta drama-queen !**

**-AH ! **fait-il avec satisfaction. **Tu m'avais embrassé, moi, à notre premier rencard !**

**-Oui, tu m'avais même tripotée les seins, par « inadvertance », **lui rappelé-je. **Parce que t'es un gros pervers.**

**-Et ça t'avait plu !**

J'éclate de rire et passe un bras autour du sien tandis qu'il fait sa marche du cop fier que je connais bien parce que c'est l'une des choses chez lui qui m'a toujours fait mourir de rire automatiquement. Mais je suis bien contente de l'avoir plaqué parce que ça devient nettement moins drôle quand c'est mon copain qui fait ce genre de cirque après m'avoir peloté les fesses en public.

**-Et ton pote, là, Final ou Fringale, il sort avec la p'tite des pays exotiques un peu niaise qui l'ouvre tout le temps pour rien dire ? **me demande-t-il alors que je donne le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

**-Alors de une, c'est FINGAL ! Et tu devrais quand même le savoir, on est sorti ensemble, pour l'amour de Morgane ! Tu vois pourquoi je t'ai largué ? **m'exaspéré-je. **Et de deux, cette fille, c'est Lalita et elle est très gentille ! Et de trois, ça te concerne pas, espèce de vieille commère ! Tu connais même pas leurs noms alors qu'ils sont dans notre classe !**

**-Allez, ça va, j'veux savoir, c'est tout !**

**-T'es pire que Blanchet, parfois.**

On s'assoit près de la cheminée et je pose mon sac de Quidditch sur la table basse, saluant Blanchet qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce et qui est censée certainement donné des conseils à une fille qui joue aux échecs sorciers. Mais si j'étais cette dernière, je n'écouterai pas un mot de ce que peut bien déblatérer l'aînée des Rossi qui est une vraie brêle à ce jeu.

**-T'adores Blanchet et tu m'adores aussi, alors, on s'en fout, **fait-il en arrangeant sa houppette capillaire. **Réponds !**

**-Bah, je pense bien qu'ils sortent vaguement ensemble, **finis-je par lâcher. **Leur rencard d'hier s'est bien passé, je crois. **

**-Ouais, j'vois, c'est comme toi et l'autre affreux… ya rien d'officiel, blablabla, mais y'a du touche-pipi dans l'air…**

**-Gilbert, tu me les brises.**

** xOxOxO**

**-J'vois même pas pourquoi on révise ta Méta, Kell, Psanoun nous a jamais dit qu'on aurait un contrôle !**

**-Oh arrête un peu de râler, Fin ! **m'exaspéré-je en lissant mon parchemin. **Il vous l'a pas encore dit, c'est tout ! Il vous le dira demain quand vous autres Serpentard l'aurez, et vous serez bien contents que je vous ai tous trainés ici pour qu'on révise ! Flo aussi était pas chaude-chaude, alors que, elle, elle était là quand il l'a dit mais elle sait bien que c'est pour son bien ! Sois un peu plus comme elle et un peu moins ton highlander-casse-citrouille habituel, là !**

**-Elle nous force à réviser un contrôle imaginaire de merde et c'est elle qui parle d'être casse-citrouille…, **fait-il à Crixus en me pointant du doigt.

« Faudrait toutes les descendre », tombe le verdict de Crixus Malefoy, troisième dérangé mental aux pulsions meurtrières du nom, sur son ton placide alors qu'il tourne calmement une page de son livre de Métamorphose. Je lui ferais bien réviser son jugement de sexiste facho mais il se trouve qu'il est le seul qui prend ma séance de révision au sérieux, tout compte fait. Parce qu'entre Flo qui fait semblant de relire son cours mais qui a les yeux dans le vague, Fin qui passe son temps à ronchonner pour un rien et Jack qui ne fait que lancer des sorts aux autres occupants de la bibliothèque, je peux vous dire que les mouches des environs auraient une meilleure note au contrôle de métamorphose que ces trois rigolos. Quels irresponsables, je vous jure ! Quand on pense que Jack est préfet de sa maison, ça donne une notion de l'infini. Si c'était moi qui nommais tout ce bon monde, préfets et capitaines de Quidditch, et même directeurs de maison, croyez-moi qu'il y aurait moins d'incompétents, d'anarchistes et de mangemorts herbe entre les murs de notre pauvre Poudlard…

**-Bon, Flo, **fis-je en me tournant vers ma voisine de droite,** dis-moi comment on change, euh imaginons… une fourchette en plume !**

**-Euh… Plumea fourchetta ? **

**-Flo ! **

**-Ah, donc, c'est un peu plus comme elle que je dois être ? **ironise Fin avec son air supérieur. **Noté !**

**-Et toi, Fin, au lieu de faire le malin ! Comment on fait ? **demandé-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine sur un air de défi.

**-_Plumifors ! _**jette Fin avec fierté.

**-OH mais Fin ! **m'émerveillé-je. **Tu révises, en fait ! Flo, fais comme lui !**

**-AH ! J'aime mieux ça !**

**-Je suis sûre que c'est Crixus qui lui a soufflé…, **fait Flo.

**-Je vais te souffler mon poing dans la gueule. **

**-AAAHHHH ! DES COULEEUUUVRES ! **

Je me penche sur la table pour voir un gosse en uniforme de Serdaigle sauter sur place, les lacets de ses chaussures s'étant changé en paires de serpents, valsant dans les airs ou s'entortillant autour de ses petites chevilles. Des élèves se précipitent vers lui, bientôt imitée par la bibliothécaire qui s'évanouit sitôt qu'elle a posé les yeux sur les reptiles. Jack admire la scène avec un sourire puant l'autosatisfaction à plein nez. Remarquant que je le fixe d'un air furibard, il lâche un :

**-Quoi ? J'fais des exercices pratiques.**

** xOxOxO**

** -Tu nous as encore fait coller ! Ca me gave de devoir passer mon jeudi soir à frotter des trophées vieux de gens morts depuis des siècles !**

**-C'est ça, c'est de ma faute ! **pouffe Jack. **C'est qui la princesse qui voulait absolument des Souris en sucre, d'un coup, comme une femme enceinte ? **

**-C'est à cause de toi, ça ! T'en as parlé et ça m'a donné envie ! **me défendé-je. **Et puis, si t'en avais eu, on aurait pas eu à aller à Pré-au-Lard !**

**-OH, _MERLIN ! _**

Il s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir, ses mains sur ses joues, dans une moue de grand-mère indignée et je fronce les sourcils, repérant son côté dramaturge à des kilomètres. Je le regarde en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, faisant la moue, attendant la connerie qui ne va pas tarder.

**-J'ai _osé _mettre en cause l'innocence immaculée de Kelly Bones, ange parmi les anges qui est toujours la bienséance et l'obéissance incarnées ! QU'ON ME PENDE SUR LA PLACE PUBLIQUE !**

**-Arrête de gueuler, Malefoy ! **m'énervé-je en le poussant. **Faut toujours que tu t'fasses remarquer…**

**-Alors, attends-un peu, **réflécht-il,** si j'étais dotée de ton super-pouvoir de mauvaise foie, qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire ? Ah oui, je jurerais sur mes grands dieux que je suis d'une timidité maladive…**

**-Je suis pas de mauvaise foi, je suis juste tout le temps accusée à tort !**

**-Ah oui, j'avais aussi oublié que le sort s'acharnait contre toi…, **fait-il mine de s'alarmer en m'attirant dans ses bras, **Viens là que je te protège du mauvais œil !**

J'éclate de rire malgré ma vexation que j'extériorise en lui écrasant le pied en marchant. On revient donc de notre excursion à Pré-au-Lard qui nous a valu notre colle commune demain soir, à cause de cette andouille de préfet de Poufsouffle qui était, comme par hasard, à la sortie du passage secret. Non mais quand même, si ça c'est pas Merlin qui s'acharne à me rendre la vie impossible, je ne m'y connais pas ! Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet parce qu'on va encore m'accuser de jouer la martyr ou d'être de mauvaise foi, ou je-ne-sais-quelle-autre ineptie de ce goût-là.

**-N'empêche, **fis-je en plongeant la main dans mon paquet tout neuf. **J'ai mes souris en sucre !**

Et j'en ressors l'un de ses petits rongeurs en sucre gigotant tout mignon pour le coller dans la bouche par la queue. Ca peut paraitre tordu de manger des bestioles qui bougent mais elles sont en sucre doooonc… et en plus, après, on a les dents qui grincent quand on les serre, c'est trop drôle !

**-Merci qui ?**

**-Merciii Jackyyyyy ! **m'écrié-je.

-**OUUIII !**

On part dans un fou-rire et il me pique une souris. C'est alors qu'apparait Micheal au détour du couloir et mon rire s'évanouit aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce qui provoque ce blocage. Bien qu'il ne soit pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de beau-gosse, il n'est quand même moche au point de faire peur… mais il a ce côté dur et froid, au sérieux à tout épreuve et à l'intelligence évidente, qui m'intimide et m'impressionne. Il m'a tout de suite repéré et il trace droit sur moi, et je ralentis le pas. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu depuis notre rencard de samedi et je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux lui dire… surtout qu'il n'est pas d'un loquace…

**-Tiens, Folley, une p'tite souris ? **l'accueille Jack, son bras toujours autour de mes épaules.

Et bien sûr, il utilise ce ton et cet air précis qui montrent qu'il se fout littéralement de la tête de son interlocuteur et qu'il adore ça, et qu'il aimerait beaucoup que celui d'en face s'énerve pour qu'il puisse lui pourrir la vie, en plaidant la vengeance tout ce qu'il y a de plus motivée. Micheal lui jette un regard hautain avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je lui souris, surtout parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autres, tandis que je colle un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jack pour qu'il se tienne bien.

**-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir te voir plus tôt mais j'étais assez occupé…**

**-Ouais, t'sais, Kell, coller des braves gens comme nous, **m'explique Jack sur un ton faussement sympatique. **Ou les gosses qui se branlent dans les chiottes, ou ceux qui essaye de tripoter les nichons de cette pauvre Mimi Geignarde… oh mec, **fait-il en se tournant vers Micheal avec l'option « tête à claque » placardée sur sa tronche de Malefoy arrogant, **Quel boulot de con tu te payes ! T'es rémunéré, j'espère !**

**-Aux dernières nouvelles, t'es préfet, Malefoy.**

**-J'fais partie du comité syndical. **

**-Il plaisante ! **grincé-je, mes dents sifflant comme une souris. **Juste des p'tites blagues !**

Je fusille Jack qui continue à narguer Micheal du regard. Il est pas croyable ! Il ne peut faire un minimum d'effort ?

**-Vraiment, Kelly ? **ironise alors Micheal, acide. **Merci pour ta perspicacité !**

Son ton tranchant me fige sur place et je le regarde un instant avant qu'il ne perde son air glacial et me lance un vague sourire.

**-Je disais donc que j'avais été un peu pris par mon poste de préfet-en-chef mais que dès demain, je rectifierai le tir, **m'annonce-t-il. **Que dirais-tu d'une ballade sur les coups de dix-sept heures ? Que l'on profite des derniers jours de beau temps ? **

**-Euh, d'accord…**

Il s'avance pour m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres et il s'en va, après de brèves salutations. Jack et moi le regardons s'éloigner en silence, et je me rends compte que je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et que j'ai la main droite grippée sur la chemise de Jack.

** -Il te plait même pas, **lâche-t-il. **Et j'te comprends carrément, ce mec est un vrai tordu… Crix, à côté, c'est un agneau. Sérieux, lâche-le, je le sens pas. T'as vu comment il t'a parlé ? **

**-C'est normal, tu l'as cherché ! Il s'est énervé !**

**-Contre toi, pas contre moi !**

**-Ca va, je m'en fous. **

**-C'est à cause de Dean, pas vrai ? **

Je lève les yeux sur Jack qui m'observe d'un air grave. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de mon râteau monumental de la rentrée, prétendant que rien ne s'était passé et qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas étalé au grand jour mes sentiments pour Dean. Mais il fallait bien que Jack finisse par toucher ce sujet, je suppose… c'est mon meilleur ami. Même si je ne lui ai jamais révélé mon penchant pour Dean, n'en parlant qu'à Flo, parce qu'avec Jack, c'est tellement gênant…

**-C'est pour l'oublier, ou nous prouver que l'autre connasse racontait des cracks et que tu l'as jamais aimé ? **

**-Jake…, **fais-je. **J'ai juste besoin d'avancer, d'accord ? **

**-Ouais, droit dans un merdier noir. **

J'hausse les épaules et me remets à marcher, en m'attrapant une autre souris en sucre. D'accord, Micheal n'est certainement pas l'homme de ma vie, ça donnerait une idée de la vie qui m'attend. Mais je ne recherche pas l'amour, ni même la durée, là. Juste un peu d'espoir, juste un peu d'élan pour aller de l'avant et être sûre que je vaux plus que d'être rejetée par des personnes que j'aime. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas en parler à Jack, il ne comprendrait pas. Flo, elle, elle comprend. Elle le sait que ce n'est qu'un amour-pansement. Juste un rebond, juste un tremplin pour m'envoler dans les airs et aller atterrir plus loin, laisser derrière certaines douleurs qui laissent leur marque d'une encre brûlante et indélébile. Et oui, c'est en quelque sorte fuir et artificiel. Et oui, c'est carrément pathétique. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être une héroïne transpirant le mérite et le courage par tous les pores de sa peau parfaite et douce.

Je veux juste avancer.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut à toutes ! _

_Euh donc que dire que dire... On pourrait déclamer quelques vers de Baudelaire sur la beauté des Alpes en cette saison (enfin pour ceux qui comme moi les ont en arrière plan !) histoire de change un peu d'intro... m'enfin yen a pas qui me revienne là comme ça (que voulez-vous, j'ai des lacunes!)_

_Allez ;) trève de digressions : Merci à YooYoo, Virginie, Cracky et MissChocolat pour vos reviews :) héhéhé oui aujourd'hui vous avez droit au mur des honneurs c'est pas trop cool ça ! Vos rar vont pas tarder, patience !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

J'ai jamais été une grande fan des réunions sur la stratégie de notre jeu pour le prochain match, quand vous êtes attrapeurs ya rien qui change vraiment, sauf faire en sorte que l'attrapeur adverse ne récupère pas le vif d'or à votre place. Et faire attention à l'attraper quand on est sûr que les points qu'on va engranger nous permettront de gagner. Tandis que Dean explique en détails notre stratégie offensive aux poursuiveurs, je me tourne gentiment les pouces en lorgnant sur le tableau qui vient appuyer son explication.

**« J'vois même pas à quoi ça nous sert,** ricane Max Campton, **on va les écraser les Serdaigle. On l'a déjà fait l'année dernière !**

- **T'étais dans l'équipe l'année dernière ?** ironisé-je.

- **Raison de plus, maintenant que je suis là ils n'ont aucune chance !** se vante-t-il. **»**

J'éclate de rire, jamais il n'arrête lui ! On dirait même pas qu'il fait ça sur un ton humoristique, il croit dur comme fer qu'il est le nouveau Angelo Rossi des anneaux ! Alors que, rappelons-le, c'est sa première année dans l'équipe. Thibault, l'autre batteur, lève les yeux au ciel de consternation. Probablement qu'il est persuadé que la star de l'équipe, le pilier, la pièce centrale c'est lui et son physique tout droit sorti d'un magasin de bodybuilding. Mon hilarité redouble.

**«Eh Flo !** m'apostrophe Dean, **t'écoute ? **

- **A fond !**** »**

Il me toise avec irritation, j'hausse les épaules. Dès qu'on parle de Quidditch, ça rigole plus. Thibault me tapote l'épaule, c'est toujours moi qui prend !

**« Heureusement que t'es là pour ramasser,** glisse-t-il. **»**

Tu parles, il est le meilleur pote de Dean alors jamais il se ferait emmerder. Ça l'arrange bien que ça soit moi le bouc émissaire ! Dean a l'impression de montrer aux autre qu'il ne me fait aucun traitement de faveur parce que je suis sa « petite » sœur. Alors que bon, je suis injustement entraînée par mes petits camarades ! Merlin, on dirait Kelly et sa mauvaise foi !

**« Bon, et on va quand voler ?** lance Thibault, **c'est bien beau la théorie mais ça va pas faire nous entraîner !**

- **Parle pour toi, j'ai pas besoin d'entraînement,** se targue Max, **je suis prêt !**

- **Quel dommage, je crois bien que ya une bande de groupie qui n'attend que toi dans les gradins, **lancé-je.

- **Dean ! On sort quand là ? **s'exclame-t-il soudain.»

Mon frère pousse un soupir, je dois dire que je lui laisse sa place de capitaine. C'est quand même bien prise de tête de devoir gérer une bande de gamins intenables. Lalita se précipite aussitôt vers moi, enroulant son bras autour du mien. Agacée, je tente de me dégager. J'ai envie de voler et pas de l'entendre…

**« Oh Florence, **fait-elle rêveusement**, il faut vraiment que je te raconte mon rendez-vous avec Fin ! »**

Je grimace.Sérieux, j'en ai rien à foutre moi de son putain de rencard avec Fingal. Elle a ce qu'elle veut alors pourquoi elle me lâche pas un peu. Ça m'énerve cette histoire.

**« Flo ! En piste ! **m'ordonne Dean. **»**

J'ai jamais été autant ravie d'obéir à un de ses ordres.

OoOo

**« T'aurais pu trouver d'un peu plus jovial quand même… Il est presque aussi souriant que Crixus dans ses bons jours !**

- **Il est cultivé et très sérieux,** appuie-t-elle. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

**« Ouais mais sérieux, il est franchement morbide. Ce mec est un sadique dans ces punitions Kelly,** soupiré-je, **ya quand même mieux sur le marché comme amour pansement.**

- **Il est très bien, il est différent. »**

Je reste silencieuse un instant. Ouais, différent de Dean quoi. Son opposé même. Mais bon ce type sérieux, il est vraiment pas souriant, ni jovial. Un vrai mur de glace, même Crix réagit quand on le titille. Okay, pas de la manière douce mais au moins il montre un peu d'énergie. Pff, de toute façon je ne peux pas vraiment conseiller Kelly. Je suis totalement larguée en la matière, c'est juste que celui-là vraiment c'est le pompon.

**« Si tu voulais changer d'air, pourquoi t'as pas choisi quelqu'un de… Quelqu'un qui te fait vraiment changer les idées et pas broyer du noir ?**

- **Pour l'instant, ça va…**

- **Vous avez vraiment pas d'autre sujet de conversation sérieux… **s'agace Fingal.

- **Ouais, on voudrait suivre nous hein ! **ironise-Jack.

- **Comme si tu suivais un seul cours ! **rié-je.

- **Ouais, c'est carrément pas juste, **grommelle Kell en notant soigneusement les symboles que la craie dessine au tableau.

- **Hé oui la vue n'est pas juste ! **nargue Jake.

- **Hé poussin, **lui sourié-je,** t'es hyper intelligente et ça c'est grâce à toi et pas à des facultés bidons hérités d'ancêtres vaseux.**

- **T'es juste jalouse ! **ricane Jake.

- **Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer un peu ? **

- **Hé calme Macfarlan, c'est quoi le problème ? Ta copine te laisse pas la tripoter ou quoi ? »**

Oh super, grogné-je en moi-même, les voilà reparti sur mon sujet de conversation préféré. Je lance un regard agacé à Kell, mais elle est en pleine concentration. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon parchemin vierge. Ouais, je suis loin d'être aussi studieuse que je devrais. Je suis quelqu'un de moyen. Je ne dois pas déroger à ma règle fondamentale. Rester médiocre. Médiocre, du latin _mediocris_ « moyen, ordinaire ». Je souris pour moi-même, j'ai quelques ressources quand même.

OoOo

J'observe en contrebas de la colline Dean et Elizabeth au bord du lac à jouer à se bécoter et riant comme des adolescents d'une série américaine à la noix. J'ai beau la détester pour ce qu'elle a fait endurer à Kelly en public, je n'arrive pas à lui reprocher quoique se soit. Elle fait sa fille gentille, serviable, polie et pleine d'humour, follement amoureuse de mon frère. Je me demande si tout ça c'est pas en fait une mascarade pour polir l'image de son couple, le rendre le plus parfait possible. Vous voyez, le genre de couple qui se fait élire« roi et reine du bal de promo » à la fin de l'année. Beau, jeune, amoureux blablabla.

**« T'as pas interro cette aprèm ? »**

Je lève les yeux sur Shino qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, ses lunettes toujours rivées sur son épais bouquin soporifique sur les sortilèges des lutins au XIème siècle. J'hausse les épaules, c'est que de la botanique. Mes notes, ou tentatives de notes, sont éparpillées devant moi. J'ai toujours été forte en botanique, allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Dean remonte alors vers nous, sa main dans celle de Gilbert.

**« Shin, Flo !** nous appelle mon frère, **vous voulez pas faire une pause deux minutes ?**

- **Ah non ! **m'exclamé-je, **il faut absolument que je révise !**

- **Toi ? Réviser ?** rit-il.

- **Laisse la,** le rabroue d'une voix douce Elizabeth avant de me lancer un regard désolé du comportement de son copain, **elle travaille.**

- **C'est pas souvent, faut admirer, **lance Shino.

- **Eh !** m'écrié-je en lui donnant un coup de coude, **retourne à ton Xième siècle toi hein !**

- **On va à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, **nous apprend soudain Dean, **vous voulez venir ?**

- **Quelqu'un ici est-il au courant que je suis préfet ? **soupire Shino en relevant la tête.

- **J'ai vraiment envie que vous veniez, **sourit Elizabeth,** avec Alain aussi !C'est pour mon anniversaire ! »**

Je reste muette, les yeux ronds. L'anniversaire de la reine des glaces illégalement à Pré-au-Lard ? L'anniversaire tout mimi avec notre famille comme si soudainement elle avait décidé qu'elle en faisait partie. Je me raidis. Je n'accepterai pas que cette vipère se croit membre de ma famille quand elle a fait aussi mal à Kelly. Kelly qui est ma petite sœur. Ma meilleure amie.

**« Je sais pas trop,** faisé-je mine de me tâter, **non je crois que…**

- **Réfléchis-y**, me fait-elle avec entrain, **ça serait vraiment super !**

- **Tu viendras hein ?** fronce des sourcils Dean. **»**

Je lui lance un regard lourd de reproches, comment peut-il me mettre comme ça au pied du mur ? il sait en plus que je vais pas être sèche avec elle, parce que même si elle a osé briser le cœur de Kelly, Dean semble tenir à elle. Et bien que ça m'agace prodigieusement, je ne peux pas être impolie. Parce que je passerai pour la méchante quand on voit l'image de la petite amie idéale qu'elle me renvoie.

**« On verra,** temporise Shino en se relevant, **faut qu'on y aille nous. »**

Je lui emboite le pas, un bref signe de main à mon frère et un hochement du menton en direction d'Elizabeth. Les premiers temps je ne savais pas quoi en penser, j'étais désarçonnée. Elle m'a eu. Mais non, quand je sais avec quelle condescendance suave elle toise Kell ou cet entrain presque forcé qu'elle a à se montrer adorable avec moi… J'ai le sentiment que tout ça c'est faux, de la façade bien proprette. Peinture sur merde égale propreté. Mais je ne me laisserai pas berner. Elle fait ça pour conquérir mon frère.

Et ça marche.

**« C'est quand même une belle hypocrite Elizabeth,** lance soudain Shino. **Elle va quand même pas nous faire croire qu'elle a ravalé son orgueil pour ton frangin ? »**

Je croise son regard, échangeant un sourire avec lui. Yen a un au moins qui fait honneur à l'intelligence qu'il se targue d'avoir. Je suppose qu'il s'en fiche lui, il constate juste. Il n'a jamais porté Elizabeth dans son cœur. Faut dire, elle le lui rend bien. Rendait bien….

**« Eh si… et en plus tu sais quoi ? Ça marche du feu de Dieu. »**

OOOo

**« Découper bien soigneusement les vers des sables,** conseille Gendrik, **en petits morceaux pour qu'ils s'imbibent correctement du liquide. Faites attention à leurs dents surtout. »**

Je grimace un peu, regardant les vers orangés qui nagent dans le sable de leur bocaux, encore bien vivants. Va quand même falloir que je les tue… J'enfile donc un gant à ma main droite, puisque mon partenaire de Potion, Fin, est déjà en train de nous retirer l'épiderme buccale d'une plante carnivore. Je lui jette un regard un peu angoissé. J'aime vraiment pas ça. Bon, je ne suis pas une froussarde. Je vais le faire. Prenant une grande inspiration j'ouvre le bocal. Regarde les larves gémir et grimace devant la matière visqueuse et translucide que m'offrent leurs dos. C'est carrément répugnant.

**« Bon Flo,** m'apostrophe Fingal agacé par mes grimaces,** tu veux que je le fasse ? On a pas toute la journée !**

- **Ça va** ! Je vais-je faire, **je vais le faire… »**

Je coupe ma respiration et plonge ma main. On se croirait dans Fort Boyard, rié-je jaune en mon fort intérieur. J'en ressors un long et visqueux vers des sables qui se tortille en montrant deux dents blanches.

**« Flo ! Attrape-le par la tête ! »**

La bestiole se retourne sur mon poigné, je la relâche en poussant un cri. Et agite mon couteau dans tous les sens, espérant l'avoir, la chose se roule en boule, je la manque et vais planter la lame à côté. Merlin ! Ce crétin va vite, il dégringole de la table, tombe sur mes pieds, je me crispe. Quelle horreur ! Je sautille sur place, en retenant un cri dégoûté lorsque mon talon va s'abattre sur sa tête. J'attends, ça bouge plus. Je relève alors le visage pour croiser le regard circonspect de Fin.

**« Quoi ? Il est mort comme ça là ! »**

Il préfère ne rien dire, alors que je m'empare du cadavre pour m'attaquer à la découpe. Oh bon sang ! Il a bougé ! Il a bougé ! Je dérape et vais m'entailler l'index. Merlin ! Je grimace et me suce le sang qui dégouline le long du doigt. Bon au moins maintenant, il est vraiment mort.

**« Okay, donne moi ça avant que y'ait un mort,**râle Fingal en s'emparant du couteau, **t'es vraiment pas douée !**

- **C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai cru qu'il était mort !**

- **Non mais t'as vu comment tu l'as pris aussi,** lève-t-il les yeux au ciel.**Fallait le prendre par la tête !**

- **Ouais ben je savais pas, **haussé-je les épaules avant de tenter une boutade**, et puis avoue que c'était plus drôle !**

- **Ouais vachement,**marmonne-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, **bon fais voir ta main. »**

Il attrape ma main, ouais faut dire je me suis pas loupée… Le saignement semble pas s'arrêter, je farfouille dans ma poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

**« Tu peux arrêter de bouger ? **grogne-t-il. **»**

Il agite sa baguette et la coupure se referme instantanément. Okay, je n'y avais pas pensé. Faut dire que je suis pas super callée non plus dans le domaine. Et puis Fin, j'ai tendance à l'oublier, a quand même des supers notes. Je suis entourée d'intello… Il me relâche enfin.

**« Je vas m'occuper de la mandragore alors**, proposé-je.

- **Ouais, je pense que c'est mieux. **

- **Ça va hein…** sourié-je, **on peut pas être douée partout non plus !**

- **Alors, ici ça avance ? **fait alors Gendrick avec son entrain légendaire. **»**

Je file agiter la large cuillère en bois dans notre potion.

**« Oh oui ça avance bien ! »**

OoOo

**« Comment on va faire ?!** s'égosille Alain, **on est coincé dans un tableau ! Dans un tableau !**

- **Calme-toi un peu Al, **temporisé-je.** C'est pas la mort ! Doris, **sourié-je à la vieille et ronde femme,** je reprendrais bien une tasse de votre thé !**

- **Oh mais bien sûr ma petite ! Avec un biscuit à la menthe ?**

- **Evidemment ! **

- **On est coincé dans un tableau, et toi tu bois du thé…**

- **T'as une meilleure idée ? Non ? Alors détends-toi, d'accord ?**tenté-je de le calmer**, on va trouver une solution. »**

Je ne serais pas dire comment lui et moi sommes passés du couloir du deuxième étage où on discutait à propos du cadeau en commun pour les parents au tableau petit mais charmant de Doris. Une vieille et très ronde femme aux cheveux teints d'un roux enflammée et qui persiste à se maquiller comme si elle avait encore vingt ans. Surement un sale coup d'un première année qui a trouvé un sort super dans un grimoire et qui voulait prouver je sais pas quoi à sa bande de copains. Enfin… On est pas trop mal tomber, ça aurait pu être le tableau de Mr Grumpy au troisième étage !

**« Un peu de lait mon p'tit chat ?** demande Doris à Al, **il faut pas s'inquiéter, on est très bien ici. Je peux même vous faire une petite place pour la nuit !**

- **Pour la nuit ?** s'étrangle Alain, **non mais on va sortir de là avant !**

- **Oooh, il est un peu froussard ce jeune homme,** rit-elle, **je vais pas te manger mon bonhomme ! »**

Je pouffe un peu en la voyant surplomber mon petit frère de son impressionnante montagne de graisse. Il écarquille les yeux avant de s'enfiler en un quart de seconde deux biscottes, histoire de montrer sa bonne volonté.

**« En deux cent ans, c'est la première qu'on vient me rendre visite !** glousse-t-elle, **comme c'est excitant !**

- **Et on reviendra !** m'écrié-je en m'empiffrant de biscuits,** promis !**

- **Ouais, enfin si on en sort un jour,** marmonne Alain. **»**

OoOo

Doris est allée s'endormir dans son fauteuil, nous prêtant généreusement le canapé. J'y suis assise, les pieds sur un coussin tandis qu'Al est allongé dessus et dort. La tapisserie rococo n'est plus visible, Merlin soit béni parce que c'est quand même pas un cadeau pour les yeux. Je fixe le couloir, évidemment on est dans un coin, en plus dans un petit tableau et personne ne nous a remarqués. Personne n'est encore passé.

**« Flo,** souffle alors Al.** »**

Je tourne mon attention sur ses cheveux qui ont l'exacte teinte de maman. Il ne bouge pas.

**« Je voulais te dire merci, pour les entraînements de Quidditch. Désolé de pas l'avoir fait tout de suite. **

- **T'inquiète, c'est normal. Et c'est pas grave si t'as pas été pris. Je suis quand même fièez de toi, de t'être présenté et d'avoir essayé tu sais.**

- **Oui… et c'est pas de ta faute non plus si j'ai pas été pris,** ajoute-t-il, **j'veux pas que tu le penses d'accord ? Je suis juste pas fait pour ça. Je suis pas Dean. »**

Je pousse un soupir, pose ma main sur ses cheveux.

**« Tu n'as pas à être Dean, Al. T'es pas un pro du Quidditch et alors ? Moi non plus tu sais, je… je fais ça pour m'amuser et parce que j'aime voler. Il faut faire ce qu'on aime pour réussir. »**

Il se retourne vers moi. La mine triste. Ça me sert le cœur, comme une bouffée de douleur de le voir aussi mal. J'aimerai qu'il soit encore un gamin de huit comme Greg pour le prendre dans mes bras.

**« C'est pas si facile,** chuchote-t-il, **ce qu'on aime veut pas toujours de nous.**

- **Al…,** lui caressé-je gentiment les cheveux. **Tu trouveras quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui t'aimes pour ce que tu es d'accord ? »**

Il sourit soudain.

**« C'est un peu cliché.**

- **Je l'ai piqué à Walt Disney. »**

Il s'esclaffe. Soudain, apparaître la lueur d'une baguette et on relève nos têtes. Là dans le couloir, Kelly. Alain pousse un cri de joie, Doris reste inerte dans son fauteuil.

**« AL ! FLO !** s'exclame-t-elle. **»**

Elle a la mine inquiète qui laisse place au soulagement lorsqu'elle s'approche du tableau. Je suis tellement contente de la voir.

**« On vous a cherché partout ! On était vraiment inquiet !** s'exclame-t-elle.

- **On va bien t'inquiète,** la rassuré-je, **le principale c'est que tu nous sortes de là.**

- **Euh…**

- **Tu vas nous sortir hein ? **s'inquiète Al.

- **Ah oui… oui… »**

Elle grimace. Je retire un rire en voyant la mine d'Alain se décomposer.

**« T'en fais pas Al ! Je vais chercher de l'aide !**

- **Non ! Reviens Kelly !** l'appelle-t-il alors qu'elle disparait à l'angle**, on est coincé pour toujours si ça se trouve !**

- **Quel pessimisme… allez, prends un biscuit. »**


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou les filles !_

_Bon le week end étant chargé pour nous deux, nous ne pourrons pas répondre à vos reviews tout de suite, soyez indulgentes ça va venir promis ! Sinon on espère que ces intempéries et épidémies de grippe et gastro n'ont pas eu raison de votre santé ;p_

_Merci encore pour vos fidèles reviews, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

** -Dans un tableau, tu te rends compte ? **m'exclamé-je en continuant d'avancer. **Et un tout petit, dans un coin de couloir, genre dans l'ombre, qu'on remarque même pas ! Avec une vieille accro au thé ! Va comprendre comment ils ont fait pour atterrir là-dedans ! Je savais même pas que c'était possible, j'aimerais vraiment connaitre ce sortilège ! T'as une idée ?**

Je lève le regard vers Micheal qui me tient la main, menant notre balade dans le parc d'un pas calme mais rigoureux. Jamais il ne freine, ou accélère, flâne ou dévie de trajectoire. Ca me laisse assez admirative, cette régularité, et ça rassure un peu. S'il marche comme il mène sa vie, alors ça veut dire qu'il est un mec posé et stable qui n'ira pas me tromper avec la première venue et se livrer aux pires débauches. Pas un artiste qui reconnaitra une muse en la première femme qui aura quelque chose de particulier, ça, en tout cas, c'est certain. Sa main est toujours aussi froide mais ça me perturbe déjà moins. Oui, je pense que je peux vraiment m'y faire et même finir par vraiment l'apprécier.

Il baisse ses yeux turquoise, qui sont de loin la chose que je préfère chez lui, sur moi et je lui souris. Comme d'habitude, il ne me sourit pas en retour mais eh, au moins, il n'ira pas sourire à chaque fille qu'il croise, comme le fait Dean. Je préfère un homme qui ne sourit pas souvent mais qui le fait, parfois, avec moi.

**-Non, je ne connais pas ce sortilège, Kelly, **me répond-il.

**-Oh, pas grave ! J'irais le chercher à la bibliothèque dés que j'aurais un peu de temps ! Et je te dirai lequel c'est, **lui promis-je. **Ce serait trop cool de pouvoir visiter n'importe quel portrait, comme si on pouvait sauter d'un univers à l'autre, juste comme ça ! Tu trouves pas ? **

**-Je sais transplaner, ça me suffit. **

**-Quelle chance tu as ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir mon permis de transplanage ! Enfin, bref, je m'égare ! Je te disais, je les ai trouvé dans ce tableau mais je ne savais pas comment les sortir de là, toute seule. Alors, je suis allée au bureau de Potter pour qu'il vienne m'aider et tu ne vas pas me croire mais il a osé me coller en retenue, ce week-end parce que je n'avais rien à faire à « fureter dans les couloirs, après le couvre-feu », **fis-je en imitant la voix de mon traître de directeur de maison. **Non mais tu te rends compte ! Comme si je « furetais », je cherchais ma meilleure amie qui avait disparu ! Plus aucune valeur de l'amitié et de loyauté, j'te jure…**

**-J'aurais fait pareil.**

**-Oh mais je sais bien, Micheal, **dis-je en souriant, serrant plus fort sa main dans la mienne.

**-Non, **me coupe-t-il en haussant un sourcil sévère. **Je t'aurais moi aussi collée, t'avais rien à faire dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu !**

**-_Pardon _?!**

J'en lâche sa main et me retourne vers lui, indignée. Il cesse d'avancer et me fait face de toute sa hauteur. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et le fixe avec colère tandis que le vent légèrement frais balaye mes cheveux blonds, ainsi que son épaisse touffe de cheveux châtains.

**-Je suis préfet-en-chef, c'est mon boulot de punir ceux qui enfreignent le règlement, **me rappelle-t-il.

**-Mais je suis ta petite-amie ! Tu peux pas me coller, moi, alors que je vais aider ma _meilleure _amie !**

Il a un petit sourire et vient m'attraper le visage de ses grandes mains froides. Je frissonne.

**-A quoi ça sert de parler de ça ? C'est Potter qui t'a collé, pas moi. Je suis juste agacé de te savoir collée le week-end qui vient puisque, comme tu l'as dit, t'es ma petite-amie… **

**-C'est pas ma première retenue ! **le rassuré-je en me radoucissant.

Il baisse son visage du mien et plaque ses lèvres tout aussi froides contre les miennes. Sa langue ne tarde pas à se frayer à chemin entre celles-ci et je prends part au baiser, heureuse que l'altercation soit dépassée. Mais quand on se sépare, il reprend la parole :

**-J'aimerais que ma petite-amie ne soit pas une habituée des salles de retenue.**

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il reprend ma main et qu'on reprend son rythme de marche le long du parc. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi il a voulu sortir avec moi, en premier lieux, si je ne coïncide pas avec l'image qu'il se fait de sa petite-amie parfaite mais je me retiens.

Il n'est pas non plus mon petit-ami parfait.

**xOxOxO**

**-Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'espère avoir réussi le contrôle de métamorphose, j'étais tellement anxieuse ! Parce que, en fait, j'avais pas révisé du tout, **nous apprend-elle avec un petit rire. **Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien mais j'étais fatiguée et il fallait que je me couche tôt, en plus, si je me rappelle bien j'avais mal à la tête… ah non ! **rectifie-t-elle avec encore une fois son rire assez mièvre. **J'avais trop mangé de tourte au repas du soir ! Même que Phoebe avait pas cru que je puisse avaler autant, surtout qu'après j'ai pris un crème brûlée parce que je ne peux _pas _résister aux crèmes brûlées ! C'est genre, mon dessert préféré !**

On la regarde tous avec un degré différent de terreur imprimé sur le visage. Cette fille ne peut pas être réelle. C'est un cauchemar ambulant, une sorte de punition humaine pour tous nos pêchers inavoués. Oui, voilà, une créature envoyée vers nous pour me punir de mentir de façon intempestive et d'être collée une semaine sur deux, pour punir Jack de tous ses coups bas injustifiés, Crixus de ses pulsions violentes chroniques, Fingal de sa passion pour le whisky et Flo, de rire toujours au mauvais moment. Et elle va continuer à parler et parler, et à nous débiter des trucs emmerdants dont on se fout tous jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne fou à lier et qu'on soit bons pour Sainte-Mangouste, catégorie lésions cérébrales.

Je l'appréciais plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant parce que, il faut bien l'avouer, je ne la connaissais pas franchement. Elle était qu'une fille de mon âge qui était dans ma classe quand Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avaient cours ensemble. Même comme je suis tout le temps fourrée avec Flo quand ça arrivait, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment lui parler plus de deux minutes d'affilée. Et Merlin, je ne savais pas combien j'étais bénie avant cette semaine. Lalita Ray est insupportable, tout bonnement invivable. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante ! Maintenant qu'elle sort officiellement avec notre crétin de Fingal –qui n'a strictement aucun sens commun pour avoir accepté d'allonger le supplice de ses cordes vocales de compétition et de son rire dont je commence à être allergique-, elle s'est mise dans l'idée de devenir un membre à part entière de notre groupe. Je n'ose imaginer ce que doit endurer Flo qui est en plus dans sa maison et son dortoir. Je l'aurais tué, depuis longtemps si j'étais à sa place.

Enfin… elle m'a tout l'air d'être à deux doigts de commettre l'impardonnable. Elle regarde l'indienne avec un regard limite meurtrier tandis que celle-ci continue à nous déblatérer sa vie en long, en large et en travers, tout en se collant au bras de Fin qui mange comme si la compagnie de sa nouvelle petite-amie n'était pas une torture.

**-Et dooonc, je lui ai pardonnée parce que c'est mon amie mais, sérieusement, on ne lit pas le journal intime d'une copine ! C'est juste pas possible ! Enfin, bon, c'était ya deux ans donc j'ai trouvé la force de tourner la page…**

**-Oh Merlin, comme tu es forte ! **s'écrie Jack en prenant imitant sa voix haut-perchée. **Jamais, j'aurais puuu !**

**-Je sais ! **fait-elle, ne remarquant pas la moquerie. **Mais il faut savoir pardonner, c'est important…**

**-Se la fermer aussi, c'est important, **craque Crixus avec un grognement.

Lalita éclate de rire et je frise la crise d'épilepsie. MERLIN MAIS QU'ELLE FASSE UNE PAUSE !

**-Tes amis sont tellement drôles, mon cœur !**

**-Oh roudoudou écossais de mes rêves, **fait Jack en direction de Fin. **Ta copine est un tel _amour _! Quel veinard tu es, je suis jaloux !**

**-Oh Merlin, chut, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire, **rougit Lalita.** c'est embarrassant…**

**-Ouais, la ferme, Malefoy ! **s'énerve Fin.

**-C'est pas à mon frère que tu devrais dire de se la fermer.**

**-Oh non, ne vous engueulez pas ! **s'horrifie Lalita.

**-Genre, **entendis-je marmonner Flo. **Regardez-moi ça…**

Et elle se fourre une large fourchette de patte en foudroyant Miss-je-la-bouclerai-quand-j'aurai-un-truc-intelligent-à-dire et je décide qu'il vaut mieux qu'on raccourcisse la séance de torture de ce soir avant que ça se finisse en homicide. Je me lève donc en attrapant le bras de Flo.

**-Bon, les gars, on vous laisse ! **déclaré-je. **On a un truc à faire à la bibli !**

**-C'est ça, fuyez, **me glisse Jack. **J'vous rejoins !**

**-Oh ! Je viens avec vous, les filles ! **

Je regarde Lalita bondir sur ses pieds et je m'écris :

**-NON !**

**-Pourquoi « non » ? **fait-elle, blessée.

**-Parce que tu manquerais trop à Fin, enfin ! **

**-Oh c'est vrai, t'as raison, Kelly !**

Je lui souris parce que, tout de suite, elle m'apparait plus sympathique quand elle accepte de se rassoir à côté de son petit-copain et de nous laisser partir loin de son rire plus irritant qu'un champ d'ortie. Et je m'en vais en direction de la sortie de la Grande Salle avec Flo qui sort sans attendre :

**-J'ai envie de l'étrangler !**

** xOxOxO**

**-T'avais qu'à regarder devant toi !**

**-J'avais un carton bourré à craquer d'encrier à porter, je voyais rien, figure-toi ! Mais toi, je suppose que c'était tes liaisons cérébrales qui ont eu un court-circuit et qui t'ont empêché de voir que t'allais me rentrer dedans ! Regarde un peu ce que t'as fait !**

Il désigne sa tenue qui témoigne de notre petit accrochage. Et, en effet, son uniforme n'est plus impeccablement propre et repassé comme cet abruti à l'habitude de le porter. Sa chemise est imprégnée d'encre bleue, ainsi que son pantalon et ses chaussures. Mais, sérieusement, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment de faire toute une scène ? Il n'en a même pas dans ses cheveux ! Enfin, de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, ça ne se verrait pas avec sa chevelure noir profond. Toujours est-il que moi, j'ai atterri en plein sur le coccyx et, je veux bien croire que c'est désagréable de prendre une douche à l'encre, mais j'ai super mal ! Alors, entre lui et ce petit pleurnichard coincé, c'est moi qui a le plus trinqué ! Et il ne m'a même pas aidée à me relever, je suis encore étalée sur le sol gelé du couloir tandis qu'il se tient, devant moi, râlant devant son pauvre carton échoué entre lui en moi.

**-Excuse de moi d'avoir d'autres occupations que de me trimballer des encriers débiles ! Je parlais avec Flo, ok, je la regardais elle et pas l'abruti congénital qui arrivait en face de moi ! Et pourquoi t'as pas fait comme tout sorcier et fait léviter ton carton à la con ?**

Flo, d'ailleurs, essaye de reprendre son souffle en vain, plongée qu'elle est dans son fou-rire. Visiblement voir son dégénéré de cousin me rentrer dedans est un divertissement à lui faire se taper le cul au sol. Si elle savait combien ça fait mal, elle s'y risquerait mal… merlin, mes fesses chéries…

**-Je sais que t'es totalement étrangère au règlement intérieur mais il est interdit d'utiliser la magie hors des cours ! **s'égosille Cho avec son air de japonais furax. **Demande à ton copain, il doit le savoir, lui !**

**-Comment tu sais que je sors avec Micheal, tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?**

**-Pitié ! **fait-il en roulant des yeux. **Tout Poudlard le sait ! **

**-Et tu sais ce que tout Poudlard sait aussi ? **m'enquis-je. **Que t'es un frigide no-life de la pire espèce ! Qu'est-ce que tu branlais avec un carton d'encre ?!**

**-Venant d'une blondasse qui change de p'tit copain comme d'escarpins, ça me touche pas franchement !**

**-On dit changer comme de chemise, crétin !**

**-J'ai accommodé l'expression à la situation, Bones ! **s'exaspère-t-il. **Mais c'est fantastique comme c'est ce que tu choisis de retenir alors que je te traitais de fille facile ! Comme quoi…**

**-Fille _facile ? _**m'écrié-je en me mettant debout. **Retire ça immédiatement, Cho !**

**-Compte-là-dessus !**

Si j'étais dans un cartoon, mes narines cracheraient du feu comme un dragon à qui on a écrasé la queue. Et Cho ferait mieux de protéger la sienne, s'il y tient parce que je vais vraiment le massacrer ! J'attrape en encrier qui était encore intacte au sol et lui lance, visant sa grosse tête d'intello arrogant, en criant :

**-RETIRE CA DE SUITE !**

**-NON MAIS T'ES GIVREE ! **hurle-t-il en se protégeant son visage de son avant-bras.

**-Tu devrais te cacher dans le carton, Shin ! **rit Flo.

**-D'façon, **dis-je en cherchant un autre encrier. **Il m'échappera pas…**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Y'a eu la guerre, ici !**

Je fais volte-face, glissant à moitié sur l'encre répandue au sol, et m'accroche à Flo pour ne pas tomber. Mes envies de meurtre dirigées vers Cho s'évaporent aussitôt que mes yeux se posent sur le couple qui avance vers nous. Et mon cœur s'ébroue, à m'en faire mal, la douleur surpassant de loin celle qui brûle mon coccyx. J'en conclue que vaut mieux se briser le cœur que le cul, à retenir. J'aimerais bien que Dean connaisse cette douleur, d'ailleurs, il ne se marrait pas autant juste parce qu'il trouve la vie amusante, par nature, se fichant bien du mal qu'il puisse faire aux gens à qui il dit tenir. Ca le fait rire quand il me brise le cœur, ça le fait rire quand j'envoie un encrier à la gueule de Cho. Il devrait m'embaucher comme son clown perso. Je baisse le regard sur les débris d'un encrier à mes pieds, espérant que lui et sa merveilleuse copine vont tracer et m'épargner leur aura de couple bienheureux.

**-P'tit accrochage, **grommelle Cho, dans mon dos. **Et tentative de meurtre. **

**-Désolée, **lui lancé-je avec un regard noir. **La prochaine fois, je m'appliquerai. **

**-Tout va bien ! **assure Flo. **Ils s'amusent toujours comme ça, ces deux-là, ils savent combien ça me fait rire !**

**-Il faudrait quand même penser à nettoyer, **note Elizabeth de sa voix doucereuse. **Et tu sais, Kelly, c'est dangereux, ma puce, d'envoyer un encrier à la figure de quelqu'un.**

**-Tu vas pas me croire, Gilbert, mais c'est le but, **grincé-je.

Et je veux bien lui montrer les dégâts que ça peut faire sur son beau petit visage de garce. Mon regard doit lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée puisqu'elle hausse un sourcil qui traduit l'étonnement qu'elle surjoue, parce qu'elle ne va pas me faire croire qu'elle a le moindre doute vis-à-vis de la haine et la rancœur qu'elle m'inspire.

**-Eh, ca va, Kelly calme-toi, **intervient Dean, assez étonné lui aussi.

Mais il est tellement égocentrique que je veux bien croire qu'il soit lui, par contre, sincèrement surpris. Je lui lance un regard froid et marmonne un :

**-Lâche-moi.**

**-Ok, ok ! **fait Flo, en mimant l'entrain. **On va tout nettoyer !**

**-Au fait, Flo, tu vas pouvoir venir, **fait alors Elizabeth.** j'espère, à mon anniversaire ? **

Je me dévisse à moitié la tête en la tournant vers Flo, choquée outre-mesure. Elle me lance un regard gêné avant de répondre à Elizabeth :

**-Non, désolée, ça va pas être possible…**

Je retourne mes yeux vers Elizabeth. Comment ose-t-elle inviter ma meilleure amie, la personne qui se rapproche le plus à une sœur pour moi ? Ca y est, elle sort avec Dean et elle croit que mon monde, tout ce qui fait ma vie, lui appartient ? Elle peut toujours courir ! Si elle allait polir le balai logé dans son cul au lieu plutôt que de faire de ma vie un Enfer.

-**Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, je ne viens pas, **ajoute Shino.

Je lance un regard surpris à Cho qui se nettoie sa chemise. Quoi, lui aussi était invité ? Une autre vague de colère vient se jeter dans la mer qui remuait déjà près de mes tripes. Oh, Merlin, je vais lui éclater les dents à coups de cendrier, à cette mégère !

**-Oh, c'est dommage, **s'alarme-t-elle en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de Dean. **J'aurais vraiment aimé que vous veniez… et Alain, tu crois qu'il pourra venir ? **

**-Et puis, quoi encore ?! **éclaté-je. **Tu vas inviter leur père aussi ?**

**-Kelly ! **s'offusque Dean.

J'hausse les épaules, fixant Elizabeth qui me rend la pareille. Je ne me laisserai pas piétiner par cette salope et il vaut mieux qu'elle le sache, dés maintenant. Qu'elle garde Dean, après tout, il est bien parti pour ne jamais vouloir de moi. Mais une chose est sûre, mon père s'est peut-être fait avoir par sa mère mais, si on doit rejouer une partie Bones-Gilbert, c'est moi qui l'aurai. Et on verra qui elle peut se permettre d'appeler « ma puce » en la trainant dans la boue.

On verra, pétasse.

**xOxOxO**

J'allais pousser les larges portes de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner après cette journée de merde. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour me pourrir la vie entre Cho et ses encriers, Lalita et sa langue maléfique, Dean et son indifférence, Elizabeth et… bon, elle, tout est résumé par le simple énoncé de son prénom. Même Théo a été insupportable à me parler, pendant tous les cours, de Micheal et de toutes les raisons qui font que je forme un couple contre-nature avec lui. Et maintenant on hurle mon prénom derrière mon dos :

**-Kell ! KELL !**

**-QUOI ? **beuglé-je en me retournant.

Blanchett ouvre ses grands yeux noirs avec surprise tandis que sa petite sœur m'observe avec inquiétude, qu'Alain fronce les sourcils et que Priscilla me sourit largement comme si je ne venais pas de leur crier dessus. Je soupire en me passant une main lasse dans mes boucles blondes et je les attends tandis qu'ils viennent me rejoindre.

**-Wow, t'es vénère ! **fait Blanchett. **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**-Non, Blanche, y'a rien d'intéressant que tu pourrais répandre dans toute l'école, **brisé-je son fantasme en roulant des yeux. **Juste une journée merdique.**

**-J'connais ça…, **fait Alain.

J'échange un regard entendu avec lui. Quel quotidien pourri, on se coltine, lui et moi. Mais je suis contente qu'il soit parvenu à passer au-dessus de la déception amoureuse que lui a infligée Scarlett, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Il reste son ami, en démontre sa présence à côté de la brunette.

**-Oh mais faut pas se laisser abattre par les p'tites emmerdes de la vie, comme ça ! **déclame Priscilla avec sa joie de vivre habituelle. **Moi, un connard m'a traité de baleine à bosse et est-ce que je déprime ? NON ! J'lui ai collé une belle bosse sur sa grosse tête moche et je suis allée embrasser mon Roger ! Scar peut en témoigner, elle était là !**

**-C'est vrai, **affirme celle-ci.

Et ça se lit sur son visage qu'elle est fière d'avoir une amie aussi tenace et féroce que Priscilla qui, en effet, ne se laisse pas abattre, ado rondouillette de treize ans ou pas. Une leçon de vie, cette petite.

**-Tu veux que j'aille taper ceux qui t'embêtent, Kelly ? **me propose-t-elle.

**-Merci, Prisc, mais je vais le faire moi-même. **

Où serait le plaisir à sous-traiter ?


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello Hello !_

_Je vais pas m'étendre sur ce mot de l'auteur parce que je n'ai rien à dire de spirituel de toute façon... juste un banal merci de notre part :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Finir sa journée par deux heures avec Vergnes c'est juste de la torture psychologique gratuite. Ce type est un tyran ! On dirait que ça l'amuse d'être une vraie peau de vache. Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Ma tête va rejoindre mon oreiller tandis que mes pieds envoient valser mes chaussures, je pousse un gémissement de soulagement en étirant mes orteils. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour un thé pamplemousse framboise brûlant… Mais je me sens si lessivée que la seule perspective de bouger me débéquète. Je roule sur moi-même et m'enroule dans mon plaid dessus de lit aux couleurs de ma maison et m'y enfouie pour tenter de me réchauffer. Ya toujours une période de l'année de flottement où ya pas encore la cheminée non stop et où le froid commence à s'installer.

**« Floreeeeence ! »**

Je me crispe, non pas elle ! Je me statufie sur place, faire la morte ça la ferait peut être partir ! Manque de pot, elle s'étale sur mon lit et soulève le plaid en riant.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessous ? »**

Pitié… Pourquoi ? Je grogne une réponse.

**« C'est carrément horrible ce cours avec Vergnes !** gémit-elle, **en plus c'est pas juste on a plus de cours en commun avec les Serdaigle qu'avec les Serpentard ! J'ai pas vu Fin depuis la pause déjeuner, c'est horrible ! Il me manque trop ! Tu crois que ça le fait si je vais le voir dans leur salle commune ? »**

Je relève la tête, la dévisage. Je serre les dents pour calmer mon sang qui boue d'exaspération et de colère. J'en ai marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Pourquoi je devrais l'aider à la fin ? Elle sort avec Fin non ? Pourquoi elle est obligée de me harceler avec ça !?

**« Mais je connais pas le mot de passe,** se mordille-t-elle la lèvre, **tu le connais toi ?**

- **Non !** claqué-je en me tournant de l'autre côté de mon lit. **»**

Et même si je le connaissais je ne lui donnerai pas pour aller la voir bécoter Fingal dans sa salle commune. Je veux épargner à Jake de supporter son caquètement incessant. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver sérieusement ?! Elle est carrément horripilante avec sa mièvrerie et son bonheur tout nouveau tout beau, oooh comme c'est charmant qu'elle sorte avec lui… Et puis jamais elle se la ferme ? C'est pas croyable ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre à Fingal ! Pourquoi il a accepté de sortir avec elle ? Pourquoi il nous inflige ça ? Pourquoi il m'inflige ça ?!

**« C'est dommage… De toute façon demain c'est samedi, on se verra à la bibliothèque hein ? Vous allez y bosser la potion non ? »**

Je me rends soudain compte, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre que si on en est là c'est entièrement de ma faute. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'aider ?

**« Et puis…,** rit-elle d'excitation, **peut être qu'il m'invitera pour les vacances ? Il parait qu'il a un super château dans les Highlands ! Hihihi… tu y es déjà allée ? »**

Je la foudroie du regard, évidement que j'y suis déjà allée ! Je le connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, depuis toujours ! Insinue-t-elle l'inverse ? Que je ne compte pas autant qu'elle ? Je serre les dents pour ravaler ma colère.

**« La salle de bain est libre ! »**

J'en profite pour m'éclipser aussitôt, claque la porte et la ferme à clé. Je prends de profondes inspirations, les paumes sur le lavabo froid. Je n'en peux plus._Je n'en peux plus._

OoOo

**« T'as une tâche sur ta cravate, **fait remarquer Alain.

- **Je suis au courant, **claque Shin. **L'encre des examens ne s'effacent pas magiquement ! »**

Je dissimule mon rire derrière mon grimoire de botanique. S'agirait pas de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est ! Il a des tendances perfectionniste alors qu'une tache noir soit figée sur l'argent de sa cravate l'exaspère. Surtout quand on sait que c'est un peu de la faute de Kelly. Le prénom est à bannir, il a Potion avec elle cette après midi. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne cherche un peu à se venger de la tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne en l'objet d'un encrier. Et bien sûr il niera, il est bien trop au dessus de tout ça ! Au dessus de tout ça, _mes fesses !_

Alain échange un regard étonné avec moi, c'est vrai que d'ordinaire Shino est du genre ultra concentré quand il fait une dissertation.

**« Elisabeth Gilbert est venue me voir hier**, annonce-t-il.

- **Ah ouais, à propos de son anniversaire ?**

- **Ouais, elle voulait que je vienne,** marmonne-t-il hargneusement, **Dean a pas arrêté d'insister. »**

Je ne relève pas, il m'a aussi fait ses yeux doux pour que je vienne. Je suis un peu horripilée de le voir aussi… emballée avec Miss reine des glaces qui fait sa toute gentille alors qu'elle m'a toujours snobé comme le reste des insectes que sont les élèves de Poudlard en dehors de son cercle. Elle croit franchement que ce revirement de situation parait pas étrange ?

**« T'as dit non j'espère ?** glissé-je.

- **Ben ouais,** hausse-t-il les épaules comme si c'était évident. **»**

Faut dire qu'Alain pas définition ne supporte pas les copines si belles de Dean. Je suppose qu'il a l'impression de devoir admirer un de ses trophées et de se faire indirectement rabaisser quand notre frère la présente avec fierté.

**« Florence ! Il faut absolument que je te parle !** couine soudain Lalita en se précipitant à notre table. **C'est à propos de Fingal ! Je n'arrive pas à la trouver ! Jack avait pourtant bien dit que vous viendriez réviser ensemble aujourd'hui non ? Hein ? Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Tu sais où il est ? Oh Florence je…**

- **Désolé de t'interrompre,** la coupe froidement Shin, **loin de moi l'idée de te vexer mais nous sommes en train de travailler à la bibliothèque, justement parce qu'il y a du _silence_,** appuie-t-il le dernier mot. **Alors J'apprécierais _vraiment_ si tu pouvais nous laisser. Merci. »**

Lalita reste interloquée avant de rougir. Les yeux brillant de larmes en bégayant des pardons intimidés. Je dévisage mon cousin. Avant de dissimuler un ricanement satisfait lorsque de par-dessus ses lunettes il continue de la fixer, attendant qu'elle se décide à s'éloigner. Elle s'éloigne à reculons, toute rouge.

**« T'as peut être été un peu dur avec elle…** lâche Alain plein de remords.

- **Ah non !** m'exclamé-je en tapotant l'épaule de Shino**, il a été parfait !**

- **Ne le suis-je pas toujours ?** sourit-il narquoisement.**»**

Je m'esclaffe bruyamment, écopant d'un brusque « Chuuut » de la bibliothécaire. Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est de la faute du préfet !

OoOo

**« Je vais faire un meurtre ! »**

Je lève les yeux de mon bouquin, Kelly s'écroule à coté de moi sur notre banc dans le parc. Je lui souris en lui tapotant gentiment l'é .

**« Lalita ?**

- **Gilbert !**

- **Ah oui, ya du niveau là aussi…**

- **La vie s'acharne contre moi,** gémit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- **Oh mon p'tit poussiiin, **rié-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- **En plus Cho m'a foutu des yeux de grenettes plein les cheveux !**

- **Noooon ? »**

C'est vrai que ses cheveux ont comme une odeur de fruit de mer, je tords du nez avant d'agiter ma baguette pour jeter un sort odorant à la framboise. Histoire de camoufler un peu les dégâts jusqu'à la douche de ce soir.

**« Et Dean qu'arrête pas de la défendre !** grogne-t-elle, **elle doit bien le sucer pour qu'il soit son petit chien ! »**

J'écarquille les yeux d'étonnement. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends Kell être vulgaire envers mon frère. Elle croise mon regard éberlué avant d'hausser les épaules et de marmonner.

**« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ça !**

- **Ouais c'est vrai…** sourié-je, **il lui lâche pas les basques et elle lui rend bien… mais… t'es sûre que ça va ?**

- **Moi ?** ironise-t-elle, **j'ai jamais été autant au top !**

- **Vraiment ? D'habitude t'insultes pas Dean…** insinué-je doucement.

- **Les choses changent, **secoue-t-elle la tête. **»**

Ses yeux chocolat vont se perdre sur le lac grisâtre. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et croise nos doigts. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle avance. Par petits pas mais sûrement, irrévocablement. Je souris, ravie de ne plus la voir si triste. De plus avoir à chercher des mots inutiles pour sécher ses larmes. A ne plus me sentir aussi nulle quand elle a besoin de moi.

**« Elles changent et pour le mieux**, lui assuré-je.

- **Franchement, pourquoi il sort avec elle ?** siffle-t-elle.

- **Tu sais, s'il est pas capable de voir combien t'es géniale Kell,** soufflé-je, **c'est tant pis pour lui. Laisse le avec son Elisabeth, t'en as rien à foutre.**

- **J'y compte bien Flo ! **m'assure-t-elle. »

Je lui souris, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. Un vent du nord, froid, me mord les mollets et je frisonne, enfonçant mon menton dans mon écharpe. Kelly le remarque, comme toujours.

**« On rentre ?** propose-t-elle.

- **Je préfère encore le froid à Lalita,** grommelé-je. **»**

Parce qu'elle sera évidement à squatter notre place à la table de Serpentard, à arborer son air béat et à rire à la moindre débilité que sortira Jake. De son rire horripilant. Devoir me la taper elle et l'air détaché de Fingal, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. C'est peut être un peu extrême… Jake s'en sert pour se moquer et Kelly endure bien mieux que moi. Ouais mais moi je me la tape à tous mes cours, dans ma salle commune et dans ma chambre. « Fin blablablabla, Fin tatatatata, et Fin ci et Fin ça ! » Arg ! Comme si elle le connaissait déjà par cœur !

Je préfère ne rien dire à Kelly. On est tous dans le même bateau dans cette affaire je suppose.

OoOo

**« On se pèle le cul !** m'exclamé-je.

- **Et encore, t'es pas encore sur le balaie !** m'apprend Kell.

- **M'en parle pas,** soupiré-je en finissant mon dessert. **En plus Dean veut qu'on bosse sur mon rôle dans l'équipe… **

- **Quel rôle ? **ricane Jake.

- **C'est bientôt votre match en plus non ? Contre Serdaigle ?**

- **Ouais, mains t'inquiète, **lui lancé-je un clin d'œil,** je vais leur mettre une déculottée ! Rien que pour toi poussin ! Dédicace spéciale !**

- **ET ILS APPELLENT CA DU _HAGGINS_ ?! **s'écrie Fingal.** »**

Je sursaute alors qu'il s'assoit brutalement en face de Kelly. Balançant son bol devant lui, la mine furieuse. Je jette un coup d'œil au contenu, effectivement cette mélasse ressemble pas vraiment, ou alors de très très loin, au plan traditionnel écossais. Fingal semble sur le point d'exploser, comme s'il venait d'essuyer une offense faite à tout son pays. Il est déjà allé dire sa façon de penser à l'elfe de maison qui remballe les plats de résistance. Vu sa tronche, je suppose que sa grande diplomatie a fait des miracles. Je pouffe derrière ma tarte aux pommes, ses oreilles sont de l'exacte couleur de ses cheveux. Il me foudroie du regard, je lève les yeux au ciel.

**« C'est quoi le problème ? Ça a toujours le même goût dégeulasse non ?** lance Jack.

- **T'as un problème Malefoy ?** siffle Fingal.

- **Okaaaaay ! On se calme !** temporise Kelly, **on va aller tous encourager Flo qui va voler dans ce froid de canard, et puis on ira boire un bon chocolat tous ensemble et ça sera super génial ! »**

J'aime quand ma meilleure amie prend des décisions pour souder notre groupe dysfonctionnel. Une vraie meneuse.

**« J'en ai rien à foutre de votre Quidditch,** grogne Fin.

- **Flo ! »**

Je me retourne pour tomber sur mon frère qui me toise impatiemment. Mince… je suis quand même pas en retard ?

**« Qu'est-ce tu fabriques encore là ? On attend plus que toi sur le terrain !**

- **Désolée !** me levé-je brusquement, **j'arrive ! »**

Je m'empêtre dans ma robe de sorcier dans la précipitation. Farfouille dans mes poches pour enfiler mon écharpe avant de m'écrier.

**« J'ai oubliémes gants dans le dortoir !**

- **Flo ! **soupire Dean**, t'es sérieuse là ? T'es déjà la bourre !**

- **Je sais ! Je sais ! Désolée ! **

- **Non mais arrête, tu prends jamais le Quidditch au sérieux !** s'agace-t-il.

- **Eh !** me vexé-je, **c'est pas parce que le match approche que tu dois t'en prendre à moi, c'est qu'un jeu et je joue pas sans mes gants en laine.»**

C'est vrai ça ! Déjà que d'habitude en matière de Quidditch il est toujours sur mon dos mais maintenant que le match approche et qu'il est super stricte avec l'équipe il redouble d'effort sur mon cas. Pour montrer l'exemple ! Soudain, je me prends en plein trombe un objet non identifié. Surprise je sursaute puis baisse les yeux au sol pour tomber sur une paire de gants verts et argent.

**« T'as intérêt à pas les abîmer !** me prévient soudain Fin toujours aussi irrité.

- **Super ! Bon on y va !** s'exclame Dean. **»**

Je souris en remerciement à Fingal qui hausse les épaules, et ai à peine le temps de saluer Kelly et Jake que mon frère m'entraîne déjà dans le couloir. Pff, je sens qu'on va pas rigoler des masses…

OoOo

**« Rencontrer les parents ?** répété-je.

- **Oh ce sera juste un après midi, **fait Elisabeth, **j'espère que ça vous dérangera pas !**

- **Bien sûr que non**, assure Dean.

- **Je devrais peut être apporté un cadeau à Greg ? »**

Greg ? Depuis quand une parfaite inconnue appelle mon petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré par son surnom ? Je dévisage mon frère, il lui raconte tout de notre famille ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Pas du tout même. Il a peut être dû lui raconter tous nos délires ou toutes les bourdes que je faisais –fais toujours- enfant.

**« Si tu veux l'amadouer ya pas de problème !** rit-il, **mais t'inquiète Gregory est pas farouche !**

- **Tu as des idées Flo ?**

- **Florence, **corrigé-je froidement.**Non, j'ai déjà du mal à en trouver pour Noël.**

- **Oh oui c'est vrai que vous êtes nombreux ! En plus vous le fêter avec Shino et sa famille c'est ça ? Ils sont revenus de Tokyo ? »**

Interloquée je ne dis plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas sur ma famille ? Je me mords la joue pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose de cinglant et soudain attrape le bras de Lalita Ray dans le couloir et m'exclame avec un entrain feint.

**« Oh Lalita te voilà enfin ! Il fallait absolument que je te parle !**

- **Oooh c'est vrai ? **s'enthousiasme-t-elle, **moi aussi ! J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter à propos de …**

- **Pas devant tout le monde enfin, **lancé-je en l'entraînant avec moi et lançant un bref, **salut ! »**

Et les plante là au milieu de la conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

_Saluté !_

_Bonne nouvelle mes agneaux, Lou a retrouvé son ordi - yeaaaah donc on a rien perdu ! On partage donc avec vous ce soulagement :) merci aux reviews, Clo y répondra dès que possible !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**-Je sais que t'as toujours été très proche des Pouffys… mais t'es sûre que ça vaut d'être peinturlurée comme ça ? On dirait une banane ! Et laisse-moi te dire que le jaune va pas très bien aux blondes !**

**-Oui bah c'est pas de ma faute si les couleurs de Poufsouffle sont le jaune et l'or ! **protesté-je, vexée. **Et toi, t'es une banane tout court !**

**-Rho, ça va..., **se rembrunit Théo. **Si je te disais ça, c'était pour toi… manquerait plus que ça fasse fuir ton affreux copain ! Après réflexion, reste comme ça !**

Je roule des yeux, arrangeant mon épais coussin sous mes fesses qui me permettent, à la fois, d'être assise confortablement pendant les heures que vont durer le match mais aussi de servir de siège rehausseur… car, voyez-vous, je suis assez petite. Si je vous dis que je n'atteins même pas le mètre soixante, c'est bon, j'ai le droit à votre compassion ? Merci.

On est assis sur la rangée presque au tout devant des gradins Gryffondor. Le match Serdaigle-Poufsouffle a commencé depuis dix minutes et pour l'instant, les seuls à avoir marqué sont les Serdaigle malheureusement, et ce à deux reprises. Et je veux que les Poufsouffle gagnent ! Tout d'abord parce qu'il y a Flo dans l'équipe, au poste d'attrapeur… il y a aussi un peu du fait que leur capitaine soit Dean. J'aimerais être déjà au stade où je n'espèrerais plus ses victoires mais ce n'est pas le cas. Même si ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de perdre un peu, de voir ce que ça fait de ne pas être toujours le meilleur, d'être un peu de ceux dont il rapetisse de son ombre de beau-gosse populaire et drôle. Et puis, Elizabeth est à Serdaigle donc… ça me suffit pour vouloir voir sa maison perdre, même si elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Je suis assise entre Théo et Scarlett, et plus loin sur le banc sont assis aussi Priscilla, Blanchet et Alain.

**-J'ai parié avec mon Roger que ce serait les Serdaigle qui gagneraient ! **nous informe Priscilla avec un sourire. **Il parait que leur gardien, c'est du béton !**

**-Leur gardien ? **se moque Blanchet en arrangeant sa chevelure noire sous son bonnet rose. **Ma pauvre p'tite ! Les Poufsouffle ont Dean en capitaine, ils vont _tout _défoncer !**

**-J'vois pas ce que ça prouve ! **s'énerve Alain. **Je suis à Serdaigle, je vous rappelle ! Mais vous l'avez sans doute déjà oublié… parce que Dean lui, est capitaine donc…**

**-T'aimes même pas le Quidditch ! **

Je lance un regard sévère à Blanchet, à côté de Théo, qui lève les yeux au ciel nuageux et je me penche en travers les genoux de Scarlet pour poser ma main sur ceux d'Alain qui fait plus ou moins la gueule. Il relève son air grognon et blessé, accentué par ses yeux gris.

**-Eh, Al, on va pas supporter une équipe qu'a même pas voulu de toi ! **fais-je. **Après t'avoir recalé, ils méritent de perdre !**

Il a l'ombre d'un sourire qu'il essaye de cacher et marmonne un « Mouais ».

**-Par contre, quand tu seras élu préfet-en-chef, on va organiser la fête de l'année ! **assuré-je.

**-Avec pleins de filles canons ! **renchérit Théo.

**-Et des p'tits fours à nous en faire péter le bidon ! **ajoute Priscilla. **Mon Roger est le roi des pâtisseries ! Sa grand-mère est française !**

Tandis que je m'exalte sur les gênes français et les talents culinaires du Roger à Priscilla qui ne perd pas un instant pour me raconter ses autres dons, je vois du coin de l'œil Scarlett sourire gentiment à Alain et lui dire qu'elle n'aime, de toute manière, pas le Quidditch.

Je sors alors le gant en mousse avec des électrodes lumineuses que j'avais emmené pour l'occasion et le colle dans les bras d'Alain en le mettant sur ses pieds. Parce qu'on est là pour supporter Flo, par Merlin !

**-DONNEZ-MOI UN F ! DONNEZ-MOI UN L ! DONNEZ-MOI UN O ! **hurlé-je. **ALLEZ, GO, GO, FLOOOO !**

Celle-ci me remarque, du haut du terrain, chevauchant son balai, sa tignasse frisée retenue dans un chignon. Elle éclate de rire en nous voyant moi, portant ses couleurs sur la tronche, et son petit frère, avec mon immense gant, à jouer les Pompom Girls dans les gradins des Gryffondor, tandis que Théo, Scarlett et Blanchet reprennent mon refrain en chœur. Je lui envoie une bise et elle me mime un cœur de ses doigts.

**-Ils vont gagner grâce à elle, **lâche Alain en me souriant.

**-Et elle, elle va gagner pour nous.**

** xOxOxO**

Je saute au cou de Flo avec un cri de joie tandis que je l'attendais à la sortie des vestiaires pour lui faire mon vrai câlin d'après-victoire, parce que, sur le terrain, elle ne s'était pas encore douchée et… bien que j'adore ma meilleure amie à la folie, j'apprécie moyennement la sueur. Même si elle est victorieuse ! Oh, la pâtée qu'ils ont mise à Serdaigle !

**-T'étais TROP bien ! **m'excité-je. **On a pris pleins de photo avec Théo ! Et quand t'as attrapé le vif d'or… wooow ! Faudra que je la montre celle-là à Tonton, il sera trop fière de sa fille !**

**-Et avec mes cheveux, en plus, ça doit faire très mustafa-style !**

**-C'est le plus sexy des lions, meuf ! **lui rappelé-je.

**-Très gentil, quoiqu'assez zoophile…**

On éclate de rire en unisson et elle commence à me parler de mon fabuleux maquillage en l'honneur de sa maison, lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvre à nouveau derrière nous. On se retourne, étonnés. Je pensais que tout le monde étaient déjà sortis, Flo est toujours la plus longue… elle partage mon amour pour la douche et, pendant les vacances, on fait des compets de laquelle restera le plus longtemps dans la salle-de-bain.

Et c'est Dean qui en sort, un tee-shirt moulant sur son torse musclé encore aussi humide que ses courts cheveux, et un sourire triomphal qui lui touchent les oreilles. Et à son bras, Elizabeth Gilbert. Mon cœur chavire et se tord. Alors, la préfète de Serdaigle, la belle Septième année connue et reconnue pour ses airs glacials et sa chasteté, a aussi ses longs cheveux bruns et soyeux, mouillés, à ce que je vois… pas sûre qu'il soit autorisé dans le règlement intérieur de grimper aux rideaux des douches du vestiaire des garçons.

**-Ah tiens, salut, les filles ! **fait-il, pas du tout gêné.

**-T'as très bien joué, Florence, **la complimente Gilbert.

**-Merci, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais !**

Je croise le regard gris-vert de Dean et je m'éclaircis la voix, décidant de faire un effort pour ne pas gâcher le jour de gloire de Flo. Je souris donc et lui lance :

**-C'était un super match, Dean.**

**-Ouais, merci, Kell, je sais, **répond-il avec un clin d'œil. **J'suis pas capitaine pour rien !**

**-Je sais pas ce que l'équipe ferait son toi, mon chéri, **ajoute Elizabeth en lui caressant le torse.

**-A qui le dis-tu !**

Mon sourire se tord et je tourne un regard écœuré sur Flo qui m'attrape le bras, en me glissant de ne pas y attacher d'importance. Mais comment veut-elle que je ris avec eux quand ils disent ce genre de trucs devant Flo qui fait quand même partie de l'équipe, elle-même ? Comme si l'équipe et sa victoire étaient strictement liée à Dean ! Et l'autre sorcière qui se fiche que sa maison ait perdu, trop fière que son petit-ami capitaine de Poufsouffle ait gagné le match !

**-Y'a bien sûr une fête dans notre salle-commune, Flo, pour fêter ça ! **lui apprend Dean.

**-Oh cool !**

**-Y'aura aussi des petites photos de toi qu'on pourra acheter ? **claqué-je. **Tu pourras même peut-être les signer aussi ? Oh et une banderole avec « Dean Quinn, notre modèle à tous ! ». **

**-Ca va pas, Kell ? **fait-il, choqué. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

Je sens Flo me caresser le bras tandis que je continue à fixer Dean qui me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle tandis que sa copine secoue la tête avec condescendance. Mes doigts pianotent contre mon jean de frustration et de colère, et je dois me retenir de continuer sur ma lancée. Mais je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée, comme à chaque fois que je laisse l'impulsivité que m'a refilé mon père prendre le dessus sur mon sang-froid. Je hausse donc les épaules.

**-Laisse tomber, Dean, **lui dis-je. **Ca te dérange si on fête la victoire de Flo, ailleurs ? On a des bons de réductions au bar qui vient d'ouvrir. **

**-A Pré-au-Lard ? **s'enquit Elizabeth.

Et j'entends déjà son ton de préfète qui s'échauffe alors, je décide de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied :

**-Oui, tu sais ? Là, où tu vas fêter ton anniversaire illégalement.**

** xOxOxO**

**-Non mais regarde-la ! On dirait une moule sur un rocher !**

Je suis le regard meurtrier de Flo qui a perdu sa bonne humeur post-victoire depuis bien longtemps et tombe sur Lalita qui partage un fauteuil avec Fin, dans un coin de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Car, _oui, _nous sommes bien à la fête de Dean malgré que je me sois usé la voix à répéter sur tous les tons que je ne voulais pas y aller, que j'avais assez vu la tête grosse comme un ballon de baudruche du capitaine au triomphe doré et que Flo pouvait bien avoir sa propre fête. Mais voilà, Lalita a failli pleurer de déception, nous noyant sous des discours larmoyants de comment ça lui brisait le cœur de ne pas célébrer leur victoire avec toute l'équipe et que Dean serait ô combien triste de ne pas les voir, Flo et elle, à la fête. Si seulement ! J'aimerais bien que ça lui fasse quelque chose mais je sais que Dean n'en à rien à faire ; c'est sa victoire avant tout, pour lui. Et c'est d'autant plus ironique que je sois l'une des rares personnes à en être consciente tandis que je persiste à être amoureuse de lui… je sais, je sais mais j'y travaille, ok ?

Enfin, voilà, ne voulant pas qu'elle nous gave avec son désespoir, on a fait une croix sur nos super-réduc au Centaure Ivre, on est venu à cette fête où chaque personne est obnubilée par Dean et son géni de capitaine. Non sans compter que j'ai une place de choix pour assister au spectacle de la langue fourchue de l'autre vipère de la fille Gilbert au fond de la gorge de la star de la soirée. C'est donc le Paradis sur Terre grâce à Lalita. Décidément, plus ça va, moins je l'aime, cette fille. Et je ne suis pas la seule…

**-Elle ruine nos vies ! **professe Flo.

**-Quelle petite diablesse ! **se moque Jack. **On devrait la brûler au bucher !**

**-La ferme, Jack ! **s'énerve-t-elle. **J'suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur !**

**-T'as pas gagné ton match avec ton frangin ? Bon, c'était que contre Serdaigle… attends de te farcir notre équipe et là, tu pourras chialer ! On va vous mettre une telle déculottée que Maman Quinn viendra me demander des tuyaux pour vos prochaines fessées !**

Je lève la tête vers Jack contre qui je suis affalée, sur le canapé, tandis que Flo est accoudée sur mes genoux. On s'est isolé de Fin et sa chère-et-tendre d'un commun accord puisque Flo et moi avions envie de l'éviscérer, façon Katarina Rossi. Et Crixus… et bien, il n'est tout bonnement pas venu.

**-T'es même pas dans l'équipe de Serpentard, Jake ! **lui rappelé-je.

-**Et alors ? C'est moi qui leur trouve toutes les stratégies ! Et parfois, ils me payent pour que je foute la merde dans les autres maisons…**

**-T'es déjà pétée de tune !**

**-Oh ouais, je sais, je reverse l'argent à une œuvre ****caritative****, l'ARNMVG.**

Devant nos regards suspects, il hausse les épaules et lâche :

**-Aide à la Réinsertion des Nobles Mangemorts Victimes de la Guerre.**

**-Y'a encore des mangemorts en vie ? **s'étonne Flo.

**-Le mal est bon pour la santé, je me tue à vous le répéter, les filles !**

J'éclate de rire tandis que Flo marmonne que Lalita va vivre super-longtemps, alors. C'est ce moment que choisit Thibault, le meilleur ami de Dean et membre de son équipe, pour venir vers nous avec une bouteille de je-ne-sais-quoi dans les bras. Il affiche son sourire de vainqueur :

**-Eh ben dis donc, gamins, ça va pas du tout de votre côté ! Vous m'paraissez bien sobres pour un jour de victoire !**

**-Quel victoire, tête de gland ?** ricane Jack. **On est pas tous des blaireaux ici, adresse-toi à Flo là-bas !**

**-Et alors ? T'es bien là pour profiter de notre alcool, Malefoy, non ? **rétorque Thibault. **Je suis là pour vous servir !**

**-Ah bah pas trop tôt ! **grogne Flo avec toute son humeur de chien.

**-On se disait aussi que le service laissait à désirer..., **note Malefoy.

Thibault se penche en riant pour poser la bouteille sur la table-basse devant notre canapé, tout en sortant sa baguette de la poche arrière de son Jean, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur les mamours d'Elizabeth et de Dean, près de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Mes dents se serrent en parfaite synchronisation avec mon cœur tandis que Thibault fait apparaître quatre verres sur la table qu'il allait remplir mais je lui pique la bouteille des mains, en lui indiquant :

**-Laisse, je vais servir !**

**-C'est du whisky-pur-feu, **me prévient-il.

-**Dose bien, **me lance Flo.

**-Et si on y allait carrément à la bouteille ? **proposé-je.** Freestyle !**

**-Oh comme je t'aime, poussin.**

xOxOxO

**-Celle-là ! Celle-là ! **s'exclame Flo entre deux fou-rire en agitant sa baguette.** L'est troooop sexy, celle-là !**

Et l'ombre lumineuse de vieille radio planant au-dessus de Flo se met à cracher un rythme entraînant que je reconnais aussitôt comme _Talk dirty_ de Jason Derulo. Flo est allongée sur le dos en travers de la table-basse, et balance ses bras, suivant les ondulations saccadées de la musique précédent l'entrée en matière avec la voix sexy de Jason. Sa chevelure frisée frôle les cadavres de nos bouteilles, vieilles copines que l'on gardera tous les trois dans nos cœurs, et qui jonchent le tapis jaune, fidèle à Poufsouffle.

-**Yeeaah, blondinette, talk dirty to me ! **chantonne Jack.

J'explose de rire avec Flo alors que Jack fait tournoyer sa chemise qu'il a depuis longtemps fait tomber -je pense que c'était au moment où Flo a fait retentir _Rabiosa _de Shakira- au-dessus de sa tête blonde archi-décoiffée. Son torse pâle et maigrichon gigote donc tandis qu'il danse sur le canapé et je l'accompagne avec la plus grande joie, en me déhanchant et le décoiffant encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. On manque de se vautrer et d'aller écraser Flo qui est écroulée de rire sur la table basse, une bonne quinzaine de fois, mais on tient bon. Après tout, on est habitué à faire la java toute la nuit ! En vacances, on passe nos nuits en boîte avec Jack, Fin et Cricri nous accompagnant rarement, rabats-joie qu'ils sont.

**-Matez-moi ces loosers, les filles ! Ils savent pas mettre l'ambiance ! **jette Jake en désignant le reste de la salle. **ON EST LES ROIIIIS ! RACLURE DE L'HUMANITEEEE !**

**-LES BLONDS AU POUVOIR ! **clamé-je en levant le poing.

**-SURTOUT LES MALEFOY !**

**-ET MOIII ! **crie Flo.

**-ET FLOOOO ! **approuvé-je.

**-Oh, eh, Kellkell, faut pas pousser ! **râle Jack en se tournant vers moi. **J'vais pas partager mon pouvoir avec tout le monde !**

J'allais lui dire qu'on le partage seulement avec Flo et puis, après, c'est fini. Et avec Papa aussi parce que... voilà, c'est papounet ! Mais on m'attrape soudainement le poignée et me tire du canapé. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Guacamole" -vous avez déjà essayé de dire "Guacamole ? Pas facile, hein ?-, je m'aplatis la joue gauche contre du béton armé. Et ça m'irrite assez. Pas que j'ai excessivement besoin de ma joue gauche mais, euh, j'y tiens quand même un peu, quoi...

C'est quand je lève le menton pour croiser un regard très bleu et très peu avenant que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas du béton armé, seulement le torse de Crixus Malefoy. Comme quoi, il arrive que des frères jumeaux soient diamétralement opposés, au niveau morphologique de la chose...

**-CRICRIIII ! **me réjouis-je en passant mes bras autour de son torse pour l'étreindre. **Tu nous as manquéééé...**

**-Pas le bar, on dirait, **cingle-t-il.

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il me décroche de lui sans cérémonie mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur parce que c'est toujours ce qu'il fait quand j'essaye de lui faire un câlin. Mais je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurai !

**-Viens bouger ton p'tit cul avec nous, frangin de mon coeuuuur !**

**-D'autres chats à fouetter, **répond Crixus à Jack. **En parlant de ça, Bones, suis-moi, faut que je te parle...**

Chat à fouetter ? Comment ça, fouetter ? Je veux pas être fouettée, moi !

Je pousse un petit cri tandis qu'il m'attrape à nouveau mon poignée et commence à me guider vers la sortie. Mais attendez, ya erreur sur la personne ! Je suis même pas un chat !

**-Et ramène-la moi vite ! **crie Jack dans notre dos.** On est les Batman et Robin du dance flore !**

Je me prends les pieds dans à peu près tout ce qui traîne, en me retournant vers Jack pour lui faire signe de venir me sauver des crocs de son psychopate de frère assoiffé de sang. Mais Jack est à nouveau en train de gesticuler sur le canapé en jouant avec sa chemise sur la nouvelle chanson que Flo a lancé. Et ils m'abandonnent à ma triste fin ; Crixus veut ma peau, ça se voit ! Pourquoi tous ces abrutis, dans la salle, ne le voit pas et ne l'arrêtent pas ? Il va me zigouiller ! Ou m'étouffer avec tous ces muscles ! Ou m'arracher les ongles les uns après les autres, avant de passer à mes orteils qu'il va couper en rondelles avant de les faire frire à la poêle ! Je le sais, ça se sent !

J'essaye de résister vaguement quand on passe les portes de la salle-commune mais on se retrouve bel bien, seuls, lui et moi, dans le couloir sombre. typique de Poudlard. Froid, humide et affreusement lugubre. Oh Merlin, s'en est fini de moi... et il me fixe avec ses yeux bleus méchants et son nez cassé qui ressemble à un doigt de sorcière tordu... le jour, déjà qu'il a l'air pas gentil-gentil, mais alors, là...

-**Mais Cricri, **me lamenté-je. **On est amis, pourquoi tu veux me tueeer ? **

-**Bones, je vais pas te tuer, **s'agace-t-il.

**-Aaahhh, fiouuu...**

**-Trop de gens m'ont vu t'emmener dehors.**

**-Oh, Merlin... Ca-ça te dérange si je m'assois ? Trop d'émotion, là...**

Il roule des yeux mais me dit de prendre mes aises alors je m'adosse contre le mur contre lequel je me laisse glisser. Je pousse un profond soupire de soulagement lorsque mes fesses touchent le sol et j'étends mes jambes, passant les mains sur mon slim bleu marine. Ah, voilà...

Je souris à Crixus qui s'agenouille devant moi pour être à ma hauteur. Il me demande alors :

**-Tu vois Théophile Gilbert ?**

**-Bah oui ! Ca va faire... -un, deux, trois... cinq..., **compté-je pour moi-même. **Six ! Ahah, voilà, six ! Quel beau chiffre ! Tu sais que je suis née le six mai ? Ahahah !**

**-Bones, Théophile Gilbert, **me rappelle-t-il en serrant sa large mâchoire.

**-Rho oui, ça va, c'était pour que tu m'fasses un cadeau -pas comme l'année dernière ! Tu sais que ça m'a beaucoup blessée quand tu m'as même pas souhaité un bon anniversaire... ah, Cricri...**

-**BONES !**

**-OUI ! Bien sûr que j'connais Théo ! C'est même mon ex ! **m'agacé-je.** Merlin, Cricri, mets un suppos, fais quelque chose...**

**-Tu vas enfin servir à quelque chose, Bones.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui. Je veux le pécho.**

**-Qui ? **demandé-je en écarquillant les yeux. **Théo ? **

Il opine du menton et je le fixe bêtement quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. A moitié hilare, je m'écris :

**- C'est parce que je t'ai parlé de suppos ? C'était une imaaaage ! Ahahaha, Cricri !**

**-Je _vais_ te tuer.**

**xOxOxO**

**-Salut, Florence ! Et salut… engeance de Satan. **

Je réponds par un sourire hypocrite et Cho retourne son regard noir sur Flo qui rit déjà gaiement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avec nous mais dés qu'on s'adresse la parole, le manga névrosé et moi, c'est comme si elle venait tout juste de se shooter au crack et qu'elle avait se tapait un bad trip terrible, se traduisant par des gloussements compulsifs. Je rejette mes cheveux blonds d'un mouvement de tête et arrange la sangle de mon sac-bandoulière, déjà agacée. Ca a aussi quelque chose à voir avec mon prochain cours qui commence dans vingt minutes… Sortilèges. Et donc ce tyran de Vergnes.

En plus, j'ai comme un bébé gueule de bois qui hurle depuis ce matin dans mon crane. Et c'est de la faute de Lalita, Dean et Gilbert, bien sûr, je trouverais un moyen de me venger car s'ils ne m'avaient pas énervé et/ou poussée à venir à cette satanée fête, je n'aurais jamais été à faire la guigne avec Jack sur le canapé au son de la playlist de DJ Flo, avec 3 grammes dans le sang. Bon, ok, j'exagère, avec 3 grammes, je ne m'apprêterai pas à entrer dans la salle de torture de Vergnes mais dans une de réanimation à Sainte Mangouste, mais quand même, j'ai bien abusé parce que comment expliquer que je suis persuadée que Crixus Malefoy m'a avouée vouloir se taper mon crétin d'ex ? Ah, je marque un point, pas vrai ? Je me disais aussi…

**-Quoi de beau, Shin ? **lui demande Flo tandis que les élèves déambulent autour de nous, dans le couloir. **Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme !**

**-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous… vous allez l'air de deux cadavres ambulants, **nous inspecte-t-il, moqueurs. **Grippes ou gastro-anthérique ?**

**-Et pourquoi pas mon pied dans ton cul jaune ? **

**-Nazi ! **m'insulte-t-il.

**-Sushi ! **rétorqué-je.

**-M'faites pas rire, j'ai mal à la tête ! **se plaint Flo.

**-En parlant de tête, j'ai croisé ton frère, le vieux s'entend, **nous narre Cho. **Vous avez décidemment un grave problème crânien, ce matin, parce que la sienne a doublé de volume… j'suis pas sûr qu'il puisse encore passer les portes.**

Je ne peux que sourire à ce commentaire bien que ça me fasse mal d'apprécier des paroles sorties de la bouche de Cho mais je suis heureuse que quelqu'un d'autre trouve que Dean devrait se dégonfler les chevilles et arrêter d'emprunter les corridors de l'école comme s'il en était la grande star.

**-Tu dis ça parce qu'on a écrasé Serdaigle, hier !**

**-Oulà, oui, Flo, j'en ai le cœur brisé, **ironise-t-il.

**-C'est ça et toi, arrête de nous les briser…**

Cho prend son air pompeux et je soupire déjà, attendant qu'il me fasse remarquer que je suis en manque flagrant d'organes génitaux, aux dernières nouvelles, mais qu'il serait ravi d'en apprendre plus sur mon opération chirurgicale récente. C'est triste que je connaisse son menu de répartie par cœur avec le temps… mais mon petit-ami s'avère plus parfait que je n'osais l'espérer puisqu'il apparait pile à cet instant, coupant la chique à Cho.

Je souris Micheal que je n'ai pas vu depuis hier, avant le match. Il salut brièvement Cho et Flo avant de me prendre la main et de s'adresser à moi :

**-On va faire un tour, Kelly ? **

**-J'ai vingt minutes, **lui offris-je.

Il opine du menton et m'entraine déjà le long du couloir avant que je n'ai la moindre chance de dire la moindre chose à Flo –ou la moindre insulte à son furoncle de cousin. J'en suis intérieurement irritée. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me prenne à part et ne passe jamais plus d'une minute en la compagnie de mes amis ? Avec Théo, j'avais pas ce problème puisqu'il me collait H24, ce qui était agaçant tout aussi bien pour moi que pour les autres qui le supportait plus ou moins bien, mais, au moins, il ne réduisait pas mon temps en leur compagnie pour que je le passe qu'avec lui.

On passe l'angle du couloir et j'ouvre la bouche pour lui en parler, mais il me précède avec un regard sévère :

**-Je vois que tu as bien profité de la fête d'hier !**

**-M'en parle pas…**

Et, en plus, j'ai deux heures avec Vergnes dans cinq minutes.


End file.
